Dragonball Heroes
by Rojoneo
Summary: Trunks and his girlfriend Akina have spent years training their twelve students in the safety of their base, but when someone disrupts the blance of time that Trunks vowed to protect he's given no choice but to send his young students to fight a new evil.
1. Intro

Dragonball Heroes

This story is about Future Trunks' team of Saiyans.

After returning to his time Trunks found away to use the time machine to go to other universes. Years passed and Trunks has formed a team of heroes Six Saiyans, three Namekians, three Aliens like Frieza and soon later on in the story three Majins who split from the fat one.

These heroes have trained all their lives under the supervision of Trunks and Akina, another half-blood Saiyan who helps Trunks train the young heroes.

When something upsets the time line Trunks tried to fix and strange monsters begin to appear Trunks has no choice but to send his young student in to find the source of the disturbances in the universe.

Will Trunks young heroes be enough to fix the time line? Or will the new evil destroy the most powerful fighter in the universe?

* * *

To see all their pictures search Dragoball Wiki since I can't put up the link. Search Dragonball Heroes go down to where the pictures are and you will see what the heroes all look like.

* * *

Dragonball Hero Profiles:

Name: Kento

Age: 14

Class: Hero

Ultimate Attack: Victory Cannon

Personality: Happy-go-lucky

Kento has a strong resemblance to Goku but with a much different hair style, he relies on his speed and skills and battle and strangely has a fear of needles…

A.N. he's the one in red.

* * *

Name: Zang

Age: 14

Class: Elite

Ultimate Attack: Mega Flash

Personality: Smartass

Zang is a knowledgeable young man who uses everything around him to his advantage. Zang strongly looks like Andriod 17 but is clearly not an android.

A.N. the one in blue

* * *

Name: Reyoto

Age: 15

Class: Berserker

Ultimate Attack: Berserker Wave

Personality: Cocky

Reyoto is trained in a large variety of alien fighting skills and abilities but he relies on his brute strength and agility to win his battle. He looks like Vegeta but has hair like Raditz and clothes that resembles Broly. Reyoto has no fears known by his teammates but will scold anyone who forgets their manners in his presence.

A.N. The one without a shirt and has long hair.

* * *

Name: Serena

Age: 14

Class: Hero

Ultimate Attack: Violet Beam

Personality: Cheerful

Serena is a kind young girl who does not like to fight but only fights when the situation calls for it and shows mercy when she feels it's needed. Serena has a resemblance to Pan but with a different hair style. Serena only fears of bugs with ugly faces…..

A.N. The girl in red

* * *

Name: May

Age: 13

Class: Elite

Ultimate Attack: Miracle Disk

Personality: Shy

May is a very shy young girl but speaks her mind when she feels it is needed. May likes to hang around with her friends but when danger calls she is ready for battle.

A.N. Girl in blue

* * *

Name: Naomi

Age: 14

Class: Berserker

Ultimate Attack: Black Rose Strike

Personality: Fierce

Naomi is the strongest female Saiyan of her friends but is actually very kind. She and Reyoto will always be seen in an argument but in reality they like each other, although both are too proud to admit it.

A.N. The girl in purple and wearing Saiyan armor

* * *

Name: Trunks

Age: 25

Class: Leader

Ultimate Attack: Double Buster

Personality: Stern

Trunks improved his time machine so that it could cross into other universes and with this he met Akina, a like-minded fellow Half-Saiyan. Trunks trains and teaches the male division of the STF while Akina trains the girl division.

* * *

Name: Akina

Age: 24

Class: Leader

Ultimate Attack: The Angel's Judgment

Personality: Extremely Happy

Akina is the leader of the female division of the STF and is a very bright young woman. Akina meet Trunks when he accidentally hit her with his time machine and the two soon formed an instant friendship when they found a lost base.

A.N. This girl is the one in pink with the brown hair.

* * *

Now here are the other six characters in the STF I found them while I was researching and some people will like them.

The first three are Namekians and are only kids too so they're not giant walking green men like Piccolo they're only half that size.

Name: Tsumuri

Age: They think he's 16

Class: Hero

Ultimate Attack: Mighty Drill

Personality: Solitude

Tsumuri looks identical to Piccolo but was not born evil. Tsumuri prefers quiet and solitude so he rarely seen with any of his comrades but always in a conversation with his twin bother Azumuri. He is usually seen in a large tree in the base Grand Tree either reading a book or rereading one he's read in the Grand Library.

A.N. I didn't see a separate pic with him in his first outfit so he the one in the group shot that says Namekian Avatars and he's the one in the center.

* * *

Name: Azumuri

Age: They think he's 16 too

Class: Elite

Ultimate Attack: Night Wing Barrage

Personality: Outgoing

Azumuri is the very opposite of his twin, even with the face like his he's very fun to be around Azumuri is always willing to do whatever his friends want to do and enjoys the company of others. He's skilled in a rare ki which allows him to use magic in his fight.

A.N. Also in the group shot and the one on the left.

* * *

Name: Harker

Age: 17 or maybe 18

Class: Berserker

Ultimate Attack: Hell's Fury

Personality: Mysterious

Like Tsumuri, Harker likes to keep to himself but prefers actions instead of words. His past is unknown to anyone but Trunks and Akina.

A.N. Also in the group shot but is not wearing a shirt and is on the right.

* * *

The next ones are aliens like Frieza expect they aren't villains, just because three of their kind was evil it doesn't mean all their people are like Frieza, Cooler and King Cold I couldn't find what their alien race were called so I'm calling them Iceins.  
/Tepheris's note: I and many others in call then Arcosians

Name: Froze

Age: 14

Class: Hero

Ultimate Attack: Gravity Sphere

Personality: Honest

Froze is very intelligent for his age. He's reached his final form making him strong but not as strong as his Saiyan comrades. Froze is actually very kind for his species and may not be as fast as his other Icein friends but he's defiantly the smartest.

A.N. This guy in the the group shot that says Frieza Race Characters and he's the one on top.

* * *

Name: Chill

Age: 14

Class: Elite

Ultimate Attack: Chilling Death Wheel

Personality: Joker

Chill is the funny one of the STF he loves getting a laugh out of people whether it's intentionally or unintentionally. Though Chill is powerful he never likes to kill unless he has too.

A.N. same as what the last thing said but he's the one on the left.

* * *

Name: Frost

Age: 13

Class: Berserker

Ultimate Attack: Icy Needles

Personality: Silent

Frost lost his ability to speak when he was very young but he never let that stop him from fighting for what he believes in. Frost communicates with his friends by writing everything on a sketchpad Trunks gave him.

A.N. Same thing except he's on the right with the thing on his mouth.

* * *

The next heroes I will not introduce till the Majin Buu Saga but I will give you their profiles and background information.

The next three heroes all were born when the STF fighters run into fat Majin Buu and each one of these new heroes were born all good and quickly join the STF knowing their intentions are good.

Name: Kabra

Age: Unknown

Class: Hero

Ultimate Attack: Mighty Fist

Personality: Protective

This Majin Buu was born from Buu' small ounce of kindness, Kabra as he named himself dedicated his new life to protect the humans from his former host, Kabra uses strength in his fighting but lacks Bash's speed or Zink's knowledge.

A.N. these guys are in the group shot that says Majin Heroes and Kabra is the one in red.

* * *

Name: Zink

Age: unknown

Class: Elite

Ultimate Attack: Majin Death Trap

Personality: The Smarty Pants

Zink was born from Buu's small ounce of intelligences. Zink is very intelligent and is believed to know everything. Zink uses his knowledge in battle to study his enemies fighting skills and to quickly learn their weakness and a fast way to bring them down.

A.N. same as before except he's the one in blue and wearing wizard clothes.

* * *

Name: Bash

Age: unknown

Class: Berserker

Ultimate Attack: Thrash Attack

Personality: Aggressive

Unlike his other two counterparts Bash was born looking like Kid Buu. Bash was born from Buu's determination, Bash uses his speed in battle to get an advantage over his opponents. Though Bash can get aggressive in battle he's actually very kind and enjoys the company of his friends.

A.N. same as last but he's the Kid Buu in black and yellow.


	2. Welcome to the Saiyan Time Force

Welcome to the Saiyan Time Force

A long time ago Future Trunks returned back to his own time knowing that he had accomplished his mission and helped saved the Earth.

Upon returning home Trunks furfure his mother time machine then created a way for him to use it to get to other universe just like his but with very different stories.

This is how Trunks meet Akina.

Akina was from a universe where her father managed to escape Planet Vegeta before it's explosion then meet her mother resulting in Akina and her brown hair.

Akina and Trunks soon formed a friendship then learned that other universe were not as lucky as theirs, some worlds Goku would die in battle or Goku was the villain!

So Akina and Trunks decided they would go to each universe and learned a way to fix them but there are way too many universes for just two half-Saiyans to handle and upon this discrovery they stumbled upon a lost planet in the center of all the parallel universe, this planet used to be used by the Kai's to watch other all the universe but was soon abandon leaving the planet empty.

Trunks and Akina soon found a castle on this planet and in this castle was everything they would need to train, learn and monitor the universe.

Trunks saw that this castle was more like a school then a home so he searched out and found six Saiyan children each one came from a universe where they were destined for death and would never have a chance in life.

Trunks rescued them from their fates and brought them all to the planet and soon renamed it the Grand Planet.

These six Saiyans each proved to have many skills and abilities mixed with their full blooded bodies and Trunks soon decided that there should be more than just Saiyans he could bring here to train.

That's how Trunks found and rescued three you Namekians and three you Iceins and deiced that they would one day be the protectors of the universes.

The twelve aliens soon grew used to their new home and trained hard with their help of their two teachers.

This is how the Saiyan Time Force was made and this is the story of those twelve heroes and how they will change fate.

The Grand Planet has everything training heroes could need, a large cafeteria built to feed six pure blooded Saiyans and three aliens.

An outdoor and indoor training grounds to help them with many forms of training and tests.

A gravity room specially built by Mrs. Bulma Briefs herself.

Plenty of bedrooms to fit the many students.

A garden to help maintain beauty to the Planet.

And the state of the art Universal Monitoring System built by both Trunks and Bulma.

Almost everything in the castle been Saiyan proofed and can with stand almost anything the Saiyans can dish out.

And for all the alien children Bulma opened up a school there to help keep the aliens smart and informed on all their histories and many forms of studies.


	3. Meet the Students

Meet the Students

It was early in the morning and a young Saiyan boy in red was running down the hall as he mumbled to himself.

"How the hell can I be late again! I swear that stupid alarm clock hates me!" he yelled.

"Don't go blaming Bulma alarm clock for you having too much crud in your ears" a voice said as the boy looked up to see the Namekian Tsumuri standing on the wall with arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Oh good morning Tsumuri" the boy said.

"You know Kento Trunks is going to be mad that you're late again" he said.

"Yeah I know" Kento said as his head fell down in defeat.

"Or he would if we wasn't late" Tsumuri said as a light bulb formed over Kento head.

"Thanks Tsumuri! I'll see you later!" Kento yelled taking off down the hall leaving a dust trail behind.

"What a moron he does know it's Saturday right? There's no classes today" the Icein Chill said landing on the wall Tsumuri stood on.

"He will when he see no one in class" Tsumuri said.

"I bet you five Zenies that it will take him an hour to figure out its Saturday" Chill said.

"You're on" Tsumuri said as they shook hands.

IIIIII

Kento was running down the hall when he crashed into a walking stack of books and got buried under them.

"Ow who put those books here?" Kento groaned.

"No one, I was returning them to the library when you knocked me over!" a girl yelled as Kento gasped and removed the book over his face to see Serena glaring down at him with her hands on her hips.

"I am so sorry Serena! here let me help you carry these" Kento said as he began throwing books onto a stack with his free arm as he began throwing books into the air making them pile up neatly on his other hand.

"It's okay, why were you in such a hurry anyway? You left skid marks on the carpet" Serena said as they made their way to the library.

"Woke up late for class again" Kento said.

"Class? Kento you do know its Saturday right?" Serena said.

"…Dammit!" Kento yelled.

IIIII

"Ha! Pay up Chill!" Tsumuri said holding out his hand.

"Dammit! Stupid girl had to open her big mouth!" Harker said handing Tsumuri the money.

IIIII

"So Serena did you read all of these?" Kento asked looking at the stack of books going over his head and could have been about twenty or thirty.

"No the girls and I were studying them" Serena said as Kento pulled one out from the stack and read the cover.

"10 Way to Tell if a Man Likes You?" Kento said pulling out another, "He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not?"

"Romeo and Juliet?"

"Cinderella?"

"These are all chick books" Kento said.

"And?" Serena said.

"Last I check Naomi wasn't into this kind of things" Kento said remembering how scary Naomi is when someone makes her angry.

"No she likes this stuff she just hates it when some tells her something sexes" Serena said.

"Reyoto never does and those two are always at each other's throats" Kento said.

"Yeah I know last time Naomi threw a table at him!" Serena said.

"Reyoto smashed it before it hit him" Kento said.

"Yeah and who made everyone clean the cafeteria with toothbrushes because of that?" Serena said as Kento remembered how mad Trunks was when he saw what Reyoto and Naomi did.

"That was cruel and unusual punishment" Kento said as they reached the library doors and May came walking out.

"Oh good morning May" Serena said.

"Oh good morning Serena, whose the one behind the books?" May asked.

"Hi May" Kento said using his free hand to have to her from the side of the stack of books.

"Oh Kento it's you, how have you been?" she asked.

"Tired I thought today was Friday! Dammit! I could have slept in today!" Kento yelled.

"Yeah that proves how smart you are" Zang said sarcastically as he walked out from the library with a book under his arm.

"No one needs your smartass remarks here Zang" Kento said.

"Well good morning to you too" he said.

"Yeah morning, Zang have you seen Reyoto?" Kento asked.

"I saw him he was out in the training field blasting some targets when I last saw him" May said.

"Thanks May" Kento said walking into the library and set Serena books down on a table.

"Thanks Kento" Serena said.

"Hey Serena what are you doing later?" Kento asked.

"Um nothing why?" Serena said.

"I was wondering that if you wanted too, would you uh…like to have lunch with me?" Kento said blushing as Serena did and cleared her throat.

"Uh yeah I would love to Kento" she said as Kento smile grew.

"Great! I'll see you later than" he said running out of the library.

"See I told you he liked you" Naomi said as Serena saw her friend walk out from behind a bookshelf.

"It's just lunch, I'm not sure he even knows what a date is" Serena said.

"Hmmm I guess that true, he did think a bra was some kind of food" Naomi said.

"Who the hell thinks that?" Serena laughed as Naomi joined her.

"I don't know!" Naomi laughed.

IIIII

The Iceins Frost and Froze were walking down the hall when Kento came running down it in the opposite direction.

"Morning Frost! Morning Froze!" Kento said.

"Morning Kento" Froze said as Frost wrote quickly on his note pad.

'Morning Kento, where are going this early in the morning? You usually sleep in till noon on Saturdays?' Frost wrote holding out the notepad for Kento to read.

"Oh I'm going to go see what Reyoto up to" Kento said.

"We just saw him he's out training with Harker" Froze said.

"I haven't seen Azumuri? I haven't seen him today?" Kento said.

"Oh he's in the lab helping Bulma with something" Froze said.

"Okay then" Kento said heading off to the training field.

IIIII

Reyoto and Harker were both sparing out on the training field blocking each other's punches and kicks when they spotted Kento running out towards them.

"Break time Harker" Reyoto said.

"Fine by me" Harker said sitting down as Reyoto approached Kento.

"Why you up so early?" Reyoto asked.

"Must be a full moon out tonight since Kento never wakes up this early on Saturday" Harker said.

"No I thought today was Friday and I thought I was going to be late for class again" Kento said.

"That would explain the smell" Harker said.

"Yeah, dude go back inside and take a bath" Reyoto said.

"Fine, wait! I almost forgot I did it!" Kento said.

"Did what?" Reyoto asked.

"Ask Serena to lunch" Kento said.

"About damn time! You're now a step closer to getting a girlfriend" Reyoto said.

"Well I'm not sure it's a date, more like just lunch" Kento said.

"Well either way you're getting there" Reyoto said as they heard an alarm go off as they all knew it was the emergency siren and Trunks never sounds it unless it was a real emergency.

"The alarm!" Harker said getting up.

"Quickly!" Kento yelled as they began running back to the castle but stopped when a shadowy puddle formed in front of the entrance and spilt into three figures as they turned into black shadowy version of them with yellow eyes.

"Am I crazy or are those things turning into us?" Harker asked.

"Nope we see them too" Reyoto said as the shadow Reyoto jumped at Kento as Kento kicked it's chin then kai blasted it away as Harker shoved his claws into the Kento shadow and Reyoto bashed the Harker shadow against the wall.

"Weak aren't they?" Harker said.

"Yeah I didn't even need to use any of my strength at all" Reyoto said.

"Let hurry I bet these things had something with the alarm going off" Kento said as they ran back inside.

All the students meet outside the Monitoring room in a large chamber as they waited for Trunks and Akina to explain what happened.

"Serena did you see those things?" Kento asked.

"Yeah they attacked us when we were in the library" Naomi said.

"Those copycats attacked us when we were heading for the cafeteria" Tsumuri said.

'They're not strong but I sense a large number of them building somewhere' Frost wrote.

"You can sense how many there are?" Kento asked.

'Yes since I can't speak my ability to sense advance and I can sense they've stopped like they're being controlled by someone or something' Frost wrote.

The doors to the monitor room opened and Trunks stepped out with a concerned look on his face as he pulled a cart inside a glass case was one of the shadow creatures trying to get out.

"Trunks what the hell is that thing?" May asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out" Akina said.

"These things have strange abilities, they are able to mimic the form of whoever it sees and use their fighting skills and powers" Trunks said.

"It can do that?" Kento asked.

"Yes but they're not very strong as you all found out" Akina said.

"How did they get in here? I thought the Grand Planet could not be invaded without us knowing?" Froze asked.

"Someone let them in" Akina said.

"What!" all the students yelled.

"Mom show them the footage from earlier" Trunks said as they all looked to Bulma who was typing at a large computer.

"This is minutes before we set off the alarms" Bulma said as the screen showed outside the Grand Planet entrance as a man in a black hood emerged from a dark rip in the air.

The man then punched the ground as the shadows split off in different directions and the man jumped back into the hole to their universe.

"Whoever that was he controls those things and to make matters worse those things have found their way into an important universe" Trunks said as the screen showed many universes the Bulma clicked on one and showed a timeline.

"The one you're looking at right now is the one Trunks went back to prevent Goku from dying" Bulma said.

"Those creatures instead of going into a particular point in time they went into several and not just any points in time, important points in Goku life" Trunks said.

"Those Feedlings as we call them are making sure Goku dies in every important battle he's ever been in, if those things do that Goku will be gone forever, but not just this universe but all of them, if Goku is completely destroyed in even one the balance of the universe will be thorn and Goku will be lost forever, not even the dragon balls can undo this" Akina said.

"What are you going to do Trunks?" Reyoto asked.

"I can't go to every point in Goku life fast enough to stop the Feedlings from succeeding so I need all of your help" Trunks said.

"Us? But known of us have even reach Super Saiyan yet" Naomi said.

"We took that into consideration so instead of splitting you all off and sending you into that universe were sending you in teams" Akina said.

"Based on all your skills and talents we made three teams for all of you to be in" Trunks said as Bulma computer screen showed all twelve of the students.

"We've come up with three teams, Team Hero, Team Berserker, and Team Elite each team will go into a point in Goku life while Bulma monitors your progress, once you succeed in stopping the Feedling and making sure the time you go in goes as it should Bulma will send you to the next available one" Akina said.

"Team Hero with have Kento, Serena, Tsumuri and Froze" Trunks said as the screen showed Team Hero.

"Team Berserker will be Reyoto, Naomi, Harker and Frost" Akina said as Reyoto and Naomi growled at each other.

"Come on guys don't put me on a team with her!" Reyoto said.

"Yeah I don't want to look at that all day!" Naomi said.

"Enough! We put you together because this is not only a mission to prevent tragedy in the universe but to also test you as a team, you must work together and I expect you to cooperate" he said glaring down at them.

"Yes sir" Reyoto and Naomi said.

"And lastly Team Elite will be Zang, May, Azumuri and Chill" Akina said.

"Team Hero you will go to the day before Goku was sent to Earth since that the time the Feedlings will appear" Trunks said.

"Yes sir!" Team Hero said.

Team Berserker you will go to the day Turles arrives to earth and make sure everything goes as it should and stop the Feedlings from interfering" Trunks said.

"Yes sir!" Team Berserker said.

Team Elite you will go to the day Raditz arrive on earth and defeat the Feedlings" Trunks said.

"Yes sir!" Team Elite said.

"Now we can't keep in touch while you guys are away so I made each of you these" Bulma said pressing a button as robot servant's came out of a wall with watches as they began putting them around each student wrist.

"These watch allow you to keep in touch with your team and back here at the base they also tell you if you managed to fix the timeline" Bulma said.

"Wow" Kento said as everyone else checked out their new watches.

"I hate silver" Reyoto said.

"I knew that might happen so everyone press the red buttons on your watches" Bulma said as they did and the watches turned into each of their favorite colors.

"I love it" May said.

"Glad you all like your new accessories" Bulma said.

"Now everyone get ready Bulma programed the watches to teleport you to the exact point in time that you were assigned to" Akina said.

"So when do we leave?" Zang asked.

"About five minutes so here" Trunks said tossing three backpacks to Reyoto, Kento and Zang.

"These backpacks are filled with emergency capsule supplies and ten Senzu beans in each bag, don't go wasting your supplies and use them wisely" Akina said as all the watches began to glow.

"Good luck kids!" Trunks said as they all began to teleport to different points in Goku life.


	4. Bardock Father of Goku Deadly Encounter

Bardock Father of Goku Deadly Encounter

Upon arriving to their destination the four heroes found themselves in a Saiyan nursery.

"Where are we?" Serena asked.

"According to Bulma device, where on Planet Vegeta this is the nursery Goku should be here" Tsumuri said.

"I don't see or sense any Feedlings so we better stay clear from any Saiyans here" Froze said as they heard a baby crying as they turned to see wild spiky hair on a crying baby in an incubator.

"His name is Kakarot" Serena said reading the label on the side of his incubator.

"Isn't that Goku Saiyan name?" Froze asked.

"Yes it is so that means we got to keep a close eye on this baby" Kento said.

"Oh shhhh it's okay Goku" Serena said opening the incubator and picked baby Goku up.

"Serena! Put him down! We can't do anything that will change his future!" Froze yelled.

"He's a baby we won't remember anything" Serena said.

"Someone coming put him down!" Froze said as Serena set Goku back in his incubator and closed it as they hid when Bardock ran to the viewing window.

"Kakarot huh? You see it too don't you son?" the man said as his scanner read the baby level "an average power level? I thought you were special" he said as he continued to walk off.

"What the hell is that guy problem? He's just a baby" Serena said.

"That guy looks just like Goku" Kento said as they watch the man run off.

"That must be his father" Serena said.

"Look!" Froze yelled as they saw a shadow chasing after Bardock.

"Feedlings! They're targeting Goku father!" Tsumuri said.

"But why? I thought Goku was the target?" Serena said.

"We better follow him" Kento said as they quickly followed Bardock.

They stole a few Saiyan space pods and followed Bardock to a planet.

"It looks like they plowed right through I guess ii thought those knuckle heads something about fighting after all" Bardock said looking at the ruins and dead aliens his team left as he searched them on his scouter, "yep still here lazy bums probably still celebrating" he said as Kento as his team pods landed behind his pod.

"What the hell! Who are these clowns!"

When stepping out of his pod Kento stretched as he cracked his neck and did stretches.

"Man how the hell do Saiyans stand ridding in those things for so long?" Kento asked.

"I don't know, how did a mere spy sneak past security with Saiyan space pods?" Bardock said as Kento eyes widen and turned to see Bardock glaring down at him as Bardock eyes widen.

"Uh hi?" Kento said.

"Who are you? And why do you look like me?" he asked.

"Uh well there a really good explanation for that, uh right guys?" Kento said looking to his team.

"Uh yeah, uh were you biggest fans! We followed you here to see action!" Serena said laughing nervously.

"Yeah we're you biggest fans uh sir" Kento said not knowing the man name.

"Whatever just get the hell out of here kids" Bardock said flying off.

"Quick follow him!" Tsumuri said as they followed Bardock and found him with his dead team.

"What happened! It can't be" Bardock said.

"My god" Serena said covering her mouth.

"Do you think the Feedlings did this?" Froze asked quietly.

"I don't know this doesn't look like it was done by those things, but someone very strong" Kento said.

"Torra! Oh my god! Torra!" Bardock yelled running to his friend in silver armor and lifted his head.

"Don't tell me you let those meatheads do this to you guys?" Bardock said.

"No way come on, you should know us better than that Bardock" Torra said.

"Didn't think so, what happened then?" Bardock asked.

"We were ambushed by Dodoria and his men" Torra said.

"Frieza was the one who ordered us here" Bardock said.

"Yes it was a setup, Frieza he wants us all dead!" Torra said.

"But why? After all we done! It doesn't make sense! We took the jobs even his elites wouldn't mess with and we still won!" Bardock said.

"It's true isn't it?" Torra said as he began coughing, "we were getting to be the best and Frieza scared!"

"Scared of what?" Bardock asked.

"Of you Bardock, Frieza scared of you, don't you see he's scared of what you might become, you're getting too strong, good luck old friend I'm sorry that I can't…" he said dying in Bardock arms.

"Goodbye Torra you were my best friend" Bardock said.

"Oh that is so sad" Serena said.

"So this is what it comes too! This is what we get for our hard work!" Bardock said cleaning off the blood from his friend face, "we tried so hard to please Frieza! My crew Borgos, Fasha! Those Bastards! So they thought we were getting to strong! I promise I will get them for this you guys! Or die trying! Frieza taken our loyalty and paid us back with our own blood!" he said as the heroes watches began going off with Bardock scanner as they turned to see four aliens.

"I thought there was a foul smell in the air! So you're the ones!" Bardock yelled.

"Not them" a voice said as they looked up to see a hooded man but seemed smaller from the one in the video the heroes saw.

"You!" Kento yelled.

"So that annoying pest send children to stop us?" he said.

"Us?" Serena said.

"Now come with me Bardock? We could use a man of your power, if you refuse, well let's say I'll let those aliens do what they did to your friends" the man said.

"No" Bardock said tying the blood stained rag on his head.

"Fine Feedlings have at them!" the man said disappearing as the aliens began attack with Feedlings with them.

"What are they!" Bardock asked.

"Feedlings! We'll help!" Kento said as the aliens took to the air and began firing kai blast down at them and caused an explosion.

"That should do it!" he said as his scanner pointed up as Kento and Bardock came down and punched the alien in the face.

The other three aliens then fried at them as Kento and Bardock teleported.

"What the? Where the hell did they go?" an orange alien asked.

"You should be worried about me!" Tsumuri said punching the alien in the gut.

Serena then kicked another alien into the ruins below and Froze blasted the last one.

"You kids are impressive" Bardock said.

"Thanks people underestimate us all the time" Kento said.

"Wait we have company" Tsumuri said sensing Dodoria before Bardock scanner.

"How did you?" he asked.

"Never mind the fat pink one next!" Froze said.

"My lord what do you want me to do with the extras?" Dodoria asked as the hooded man appeared again.

"Kill them Bardock is what we need" he said.

"Yes my lord" Dodoria said.

"My god! The villains are working with the hooded man!" Tsumuri said.

"What are you talking about?" Bardock asked.

"Nothing! Just focus on the fat guy" Kento said.

Dodoria then opened his mouth and hit them all with a mouth blast sending all the heroes flying.

"Dodoria you idiot! I told you not to kill Bardock!" the man yelled.

"I apologize my lord" he said.

"Oh screw it! It looks like we don't need Bardock anymore, be gone!" the man said as Dodoria flew off and just before the man was about to leave he saw Bardock.

"Oh still alive are you? Good the plan and still continue" he said.

"Don't even think about it!" Kento yelled as the man turned to see the four unharmed.

"Bardock go! We'll handle him!" Frost yelled.

"No I will not run from a fight!" Bardock yelled.

"Your son needs you!" Serena yelled.

"My son?" Bardock said.

"He's in danger you must get back to Planet Vegeta!" Serena said.

"Kakarot!" Bardock yelled flying back to his ship.

"You pretty much sent him to his death you know?" the man said.

"What!" Kento yelled.

"After being defeated here Bardock goes back and Frieza destroys both the planet and him today!" the man said as shock hit the four young heroes.

"Then so be it! If it is destined then we will allow it to happen but were taking you out of this picture!" Kento yelled.

"Little brats" the boy said as Frost eyes widen.

"I know you! Your Lord Chilled Frieza ancestor!" Frost yelled.

"What!" Kento yelled.

"Clever child, yes it is I Lord Chilled" he said throwing off his hood.

"But this isn't right Bardock never meets you!" Serena yelled.

"Oh but he does, my master has shown me what's to come and I plan to make sure that doesn't happen, Bardock survives that explosion and ends up in my time" he said.

"Bardock goes back in time? But how?" Serena asked.

"That what the Master wishes to know, Bardock could be the key to unlimited time travel itself, once I collect him we'll use him to seal that fool Trunks from our plans" Chilled said.

"Frost what do you know about Chilled?" Tsumuri asked.

"I know that he died a long time ago at the hands of the legendary Super Saiyan, the very first" Frost said as their eyes widen.

"Bardock started that ledged, he's the Legendary Super Saiyan from the Saiyan Legends!" Serena said.

"Whatever! Chilled we will not allow you anywhere near Bardock!" Kento yelled.

"You fools can't stop me" Chilled said as an explosion in space got their attention.

"Bulma pinpoint Bardock and tell us where he goes!" Serena yelled into the watch.

"Okay I got a lock I'll send you to his location when you're ready" she said.

"Okay Chilled let's go!" Kento said as they went into fighting stances.

"I'm not going to waste my time with weaklings like you, so long" Chilled said backaway into a portal and dissapering.

"Bulma take us to Bardock now!" Kento yelled as the watches glowed and they were taken away.

The four heroes soon found themselves in a cave as they saw Bardock doing push up as he look wide-eyed at them as they him knowing he saw them form in from thin air.

"Uh hi again" Kento said.

"You! How did you get here what happen to the planet! Tell me!" he yelled shaking Kento shoulders.

"I will tell you if you stop shaking me!" Kento yelled as Bardock released him.

"I'm sorry Bardock but we can't tell you much but we can tell you that you're in danger" Kento said.

"Hmp! I can take care of myself!" he growled.

"Yeah we can see that, I like what you did with your new cave home it's so plain" Tsumuri said sarcastically.

"Don't piss me off kid! I won't hesitate to kill a child!" Bardock growled.

"Wow you and your son are nothing alike! How can he be your son" Frost said as Serena hit the back of his head.

"Hello! That's opposed to be a secret!" she whispered.

"Sorry!" he whispered.

"You said my son, I know you not talking about Raditz so tell me what you know" Bardock said as an explosion outside got their attention.

"Bardock! Aliens our attacking the village!" a small alien child said.

"And I care why?" Bardock said.

"You heartless animal!" Serena yelled.

"A village is being attacked and you not going to do anything!" Frost said.

"You know what, we'll help I don't care what it will do anything better than listen to this jerk!" Kento said as Bardock saw Kento turn into an adult version of Goku from one of his visions.

"Let's go!" Serena said as they all ran outside and flew to the village.

"Kakarot!" Bardock yelled chasing after them.

Upon arriving to the village they found it in ruins.

"My god who did this?" Serena said.

"I don't know" Kento said not noticing Chilled behind him turning his tail into a needle.

"Leave him alone!" Bardock yelled as Kento turned to see Bardock punch Chilled.

"You medsum monkey!" Chilled yelled punching Bardock and sent him sliding across the ground.

"Bardock!" the four heroes yelled.

I got you now!" Chilled said as Kento turned and Chilled tail wrapped itself around his neck chocking him.

"Kento!" Serena yelled as Chilled held a kai bal to Kento face.

"Take another step and I kill the kid!" he said.

"Chilled!" Bardock yelled as they saw him glowing with blue bolts, "I will kill you, you bastard if you touch him!"

"You kill me? What an idiot" Chilled laughed before he punch Kento in the gut.

Bardock began growling as his hair began to change from black to gold and his eyes ebony to blue, "put him down!" Bardock yelled powering to full Super Saiyan making the ground shake.

"Wow!" Serena said.

"He turned into a Super Saiyan!" Frost said as fear his Chilled as Kento broke free and jumped away from Chilled as he coughed.

"What is this?" Bardock said looking at his hands.

"That a Super Saiyan Bardock! You can beat Chilled!" Kento yelled.

"No I refuse to die twice!" Chilled yelled firing kai blasts at Kento as Kento closed his eyes and the hits caused an explosion.

"Kento!" Serena, Frost and Tsumuri yelled.

"Well I killed one on the pesky Saiyans not that leaves you three!" Chilled said looking at the others.

"Don't get too cocky take another look!" Tsumuri said as Chilled look to see the smoke cleared and saw Bardock shielded Kento.

"You…but why?" Kento asked.

"I don't know" Bardock said standing as he began walking towards Chilled.

"I'll kill you!" Chilled yelled punching as Bardock caught it.

"You ready?" Bardock said as the four heroes watch Bardock beat throw, spin catch and show Chilled who boss as they watch with wide eyes.

"Wow the first Super Saiyan" Serena said as Bardock kicked Chilled into the sky.

"I will kill all of you!" Chilled yelled throwing a massive yellow death ball towards them.

"You're the one going to die!" Bardock yelled throwing a kai ball as it began to push and get push back by Chilled death ball.

"Bardock needs help!" Serena yelled as Kento ran out next to Bardock.

"Victory Cannon!" Kento yelled said his blast into Bardock adding power.

"Take this!" Bardock yelled as the two blast hit Chilled.

"No!" Chilled yelled as he got launched into space.

"Source of Feedlings has been defeated this point in time line is now safe" Bulma said from their watches.

"Kids bring Bardock back to the base" Trunks said.

"What!" they all yelled as Trunks appeared with his sword on his back.

"He's not safe, Chilled was the weakest of this new enemy group and they sent him here think Chilled could catch Bardock alone but you four came so now they're sending in more powerful enemies to each time line" Trunks said.

"Will I get answers that I want?" Bardock asked.

"Yes, only if you come with us" Trunks said he said holding out his hand.

"Fine" Bardock said taking it as those two returned to the base and the four heroes were sent to their next mission.


	5. Raditz New Allies

Raditz New Allies

"Team Berserker change of plans were sending you to the day Raditz arrive the Elites will meet with Nappa and Vegeta arrival" Trunks said.

"Why the sudden change?" Reyoto asked.

"It seems we miss read the time line now don't argue and get ready" Trunks said.

"Yes sir" Team Berserker said.

The team soon found themselves on a small island as they looked around to endless ocean.

"Where the hell are we?" Reyoto asked.

"This is Kami Place, that Master Roshi guy lives here, I wonder where everyone is?" Harker said as they heard people talking and a boy crying.

"Put me down!" baby Gohan cried as the four heroes looked around the corner.

"I will not make the same mistake twice, so I will finish you off right now!" Raditz said pointing his hand to Goku laying hurt on his back.

"That not what's opposed to happen! We Have to stop him!" Naomi said.

"Oh no you don't Raditz! Berserker Wave!" Reyoto yelled.

"What! Ugh!" Raditz yelled getting hit by the blast and sent flying into the water as Naomi caught Gohan.

"Shhhh it's okay Gohan were friends" Naomi said as Gohan clung to her.

"Goku are you alright?" Reyoto asked holding out his hand to Goku.

"A tail? Your with him aren't you!" Goku yelled.

"Ugh hardly! Don't even compare us to him" Reyoto said as Goku took Reyoto hand and Goku helped him to his feet.

"Hey you look like Piccolo" Goku said to Harker.

"That's because were the same species" Harker said.

"Alight! Which one of you brats hit me!" Raditz yelled stepping back onto the beach drenched in water.

"Me! What are you going to do about it!" Reyoto growled.

"Hmm I like your choice in hairstyle but someone needs to put you brats in your place" Raditz said.

"Oh were so scared" Naomi said.

'How about you show us what you got!' Frost wrote.

"Wait what does that say? How about you…Why you little!" Raditz growled getting ready to attack.

"Raditz don't!" a man yelled as everyone attention was to a man in a black hood on the roof.

"My lord" Raditz said.

"So you're the one behind this!" Harker said.

"Oh shut it you little brats! Raditz collect Gohan and go! We have a seclude to keep!" the man yelled.

"Yes sir" Raditz said as he vanished.

"Where did he go!" Reyoto yelled as they heard Naomi grunt and saw Raditz had one amr holding her in a chock hold as she tried to break his grip and his other hand held onto the crying Gohan shirt.

"Let me go! Daddy help me!" Gohan cried.

"Gohan!" Goku yelled but Reyoto held his arm out as Raditz grip on Naomi neck got tighter.

"Let them go Raditz!" Reyoto growled.

"I'm afraid not, Intend to get my revenge and don't give a damn what the master orders!" Raditz yelled.

"You fool, your hunger for revenge will be your downfall" the hooded man said leaving into darkness.

"Good now that he's gone come and find me Kakarot, same goes for you brats if you want to see these two alive!" Raditz yelled disappearing into darkness.

"Gohan!" Goku yelled.

"We'll find him he hasn't left this world so he'll be easy to track" Harker said.

"Who are you?" Goku asked.

"Allies now are we going to stand around and talk or are we going to save your son?" Reyoto said.

"Nimbus!" Goku yelled as the gold cloud flew in.

"Come on guys we got to save Naomi!" Reyoto said.

"Right!" Harker said.

'Rodger!' Frost wrote.

Soon the three Saiyans were flying in behind Goku moving cloud.

"Remember guys Goku needs to die here to make sure the time line doesn't get screwed up" Reyoto said.

"But's it's Piccolo attack that killed both Raditz and Goku" Harker said.

'Where is Piccolo anyway' Frost wrote.

IIIII

"Get your filth hands off me!" Naomi yelled.

"Oh shut the hell up!" Raditz growled as he chucked Gohan into his space pod.

"Oh you better hope I don't get free!" Naomi growled trying to break Raditz grip.

Naomi then felt Raditz sniffing her hair as she growled.

"It's been a long time since I smelt a Saiyan female scent, it's alluring" he purred.

"Ugh! As if!" Naomi growled.

"Oh I sense your friends arriving oh and with Piccolo too" Raditz said.

"Looks like history about to repeat itself" Naomi said.

"Not this time because I got a friend with me" Raditz said snapping his fingers as the ground shook.

"What is that!" Naomi yelled.

"Did you think the Feedlings could only form into people?" Raditz said as a monster size shadow began to rise from the ground.

"That is the Feedlings Hirudegarn and he's been waiting to play!" Raditz said.

IIIII

The heroes soon saw the large shadow monster as they all stopped midair.

"What the hell is that!" Piccolo yelled.

"A Feedling of some sort of monster!" Harker said.

'Is it weaker or stronger than the other Feedlings?' Frost wrote.

"Not sure I can't sense any power from it" Harker said.

"Piccolo Goku you handle Raditz we'll handle ugly here" Reyoto said.

"Are you sure?" Goku asked.

"You want to save your son or not!" Reyoto yelled as Goku and Piccolo flew down below.

"Uh Reyoto are you sure we can handle this thing?" Harker asked.

"I think we can" Reyoto said cracking his knuckles as the Dragon Feedling roared at them.

IIII

Down below Piccolo and Goku landed a little ways from Raditz and Naomi.

"Where's Gohan?" Goku asked.

"In the space pod!" Naomi said as Raditz grip got tighter.

"No need to speak brat" Raditz said.

"Let the girl go you coward unless you need a shield to fight us!" Goku said.

"I have no intention of fighting you two again" Raditz said as confusion hit Piccolo and Goku.

"Again?" Goku said as Naomi shoved her elbow into Raditz gut breaking his arm and grabbing his head and threw him over her shoulder.

"Wow" Goku said with wide eyes like Piccolo.

"What? Who said only guys knows how to fight?" Naomi said.

"Why you little bitch! You'll regret that!" Raditz growled.

"Oh I'm so sacred" Naomi said as Goku and Vegeta began removing some of their training gear.

"You know what, it's brats like you and your friends that really pisses me off! Double Sunday!" he yelled sending the blast towards Naomi.

"Black Rose Strike!" Naomi yelled sending a purple and black blast at Raditz attack and sent it into the air as Raditz laughed.

"Ah I see it now, now I know why your one of the seven" he said.

"What do you mean?" Naomi asked.

"Don't you find it at all strange that the Feedlings just showed up and every villain in this universe happens to be working together?" Radtiz said.

"What are you talking about! You're not making any sense!" Naomi yelled.

"Trunks saw this and collected you all before we did" he said.

"Trunks?" Naomi said.

"I've heard enough talk! Fight!" Piccolo yelled as they all went into fighting stances.

IIIII

'Icy Needles!' Frost wrote as blue needle like kai blast came down at the massive Feedling.

"Hell's Fury!" Harker yelled hitting the monster in the gut with a large fire like kai ball.

"Berserker Wave!" Reyoto yelled as his kai blast went through the Feedling leaving a massive hole where its heart should be.

"Damn it's still standing! Even after our most powerful attacks!" Harker yelled.

"Maybe a combination attack will work!" Reyoto said.

'We need Naomi to add more power if we use a combination attack' Frost wrote.

"Frost right, Naomi can help give us more power if she was here" Harker said.

"Well by the look of it she busy right now" Reyoto said as they looked down to see the three warriors going up against Raditz.

"Guess your right" Harker said.

"Whoa heads up!" Reyoto yelled as they dodged the Feedling swinging at them.

"What the hell Frost! Why didn't you warn us!" Harker yelled as a vain formed on Frost head as he began to write.

'Hello! I can't talk! Unless you want me to kai blast you next time you say that! Pay attention to your fights!' Frost wrote aggressively.

"Enough of this let's go!" Reyoto yelled as they all glowed purple.

"Berserker Rampage!" Reyoto and Harker yelled while Frost wrote it as they all got engulfed in purple kai and turned into pinballs as they began hit, bust threw and damaging the Feedling as the fighter down below only saw purple blurs attacking the Feedling as the three balls formed into one and went through the Feedling head as it fell to its knees and began to dissolve.

IIIIIII

Naomi tried to make a kick at Raditz head as he blocked and pushed her back as Goku made another attack attempt and got it in the gut while Piccolo got a kick to the face.

"Damn he's strong" Naomi panted as an explosion got their attention as they saw a growling and very angry Gohan.

"I'm not going to fall for this one again!" Raditz yelled forming a kai ball.

"Gohan!" Naomi yelled pushing Gohan out of the way of Raditz blast as Goku got onto Raditz back.

"Piccolo now!" Goku yelled.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yelled making the hit go through Raditz and Goku.

"Not again" Raditz said before collapsing on the ground dead.

"Daddy!" Gohan yelled running to his dad as Piccolo approached Naomi.

"What was the Saiyan talking about when he said again?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Piccolo but I can't tell you, you're going to have to trust me when I say I really can't tell you" she said as they saw the Feedling disappear and the three heroes landed near Goku.

"You and your friends are strong, who are you kids?" he asked.

"Oh just a bunch of nosey brats" Reyoto said as they all took to the air.

"Source of Feedlings has been eliminated, sending you to your next destination" Bulma said from their watches.

"Ready" Reyoto said as they all glowed and left this point in time.

IIIIII

Bardock was sitting at a table in the Cafeteria at the Grand Planet as Trunks finished explaining what's been happening.

"You really think those brats will be able to defeat such an enemy?" Bardock asked.

"Those "brats" will prove to you they are stronger then they appear" Trunks said.

"What about you Trunks? What do you get out of this?" Bardock asked.

"Nothing, I want to see my student succeed and this is the perfect time to test their limits" Trunks said.

"But they're only kids, you're putting them in more danger than they were in their original worlds" Bardock said.

"Bardock the fate of the universes rest in their hands, I have no choice but to send them in" Trunks said.

"Your hiding something, you know more about those "Feedlings" then you let on, "who is really controlling them Trunks?" he asked.


	6. A Villain Face

A.N. I would like to thank Keizen ssj5 & Xx-crazy-sorry-xX for being the first two to review my story, i hope you guys like this!

A Villain Face

Team Elite found themselves in a rocky canyon as they all looked around.

"Where are we?" May asked.

"Somewhere very rocky" Azumuri said.

""Clearly" Zang said sarcastically.

"According to Bulma thingamajig this is the site where Napa and Vegeta will go up against the Z-Fighters" May said.

"Okay so where the fight? I don't hear or feel any battles going on" Zang said.

"Maybe because I expected you" a voice said as they looked up the canyon wall to see a hooded man.

"Oh great another one of those guys we've heard about" Zang said sarcastically.

"So what did you do? Kill off the Z-Fighters?" Azumuri asked.

"Nope the fight still going on, but the Z-Fighters are having a little trouble with the Saibaman and the Feedlings" he said.

"What!" Zang said as they heard an explosion.

"Goku won't make it in time if we don't help" May said.

"Would you be willing to risk your lives to save a bunch of weaklings?" the man asked.

"Yes! Unlike you were willing to help others in need!" Chill said.

"Hmp grow up" the man said disappearing.

"Let's go!" Zang said as they took to the sky.

Krillin was gripping his arm with blood dripping down it as Saibaman and Feedlings surrounded him and his unconscious or dead friends as Vegeta and Nappa laughed.

"Not sure what the hell these things are but they made this entertaining to watch" Vegeta said.

"Yeah none of these weaklings are worth are time" Nappa said as a Saibaman came jumping at Krillin as he looked away prepared for death.

"Mega Flash!" Zang yelled destroying the Saibaman midair.

"What!" Vegeta growled as the four heroes landed.

"Who the hell are these clowns?" Nappa asked.

"Two of them are Saiyans!" Vegeta growled.

"This has to stop Vegeta! Azumuri get rid of these guys!" Zang yelled.

"With pleasure!" Azumuri said taking to the sky, "Night Wing Barrage!" hundreds of kai blasts them came raining down destroying every last Saibaman and Feedlings.

"Impressive, you brats hold more power than those weaklings" Vegeta said.

"Krillin where's Gohan?" May asked.

"Over there" Krillin said pointing to the unconscious boy, "the others are dead! They slaughter them!"

"Don't even bother trying to take them on Krillin your in no condition to fight" Chill said.

"Oh so I suppose you brats are going to take us on then?" Nappa said.

"Yeah we are and don't be surprised when these "brats" show you whose boss you bald headed moron" Zang said as Vegeta chuckled and Nappa had a vain ready to burst on his head.

"You little brats! I'll bash your heads in!" he yelled.

"Then come over here and try!" Azumuri said.

"Uh guys we don't stand a chance against him" May whispered.

"We know, we just need to stall long enough for Goku to get here" Zang whispered.

"But how long can we do that for?" Chill asked.

"Don't know but we just need to stall" Zang said as Nappa came charging at them.

They all split off as Nappa missed his swing as Zang brought his elbow down onto Nappa head and sent him crashing into the ground.

"Saiyans? Tell me brats who are your parents because there's no way you came off of Planet Vegeta" Vegeta said May and Zang.

"Like we'd tell you" Zang said.

"Nappa beat the answer out of them while you're at it" Vegeta said.

"With pleasure!" Nappa said getting back up and cracking his knuckles.

"Guys we need a plan here" Chill whispered.

"Hey Nappa you will get a laugh out of this, these brats power levels are weaker than that bald one" Vegeta said using his scanner a Nappa laughed.

"Really? Then how can those monster be destroyed so easily if these weaklings could barely handle them" Nappa laughed.

"Laugh while you can! Were stronger than we look!" Azumuri yelled.

"Yeah right" Nappa said as Vegeta saw their power levels going up as the ground shook around them.

"What? Their going past three thousand!" Vegeta growled.

"What! Who's the strongest!" Nappa yelled as the scanner locked on Zang who reached five thousand.

"The boy in blue! His is five thousand" Vegeta said.

"What how does a brat get that much power!" Nappa yelled.

"Turn around and you'll find out!" Zang said as Nappa turned his attention away from Vegeta and got a punch in the face.

"Guys now!" Chill yelled as they all glowed blue.

"United Elite attack!" they all yelled as they were each engulfed in blue kai auras "Elite Stirke Force!"

Nappa then got up to see the four blue energy covered heroes begin to spin around him and form a blue tornado with him in the center he then got hit in the shoulder by a blue kai ball as he began getting hit by a never ending storm of blue kai balls as smoke began to leave the top of the tornado and the four heroes jumped out surrounding the still spinning energy tornado as it began to fade and smoke was left.

"Did we beat him?" May panted.

"Nope look" Zang said as the smoke cleared as they saw a very angry and now armor less Nappa with burnt marks on parts of his body.

"Damn that was our strongest combination attack!" Chill said.

"Oh was it?" Nappa said.

"Way to go big mouth" Azumuri said.

"My turn! Break Cannon!" Nappa yelled shooting a kai blast from his mouth that hit Zang and sent him flying in the side of a cliff.

"Zang!" his team yelled.

"Your next!" Nappa yelled back handing Azumuri and sent him flying, then kicked Chill then grabbed May neck and held her off the ground.

"Ugh!" May grunted trying to get air and break Nappa grip.

"She the weakest of the bunch" Vegeta said.

"Then she not even worth me lifting a fist" Nappa said holding a kai ball to her head.

"Chilling Death Wheel!" Chill yelled as Napp turned to see Chill spinning as an icy wheel come at him as he got rammed in the side and May dropped to the ground as she coughed.

"May are you okay?" Azumuri asked crouching down next to her.

"I'm fine" she said.

"You little runt!" Nappa yelled smacking the side of the wheel and sent Chill rolling onto the ground with a grunt.

"Ow! That the last time I challenge someone clearly stronger than me" Chill said getting back up.

"You brats still have the will to fight?" Nappa said.

"It will take a lot more than a few smacks to bring us down" Zang said brushing off dirt from his fighting clothes and spat some blood to the ground.

"Then I guess I'll have to use punches than" Nappa said.

"Leave them alone!" a voice yelled as they all turned to see Goku.

"Goku!" Team Elite yelled.

'Four kids coming to help again? Do they know those others guys?' Goku thought.

"Oh so your Kakarot?" Nappa said

"Yeah and you're the one who likes to bully kids" Goku said.

'Neither Nappa or Vegeta seems to be working with whoever controlling the Feedlings, but who the one that opposed to make sure Goku loses this fight?' Zang thought.

"Ah you finally showed up" a voice said as a figure in a hood around Zang and the other STF heroes height.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Nappa asked.

"Thank you for keeping him distracted Nappa but yours and Vegeta services are no longer required" he said.

"What! Why you little punk!" Nappa growled.

"Shadow Spear" the boy said as Nappa shadow turned into a need and went right threw his body as all the fighters eyes widen as Nappa spat out blood.

"Oh don't act surprised Vegeta, you were just going to blow him up anyway I'm just showing the annoying heroes what I'm capable of" he said as a kai ball formed at the end of the shadow needle and Nappa was blown up.

"Now your next Vegeta" the boy said turning his attention to Vegeta as a shadow blade cut off Vegeta tail as Zang came up from the side and kicked the hooded boy into the side of the cliff.

"That little brat!" Vegeta yelled.

"Nice kick Zang" Chill said.

"Thanks" Zang said.

"Really that was the best you could do? That didn't even hurt me it was more like a feather landing on my skin" the boy said getting up.

"Goku you handle Vegeta! We'll handle this guy!" Zang yelled.

"Right!" Goku said.

"Oh you intend to fight me? That is a foolish move to challenge me" the boy said as the four heroes stood away from him.

"Who are you really?" May asked.

"Me? I'm just another warrior with a dark secret" he said as a tail came out from his cloak.

"A tail! He's a Saiyan!" Azumuri yelled.

"You are correct! Ten points to the Namek!" the boy said.

"Why are you working with this Master?" Zang asked.

"Why? That's my business, but seeing that your four are just a waste of my time I'll make this quick" he said as his shadow began to turn into a tentacle slithering creature.

"Is that how the Feedlings are created!" Chill said pointing to the boy shadow.

"Oh no I can't create the Feedlings but I'll tell you this, they fear me" he said as the battle between Goku and Vegeta began to shake the ground.

"They can feel?" May asked.

"Oh yes, they may appear to you as creatures made of nothing but darkness but in reality they real things, this have emotions like you but are unable to speak they take on the forms of powerful warriors to defend themselves but thanks to the Master they serve us" he said.

"Why are you trying to destroy Goku?" Azumuri asked.

"Why? Do you really want to know?" he asked.

"Yes we would" Zang said.

"In that case I'm not telling you anything" he said.

"That's it! I'm kicking his ass!" Chill yelled.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but turn around Goku and Vegeta about to start the show" the boy said as they turned wide eyed to see Goku charging a Kamehameha and Vegeta a Final Flash.

"And just to make sure you don't go taking cover" the boy said as their shadows turned into tentacles and held them all in place.

"Ugh what the hell is this!" Zang yelled struggling to get the shadow ropes on him off.

"You like it? This is my Shadow Trap Technique it allows me to have complete control of your movements, now prepare to feel the full impact of the two most powerful Saiyans in the universe attacks" he said.

"My god! He going to use us as shield and take this opportunity to kill Goku!" Chill yelled struggling.

"Oh so you're all not a bunch of morons, good so you know what my plan is" he said.

"You won't get away with this!" May yelled.

"Afraid I will my dear but this blast won't be enough to kill the two of you since you two are needed but as for your friends Azumuri and Chill, well they're disposable" he said.

"What do you mean needed? Needed for what!" Zang yelled.

"That's something you need to ask Trunks because he's the one who failed to protect the six of you" he said.

"Wait six? You're talking about the Saiyans aren't you?" Azumuri yelled.

"That's for me to know, now say your final goodbyes kids the show about to begin!" he said.

"You won't get away with this!" Chill yelled.

"We already have!" he said.

"Ha!"

"Final Flash" Both Saiyans attacks then collided as Goku over powered and the wave of energy came towards them as a brown hooded figure landed in front of the four young heroes.

"What! You!" the boy yelled.

"Mega Solar Shield!" the man yelled as a kai shield formed in front of him and blocked the blast from the kids.

When the light faded Goku and Vegeta lay on the ground as the man dropped the shield and turned to the five young kids.

"Hmp fine you win this round" the boy said as the shadow tentacles detached themselves from the heroes.

"Oh when I get my hands on him!" Chill growled.

"Oh don't worry you will all fight me soon but for now I'll leave you with this" he said removing his hood as their eyes widen to see an exact replica of Kento with his hair tied behind his head, tan skin and red eyes.

"You!...Who are you really? And why do you look like our friend?" Zang asked.

"Friend? Tell me something have you all told Kento about your past lives? Your original universes?" the boy asked.

"Yeah so?" Azumuri said.

"Do any of you recall him ever telling any of you about his previous home?" the boy asked.

'Now that I think about it, no he didn't Kento always seemed so happy I never even bothered' Zang thought.

"I thought so, ask your "friends" who he really is and when he started acting like the Happy-Go-Lucky moron you all know and love" the boy said as he left in a black hole.

"Source of Feedling activity is gone, this point in time is now safe" Bulma said from their watches.

"He has to be lying, Kento would never betray us" May said.

"Your right we've all known Kento for years and he'd do nothing to betray our trust" Zang said.

"He wasn't lying the tone in his voice, the look in his eyes, he was telling the truth all right but the Happy-Go-Lucky part was a lie" Azumuri said.

"But why would Kento tells us nothing about his original home?" Chill asked.

"We're just going to have to ask him next time we run into him" Zang said as they saw Vegeta space pod take off into space.

"Oh hey thanks for the help earlier" May said as they turned to see the brown hooded figure gone.

"Weird" Chill said as Zang approached Goku.

"Sorry we have to do this Goku but we really have to go" Zang said looking down at Goku who was unable to move.

"Can I at least know your guys names?" Goku asked.

"I'm Zang, this is May, he's Chill and that's Azumuri, I would shake your hand but I think I would break your arm if I did" Zang said.

"Yeah, well it was nice meeting you guys, thanks for your help" he said.

"No problem" Zang said as they all flew away.

"Prepare for your next destination" Bulma said as they left this time period.


	7. The Tree of Might

The Tree of Might and the Order of Shadows

Team Hero soon ended up in another point in time as they found themselves in a large city with massive tree roots going the building and the ground.

"What the hell happened here?" Froze asked.

"According to Bulma watch thing this is the time when Turles and his men came and planted the Tree of Might" Serena said.

"What the Tree of Might?" Kento asked.

"I'm guessing that's the Tree of Might" Tsumuri said as they all looked in his direction and saw a massive tree going into the sky.

"That's a big tree" Kento said.

"You guys sense that?" Froze asked.

"Yeah, someone very evil is here" Serena said.

"Let's get a closer look" Kento said as they flew towards the trunk of the massive tree.

"Wow this thing is huge!" Kento yelled as his voice echoed.

"Shouldn't Goku and his friends be here?" Froze asked.

"According to the watch they should be trying to blast the trunk, but I don't hear or sense anything around" Tsumuri said.

The sounds of explosion on the other side of the tree got their attention as they flew around to see Goku and his friends.

"Hey Goku look!" Krillin said as they all looked up.

"Hey! You look familiar do I know you?" Goku said.

"Uh no never meet you before!" Kento said as they flew down.

"Are you sure because you all look like some guys we've meet before?" Krillin asked.

"Nope that wasn't us!" Kento said scratching the back of his head.

"Huh? Hey I sense something on the top of this tree" Kento said.

"Me too" Goku said as all the heroes flew up and landed on a flat opening of the tree and found several laughing aliens.

"So they were right, here are the losers again but his time we have new meat" Amond said.

"So this Master guy warned you guys too huh?" Tsumuri said.

"Yes but this time we'll not fall to the likes of you weakling again" Amond said.

"These loser whipped your ass last time, what makes you think it won't happen again?" Kento said.

"There these kids go talking like they know something, can you guys please fill us in" Krillin said.

"Shhhh!" Froze said to him.

"But this time we got something you guys don't" Daiz said.

"Oh and what would that be?" Serena said.

"We got the Feedlings on our side" Cacao said as the Feedlings began to form.

"Okay we'll fight in teams Serena you help Yamcha, Tsumuri you stick with Krillin, Froze you help Tien and I'll give Goku my help" Kento said.

"Lets go!" the Z-Fighter yelled as everyone faded out to fight different battles.

"Tien over there!" Frost yelled as Lakasei and Rasin came at them.

"Fire!" Tien yelled as him Chiaotzu and Froze fired kai blast at them but they took the hits then kicked the three of them into clouds below.

"Solar Flare!" Tien yelled blinding the two aliens.

"Dammit! We fell for that same trick twice!" Rasin yelled.

"But here's the new trick!" Froze yelled appearing behind them, "Gravity Sphere!" he yelled forming the kai blast and used it the landed on top of the aliens and send them flying down.

Tsumuri and Krillin were going up against Amond as Krillin charged for his Destructo Disk and Tsumuri for his Mighty Drill.

"Destructo Disk!" Krillin yelled throwing the disk as Amond began spinning a kai blast cam shooting at them.

"Here where I jump in!" Tsumuri said teleporting above Amond, "Mighty Drill!" he yelled as Amond quickly dodged the kai attack that was spinning around Tsumuri arm.

"Hmm this is going to be tricky" Tsumuri said slamming his elbow into a Feedling skull as it tried to sneak up behind him.

Yamcha and Serena were up against Cacao as Yamcha hit his with his sprit ball attack.

"Nice hit" Serena said.

"Thanks Yamcha said as Cacao came flying at them as they began punching at each other.

"Violet Beam!" Serena yelled as Cacao teleported away from her attack.

"Where did he go!" Yamcha yelled over here!" Cacao yelled close lining them and sent them crashing into the ground below.

"Ymacha get up!" Serena yelled as the alien formed a kai ball and was hit by a blue one.

"Eat that!" Goku yelled.

"Goku look out!" Kento yelled as Daiz shot a kai blast at them and he kicked it back at him as Goku blasted Cacao.

IIIIII

"Just like you said those four brats did come" Turles said to a hooded figure.

"Told you so and you didn't believe me" he said.

"I guess the Order of Shadows is with us after all" Turles said.

"Now Turles I'm going to watch the show, don't let your men make the same mistakes twice, I'm not coming back to give you guys a second chance and my Master has big plans for your cousin" the man said.

"Yes Kakarot" Turles said as Goku and Kento showed up on the screen, "is that little brat my cousin too because he looks just like me?"

"In another universe he's Raditz son but in this universe he's not even related to you but the blood in his veins say otherwise" the man said.

"I think I'm going to go greet my nephew Gohan" Turles said leaving the room.

IIIIII

"Oh man where did everyone go?" Gohan asked as he bumped into Turles as he looked up the darker skinned man.

"Why hello again" he said grabbing Gohan shirt.

"Hey let me go!" Gohan yelled.

"I'm plan to get my revenge and what's better than eliminating the man who ended my existences son" Turles said.

"What are you talking about!" Gohan yelled.

"I see, so those useless hero teams didn't tell any of you anything huh? Well then maybe I can have some fun with this" Turles said.

"Put the boy down Turles" a voice said as Turles turned to see a brown hooded man.

"That voice, you sound like someone I believed to be dead" Turles said.

"I'll repeat myself one last time Turles, drop the boy or meet your end" the man said a Piccolo flew down next to them.

"I see you went and got Piccolo too" Turles said tossing Gohan to Piccolo then came up behind them and kai blasted them.

"Gohan!" the man yelled as he saw Piccolo and Gohan crash down.

"Concern for the boy huh? If I were to take a guess I'd say you have a strong connection to that boy" Turles said.

"My connection to them is none of your concern" the man said.

"Is that so? Well then Moon Blast Glow!" Turles yelled sending the blast into the sky.

"What? You think you can get that trick to work on me?" the man said.

"Oh not you, a friend of mine told me about two little Saiyans here who never transformed, I just want to see if Kakarot can handle three great apes" Turles said as the man looked down to see Gohan transforming.

IIIIII

A roar got Goku and Kento attention as they saw Gohan had transformed as Kento knew what that meant.

"Serena don't look at he sky!" Kento yelled.

"What did they do to my son!" Goku yelled.

"We need to cut off his tail!" Kento yelled.

"I think you two should just die!" Diaz said as him and Cacao sent two kai blast down on them.

"Gohan!" Serena yelled getting the ape attention, "Gohan sweetie listen to me you have to gain control" she said as he swung at her as she dodged.

Goku had formed a kai shield around him and Kento as glared up at the two aliens.

"Let's go!" Kento yelled as him and Goku took into the air.

"Victory Cannon!"

"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled as they blasted the two aliens and sent them flying then exploding as the two Saiyans landed and great ape Gohan landed in front of them.

"Gohan listen to me! You can control it! Come Gohan I know you're in there!" Kento yelled.

"Kento look out!" Serena yelled as the ape swung a fist at them and Goku and Kento flew out of the way and into the air.

"Gohan!" Goku yelled.

"Come on kid snap out of it!" Kento yelled as the ape swung again and they dodged and took off with the ape following.

"That's it!" Kento yelled grabbing Goku as they flew under the ape legs and made it fall over.

"Gohan it's daddy!" Goku yelled as the ape swung again but instead of dodging successfully the ape smacked them and sent them crashing into one of the roots of the tree and onto the hard ground.

"Ow! Your son sure knows how to hit" Kento said rubbing his nose.

IIIIII

"We got to cut off his tail!" Piccolo yelled.

"But how? We can't get close enough with that annoying Saiyan hearing of his" Tsumuri said.

IIIIIII

"Turles this game you're playing must end, the brats saw what you planned and avoid causing you your win" the hooded man said.

"Then they'll see this!" Turles said throwing a kai ball down as an explosion made, Great Ape Gohan, Kento, and Goku fall into a massive hole and into a large amount of water.

"I have faith they will beat you and when they do you'll know you error of the path you choose like I have" he hood man said dissapering.

IIIII

Goku and Kento then rose from the and gasped in air as they looked around, "Gohan!" Goku yelled.

"Gohan where are you!" Kento yelled.

They then turned to see the ape rise from the water and grab both of them with both his fists and began crushing them as they cried out in pain.

"Gohan put them!" Serena yelled as she saw Turles land in and laughed.

"Enjoy the show girl he's going to crush them like bugs" Turles said.

"Come on Gohan look who your crushing it's your father Gohan!" Serena yelled as a purple dragon flew in then began roaring at Gohan as the ape seemed to calm.

The Dragon then looked to tire out from flying as Gohan dropped Goku and Kento and catch the dragon in his hands.

"Aw! He's just like a baby monkey playing with a friend!" Serena said.

"Now is not the best time to find something adorable in battle Serena" Kento said with an annoyed expression.

"Sorry" Serena said.

"Ugh this is what happened last" Turles said.

"Goku up there!" Kento yelled as Goku and Kento looked up to Turles.

"How can someone like you be realted to such a kind person like Goku!" Serena yelled.

"Like I care" Turles said sending a blast that sent Gohan purple dragon flying as Serena caught him and pulled the dragon away from the blast as the ape went on a rampage.

The ape then locked his sights on Turles as he growled.

"That right Gohan it was him! He's the one who hurt this poor baby dragon or dinosaur" Serena said as the ape at Turles.

"Follow me brat!" Turles said flying up and prepared for an attack.

"Goku now!" Kento yelled pulling on Gohan tail as Goku threw a Destructo Dick and cut off the tail as Turles attack missed him and Kento caught the falling boy.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked.

"Just a friend Gohan" Kento said.

"Gohan!" Goku yelled running towards them.

"He's alright, but Turles won't be" Kento growled.

"This ends now!" Goku yelled.

"Serena take Gohan somewhere safe it's about to get ugly down here" Kento said handing Gohan to Serena.

Kento and Goku stood outside the cavern glaring at Turles who returned those glares.

"This was too easy" Amond said dropping a beat up Krillin and Tsumuri to the ground.

"We already made quick work of your friends" Rasin said.

"Even these news guys were easy" Lakasei said.

Nearby Tien collapsed to the ground as Froze tried to use a tree to keep himself up but then fell on the ground.

"You're going to pay for that!" Kento growled.

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is" Daiz said.

"Kento you ready?" Goku asked.

"Whenever you are!" Kento said as they both went into fighting stances.

"Five against two that's fair!" Goku said.

"Tell me about it!" Kento said as Turles henchmen began attacking them as they blocked and dodged their punches and kicks.

"I've had enough!" Kento yelled as Goku glowed red and Kento glowed red making all the enemies scouters blow up.

Goku then punched Amond and Cacao while Kento kneed Rasin and Lakasei in their guts and Goku kneed Daiz as all the villians collapsed.

IIII

"Oh man that over grown leach tree is already making the trees die" Serena said seeing all the leaves and green plants turn brown as she held Gohan in her arms.

"Your more concerned about stupid plants then your own life?" a man asked as she turned to see a hood man.

"Who are you!" Serena yelled holding out one arm to defend herself and one holding onto Gohan for dear life.

"I'm the one who going to take that brat" he said.

"Over my dead body!" Serena growled.

"Well I can't kill you because your needed but I will beat you into a bloody pulp" he said.

IIIIII

Goku and Kento charged at Turles as Goku punched him and Kento kicked the man as Turles took the air into the leaves of the Tree as the two Saiyans flowed.

"You can't win I know every move you'll make Kakarot" Turles said dodging Goku attack.

"Yeah but you don't know mine!" Kento yelled kicking the man in the gut and punched him up into the air.

Turles began running inside a cave like part of the tree as the two Saiyans followed and saw Turles grab a red fruit and run back outside as they followed to see him floating in the air waiting.

"I think you know what happens when I eat this you little brat" Turles said taking a bite of the fruit as his muscles expanded as Kento and Goku eyes widen and they both got punched in the face and sent flying into the trunk of the tree and Turles kneed both of them in their guts.

He then slammed them both towards the ground below and shot kai blast at them as they crashed into the earth with kai blast shooting down on them.

"I'm twice as strong as I was the last time we fought Kakarot, even with your numbers of warriors increased your still no make for me" Turles said as an explosion happened below as Kento and Goku both stood panting and very beaten.

"No offence Goku but your cousin an ass!" Kento growled.

"Yeah tell me about it" Goku said.

"Still alive? It looks like I'll have to make this quick" Turles said.

"Kaio-ken x20!" Goku yelled erupting in red kai energy.

"Saiyan Sprit!" Kento yelled glowing with blue energy and they both charged at Turles who teleported from their attack as they tried to hit him again but dodged their attacks and punched them both into the trunk of the tree making the energy vanish as he slammed them down then teleported down and slammed his knee into Goku gut and slammed his elbow into Kento.

He then held Goku against the ground with his foot while he held Kento off the ground by his neck by keeping him pressed against the tree.

"Now this time I will finish you off" Turles said as he began blasting Goku.

"No! Leave him alone!" Kento yelled clawing at the armor of Turles arm.

"Now as for you, the Masters want you alive so I think I'll just do this" Turles said punching Kento in the gut as he coughed blood and dropped him to the ground as he flew up the tree.

"Get up!" Kento growled as he spat blood, "please Goku get up I can't beat him on my own" he said.

"I can't move" Goku grunted.

"Yes you can now move! Gohan and the others need us to win!" Kento yelled flipping Goku over.

IIIII

Turles reached the cave of the tree as he saw te injured fighters, "oh still alive are you? This will be fun" Turles said.

IIII

"We have to keep fighting Goku now get off your ass!" Kento yelled as Goku got up.

"For Gohan and the others!" Goku grunted.

"For our friends!" Kento said.

"Earth give me power!" Goku yelled holding up his arms.

"Team Hero! Combination attack!" Kento yelled as him and the other three heroes glowed red.

"Team Hero Combination Attack!" they all yelled as Turles saw the four red warriors surrounded him, "Hero Beat Down!"

Turles then saw the red kai covered hero vanish then got a punch to the gut as he felt fast attacks began to hit him as four red dots spun around him hitting him every now and then and never giving him a chance to attack then the four heroes all hit him all at once and sent him flying into the tree.

"Was that the best you could do?" Turles said.

"Oh crap" Froze said as Turles vanished then punched him in the gut, kicked Tsumuri, punched Kento and kicked Serena then began beating on Goku friends.

"Guys get up" Kento grunted seeing his fallen friends and Goku friends.

"Brats like you really get on my nerves!" Turles yelled grabbing Kento shirt and held him off the ground and towards his face, "why do you keep fighting an unwinnable battle?"

"Because no battle unwinnable no person is unbeatable, I will continue to fight until I find a way to win!" Kento growled.

"Oh grow up!" Turles said getting ready to punch him.

"Turles!" Goku yelled as they saw Goku holding a blue kai ball, "put him down!" he yelled throwing it at him as Turles shot a black kai ball and it caused Goku attack to explode then explode where Goku was standing.

"No" Kento grunted seeing Goku passed out.

"Looks like you and your friends failed brat" Turles said chucking Kento aside and walked into the cave part of the tree.

IIII

"Kakarot" a voice said as Goku opened his eyes to see a brown hooded figure.

"Who are you?" Goku asked.

"Shhhh, here" the man said holding out one the fruits and placed it in Goku hand.

"The fruit? But how did you…?"

"Never mind that, your friends need you and so does those kids, don't let me down" the man walking away from Goku view as Goku turned his head to see the man gone.

IIII

"Turles!" Goku yelled as Turles turned to see him.

"What! How! I made sure all the fruits were away this time!" Turles yelled as he heard a man laughed and looked up to see the hooded man, "you!"

"Yeah it seems you slipped up Turles" the man said as Goku hit Turles with a blast causing an explosion and caused the Tree of Might to glow gold then blow up and restore the energy it took back to the Earth.

Kento gasped when the air returned into the Earth as he quickly crawled over to Serena.

"Serena?" Kento said.

"Ugh! Please tell me we won" she grunted.

"Yep Goku won" Kento said.

IIIII

Later that day Goku and the others meet by a creek for a camp as Kento and his friends prepared to make their farewells.

"Do you guys really have to go?" Goku asked.

"Yeah we have to get going we still need to train so we won't be useless the next time you guys need help" Kento said.

"You guys weren't useless you guys were stronger than I thought you'd be" Goku said.

"Thanks that means a lot" Serena said.

"Well this is goodbye for now all you keep training until the next time we meet" Froze said.

"Thanks again guys" Goku said holding out his hand as Goku took it and shook it.

"No thank you" Kento said.

IIIII

The Heroes were flying about the sky when Tsumuri noticed Serena concerned face.

"Something wrong Serena?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh no everything fine" she lied as she remember what happened earlier.

IIIIII

-Flashback-

"Who are you!" Serena yelled holding out one arm to defend herself and one holding onto Gohan for dear life.

"I'm the one who going to take that brat" he said.

"Over my dead body!" Serena growled.

"Well I can't kill you because you're needed but I will beat you into a bloody pulp" he said.

"Why am I need?" Serena growled.

"Oh now I see it" he said.

"See what?" she asked.

"Why my brother likes you" he said.

"Brother? What the hell are you talking about!" Serena yelled.

"Do you really know Kento? Have you ever wonder why he never talks about his past, why he always has a stupid smile slapped onto his face? Here something I want to ask? Has he ever mentioned his brother" the man asked removing his hood as she gasped seeing the man Team Elite ran into.

"You're lying!" Serena yelled.

"Fine don't believe me but watch your back girl, Kento may stab you in the back or even break that fragile heart of yours" he said disappearing

-End of flashback-

'Was this true? Will Kento betray us?' she thought looking at the back of Kento head as they flew as they were transported out of the timeline.


	8. Lord Slug

A.N. Thank you Ssj kugo for you encouraging review I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Lord Slug

Slowly approaching earth Lord Slug and his men could see Earth on a large screen, "so you were correct" Slug said looking to the black hooded figure.

"I would never lie, and the moment you step out four new brats will join the fight" he said.

"What do you suggest?" Slug asked.

"Kill them, feel free to kill all of them but the young Saiyans, they are needed you can beat them around into a bloody pulp if you like but don't kill them" the man said.

"Why not kill them?" Slug asked.

"Don't question me! If you want to end up like the rest then do as I say!" the man yelled as he left.

IIIII

Team Berserker found themselves in a destroyed city as Frost began writing.

'What the hell happened here?' he wrote.

"According to the watch this is the site when Lord Slug army began attacking the city" Naomi said.

"Lord Slug? What a horrible name, who makes their kid after a slimy salt sensitive bug" Reyoto said.

"The name sounds familiar" Harker said.

"You four hands up!" a man yelled as they turned to see an alien in a suit pointing a kai ball at.

"Okay who wants to get rid of that guy?" Harker asked.

'Ladies first' Frost said.

"Well aren't you boy gentlemen" Naomi said sarcastically as she teleported behind the alien and chopped his neck making the alien collapsed to the ground.

"Fire!" another alien yelled as they were surrounded and were getting green kai blast shot at them.

"Where did these guys come from!" Harker yelled as they began fighting the army of aliens.

"Who knows! Just fight!" Reyoto yelled punching an alien helmet as he began crying out in pain when the sun hit his face.

"So these aliens have a sensitivity to sun light" Naomi said.

"A Frost get rid of these!" Reyoto yelled.

'Fine' Frost wrote as both his hands glowed as he clapped them making all the glass on the helmets shatter as all the aliens collapsed.

"What move was that?" Harker asked.

'That was my Shattering Ice Technique' he wrote as the sky went dark and cloudy.

"What the hell? What's with sudden change in weather?" Reyoto asked as they saw a giant gold light going into the sky as it turned into the large dragon Shenron.

"Someone summoned the dragon!" Naomi yelled.

"Correct genius" a man said as they turned to see the hooded man.

"Oh great you again, what the hell do you want?" Reyoto asked.

"Me? Nothing but revenge" he said.

"Revenge? For what? We never did anything to you" Harker said.

"Your just a part of my revenge, Kento is my main target" he said.

"Kento? What do you want with Kento?" Naomi asked.

"Like I said you stupid moron I want revenge" he said.

'What did Kento ever do to you?' Frost wrote.

"That you will learn in all good time when you learn Kento dark secret" he said disappearing as the dragon turned back into the seven dragon balls and split off into different directions as the sky cleared as a machine took off into space and began spreading blacks clouds across the planet.

"Attention all troops the atmosphere is suitable for breathing I repeat the atmosphere is suitable for breathing" a voice said on an intercom.

"What the hell!" Harker yelled as they saw ice begin to cover the ground and the warm weather drop to freezing.

"Dammit! Why didn't you warn us that it would get cold Bulma!" Naomi growled regretting her choice in clothes.

"Sorry guys I can't monitor guys all at once" she said.

"Whatever" Reyoto shivered.

"You guys should consider a new choice in clothing" Harker said.

"Oh whatever! Not all of us can be aliens like you and Frost!" Reyoto growled.

'News flash genius, you're an alien too, your just an alien used to warm planet regions I was born on an icy one so this weather doesn't bother me' Frost wrote.

"Come on let's find one of the Z-Fighters and find the source of the Feedlings here" Naomi said as they walked down the road.

IIIII

Gohan and Oolong was hiding behind a car with Gohan pet dragon when a light got shinned on them "you there where are you going!" one of Slug men asked.

"Let's get out of here!" Gohan yelled as they ran into more soldiers.

"It's that kid again get him!" someone yelled.

"Lay so much as a hand on that kid and you'll regret it! Reyoto yelled as the soldiers looked up to see the four heroes.

"Hey! I know you guys!" Gohan said.

"Never mind that Gohan we have to fight!" Reyoto yelled as they all began fighting the soldiers.

"An army against five warriors yeah that's fair!" Naomi growled.

"Everyone get ready to fire!" Reyoto yelled as they all held out their hands in different directions.

"Now!" Harker yelled as they sent kai blasts in all directions and took out the army as more came.

"Okay now we run!" Reyoto yelled as they all began running down the destroyed road.

"There's too many to fight all at one!" Naomi yelled as they all floated in the sky.

"There they are fire!" a man yelled as green kai blasts got shot at them as they dodged till Gohan got hit and hit the ground.

"Gohan!" Reyoto yelled landing down next to the boy as the army came at them.

"Berserker Wave!" he yelled taking out half the arm as a large green kai blast took out the other half as Piccolo joined the fight.

"Mr. Piccolo what now?" Gohan asked.

"Now the real battle begins" Piccolo said as three of Slug strongest henchman stood out with the army.

"So that hood man was right, you four brats came" the orange dragon/alien Wings said.

"They don't look that tuff, I don't see what he made a big deal about" the green frog/alien Medamatcha said.

"Stand down they're ours" the blonde hair blue alien Angila said.

"Piccolo you ready?" Harker asked.

"Whenever you guys are" Piccolo said.

'I'll take the ugly green one with Naomi' Frost wrote.

"Me and Piccolo will take the pretty boy over there" Harker said.

"Gohan and I can handle the fat orange" Reyoto said.

"What did you call me!" Wing yelled coming at Reyoto and Gohan.

"Gohan watch this" Reyoto said as he teleported away from Wings swing.

"Where did he go!" Wings yelled.

"Right here!" Reyoto yelled kicking the alien into a frozen building.

"Wow your strong!" Gohan said.

"Come on lets have some fun" Reyoto said as Wings jumped out of the building.

IIIII

Watch out!" Naomi yelled as she and Frost dodged blasts Medamatcha shot at them.

'That thing eyes are creepy' Frost wrote as they heard the alien laugh.

"I think he's crazy" Naomi said.

"Two against one not fair! Let's even the odds!" Medamatcha said doing weird hand movements as his skin began to move as four heads began to wiggle out of his skin.

"Ew! That is so gross!" Naomi said as four mini Medamatcha jumped off him and at them.

'Blast them!' Frost wrote as they sent kai blast at the little aliens as one jumped onto Frost arm then onto his face.

"Frost!" Naomi yelled as two jumped onto her back, "get the hell off me!" she growled as the aliens glowed blue.

"Can you feel it? They're absorbing all your energy!" Medamatcha said.

"Is that so!" Naomi said flying backwards and crushed the alien on her back against a building.

IIIII

Reyoto punched Wing in the gut as Gohan kicked the alien and sent him flying down the road.

"Nice kick" Reyoto said.

"Thanks!" Gohan said.

"Well as much fun as this been I'm ending this" Reyoto said forming a kai ball.

"No wait I can't die twice!" Wings yelled.

"Tell someone who cares" Reyoto said blasting the alien and making it explode.

IIIII

"Take that!" Naomi yelled crushing one of the aliens heads and then the other one as she saw Frost fall to his knees.

"Frost hang on!" Naomi yelled as they jumped off him and went back into Medamatcha back.

IIII

"Hold still!" Harker yelled firing at Angila who dodged his attacks.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yelled as Angila went underground.

IIIII

"Someone needs to put your friend out of his misery" Medamatcha said as Naomi tried to get Frost to stand.

"Screw you!" Naomi yelled.

"Oh such a mouth on this one I won't kill you but I can't promise that for your friend!" Medamatcha forming a kai ball as Naomi felt two hands grab her feet as she saw two blue hands coming out of the ground and hold her in place.

"Now!" Angila yelled.

"Take this!" Medamatcha yelled as the kai blast came at her and Frost.

"Naomi!" Reyoto yelled landing in front of her and Frost as the blast hit.

"Reyoto!" Harker yelled as the smoke cleared and they saw Reyoto still standing and growling.

"Naomi Frost are you okay?" Reyoto asked.

"Yeah, we are" Naomi said.

"Good!" Reyoto said.

"Oh your no fun let me just kill them!" Medamatcha said as Angila came up next to him as two kai blast came at them as they dodged as Goku and Krillin flew in.

"About damn time you showed up!" Reyoto growled.

"Here" Goku said tossing him a Senzu Bean.

"Thanks but I hate these damn things they're nasty as hell and you can never get rid of that after taste" Reyoto said eating it.

"Goku lets make quick work of these clowns" Naomi said.

"Harker watch Frost he got his energy snatched" Reyoto said.

"Fine" Harker said.

"Get them!" Medamatcha yelled as he tackled Naomi.

"Big mistake!" Naomi yelled punching the alien in the gut then punching him into a building.

"Oh you little bitch! Who do you think you are!" Medamatcha yelled.

"I'm the one who just kicked your ass" Naomi said.

"Why you!" Medamatcha growled as Naomi appeared in front of him.

"Black Rose Strike!" she yelled blasting the alien away.

IIII

"Take this!" Angila yelled firing a mouth kai blast as Reyoto and Goku.

"Oh please" Reyoto said transporting away as Goku smacked it back into his mouth as Reyoto appeared behind him and slammed his elbow down on Angila head forcing the kai blast into his body as the alien fell over.

"That was easy" Reyoto said.

"Is it over?" Krillin asked.

"Don't count on it" Naomi said as an explosion came from the ship Slug men were retreating to.

"So he was right, you four are stronger than you look" Slug said walking out young again.

"Guys he's a Namekian I recognize my kind anywhere" Harker said.

"Oh so you know what I am, well then let's end this!" Slug yelled firing a kai blast at them as they took to the air and Goku fired a kai blast at Slug who took the hit and remained unharmed.

Goku and Reyoto then charged at him as Slug appeared in front of them and punched them both into the side of the ship.

"Now I'm mad!" Reyoto yelled as him and Goku charged at Slug again and began punching and kicking at him as he caught both Goku fist and used Goku as a bat and smacked Reyoto down into the street below and sent Goku flying with him.

"You two fools don't stand a chance against me" Slug said pulling them out of the rubble and threw them into a truck.

"Leave them alone!" Naomi yelled trying to kick Slug head as he blocked.

"I make a rule about not fighting women so scram!" Slug yelled smacking her into a building/

IIII

"Ow that Namek stronger than I thought he would be" Reyoto grunted.

"Man it's freezing" Goku said as they crawled out of the rubble.

"If we don't beat him soon we'll freeze to death" Reyoto said.

"Heads up!" Goku yelled as Slug used an eye beam as they dodged getting hit by it.

Goku and Reyoto then punched Slug in the face as Slug smiled.

"My turn!" he said punching them both threw a shop window then picked them up and chucked them down the road.

"We have to do something" Reyoto said getting back up with Goku as they both got punched in the gut then punched in the face as Slug grabbed Goku shirt as Reyoto hit the ground.

"I'm going to give you the most painful death!" Slug said punching Goku down the street and into a building and kicked Reyoto next to Goku.

Slug then picked Goku and began beating on his as a long arm wrapped it's self around Slug next.

"Let him go!" Harker yelled as his arm pulled him in and he kicked Slug down the street and dropped Goku.

"You dare attack your fellow brethren!" Slug yelled as a stretched out arm punched Harker and sent him flying into a building.

"Harker!" Reyoto yelled.

"Time to end this!" Slug yelled swinging to punch Goku as Goku caught his fist.

Goku and Reyoto eyes were both white as they erupted in a gold energy.

"No way!" Slug yelled as he got punched in the face by Goku and Reyoto and sent flying back then got kicked into a building.

IIII

"Bulma what happened to them it's like they're asleep their eyes are all white" Naomi said watching the fight.

"Their inner Super Saiyans took control I'm not even sure they're aware that they changed" Bulma said.

"Yeah their hair hasn't turn gold like Trunks and Bardock did" Naomi said.

IIIII

Goku and Reyoto then began firing gold kai blasts down at Slug as Slug dodged then got tackled into a building by Goku.

"Great you broke my arm again!" Slug said ripping it off as Goku and Reyoto came back to reality as Slug arm regrew and their gold aura vanished.

"No way" Goku said.

"Hold on what just happened Goku?" Reyoto asked a little confused on what happed during the last few minutes as Slug pulled off his helmet.

Slug then began yelling as his body began to grow and tower over them.

"Hey Harker can you do that?" Reyoto asked as Harker glared at him

"No! He's one of the ancient Nameks! He's a Super Namek I am not!" Harker yelled.

"Well you know what they say Goku the bigger they are the harder they fall!" Reyoto said getting into a fighting stances.

"Now I'll crush you like bugs!" Slug yelled trying to crush them as they hid as he began smashing buildings.

"We can't keep running like this!" Reyoto yelled as Slug fist came down on them and smashed them into a subway station.

"Man how does he know where we are!" Goku yelled as they ran down the road and Slug arm came threw a building as they ran back as Slug head emerged.

"I see you!" he said as the two Saiyans went into kai blast stance.

"Ka-Me-Ha!" Goku yelled as Slug opened his mouth and hit them with a green kai blast and took out most of the city behind them.

"Too easy" Slug said as he saw smoke clear and the two Saiyans emerged shielding their faces with their arms.

"Not yet!" Goku yelled.

"Get over here!" Slug yelled as his arm stretched out at them as they dodged it and began running up his arm.

"Take this!" Reyoto yelled as they both blasted Slug face with two kai blasts making him fall over he then sent eyes blasts at them as they quickly dodged as Slug got back up then stretched both his arms and grabbed the two Saiyans and slammed them into the ground.

He then retracted his arms so he could watch Goku and Reyoto try to get out of his grasp as he began to crush them as they cried out in pain.

"Hey get the hell off him!" Piccolo yelled as Slug saw Piccolo and Harker standing on his head.

"If your antennas are anything like ours then this should hurt like hell!" Harker yelled as they began pulling on it.

"Annoying bugs get off!" Slug yelled throwing Goku and Reyoto to the ground.

'How ironic, Saiyans weakness are their tails and Nameks are their antennas' Frost wrote.

"Yeah" Naomi said.

"That's it I'll just get rid of you two now!" Slug yelled grabbing Piccolo and Harker as he saw them laughing.

"Harker now!" Piccolo yelled.

"Why did I listen to you!" Harker yelled as they tore off their ears.

"Gohan now!" Piccolo yelled.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Naomi asked as Frost shrugged his shoulders.

Gohan then began whistling as Slug eyes widen.

"Not again! Where is that brat!" he yelled as the whistling turned to an high pitch screech in Slugs ears as he collapsed.

"If whistling is what it takes to bring him down then I'm game!" Naomi said as she began to whistle too.

"Come on Goku wake up now's our chance!" Reyoto yelled shaking the adult Saiyan.

"Harker now!" Piccolo yelled as Harker arms stretched out to touch Goku and Reyoto shoulders as Piccolo grabbed Harker shoulder and they both glowed blue sending energy into the two Saiyans.

"Get up and fight" Piccolo grunted before passing out.

"Ugh get us out of this giant arms" Harker said before passing put as Goku and Reyoto pulled them out of Slug fist.

"Where are you!" Slug yelled sending blast towards Gohan as Naomi pulled him out of the way.

"Slug!" Reyoto yelled as he looked down at the two Saiyans.

"You two!" he yelled.

"Kaio-ken!"

"Saiyan Sprit!" Reyoto yelled as they both erupted in red energy.

"Take this!" Goku yelled as they hit Slug gut and busted threw his gut and out his back making his fall.

"We did it!" Reyoto yelled.

"Good now with that done let's get rid of these clouds!" Goku said as they flew towards the clouds as Slug arm stretched out and grabbed Goku foot as Slug came pulling himself out of the rubble towards them.

"Take energy from the sun!" Goku said.

"If you say so" Reyoto said as they began burrowing energy from the sun as Slug came flying towards them.

"Eat this!" Goku yelled as they both threw kai blasts at Slug making him fly into the machine causing the clouds and make it explode.

Down below the clouds began to vanish as the ice covering the planet began to melt away.

"I can't believe I helped the might Goku save the earth" Reyoto said as they looked out towards a lake.

"Hey I never got you name" Goku said.

"I'm Reyoto" he said.

"Nice fighting with you Reyoto" Goku said holding out his hand as Reyoto shook it.

"It was an honor" Reyoto said.

"Goku!" Krillin yelled.

"Reyoto!" Naomi yelled as the two Saiyans saw their friends running up to them.

"Daddy you guys did it!" Gohan said as Reyoto was caught of guard with Naomi hugging him.

"Uh...Naomi?" Reyoto said as she realized what she did and pulled away.

"That was for saving me" she said blushing.

"No problem anything" Reyoto said blushing as well and looking away.

"Hey!" Harker yelled as him and Piccolo emerged from the rubble.

"Give us a damn Senzu bean!" Piccolo growled.

"Here" Naomi said going through the backpack on Frost back and tossed them two beans.

"Uh that is the last time I fight a giant" Harker said as he made his ears grow back as Piccolo did.

"Oh! Now I get the point!" Gohan said making a joke as everyone but the Namekians laughed.

"Funny Gohan" Piccolo said.

"Yeah keep laughing you ass scratching primates" Harker said making the Saiyans stop laughing.

"Okay we deserved that" Reyoto said.

'Weird, why didn't the Feedlings show up this time?' Frost wrote.

"Because I ordered them not to" a voice said as all the heroes turned to see the hooded man.

"Who are you!" Goku yelled.

"Just a viewer, I must say I am impressed at how strong all of you are but will you be enough to handle the upcoming battle" he said.

"What battle?" Reyoto asked.

"The one that decided if the Order of Shadows takes over everything you all worked so hard to protect" he said vanishing as the heroes watches went off.

"We got to go" Reyoto said.

"Already? Those other guys did that the last time too" Goku said.

"Wait you meet other people like us?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah they were kind hard not to notice" Krillin said.

"Hey are they friends of yours?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah we know them" Harker said.

"We got to go see you guys soon" Reyoto said as they flew to the sky.

"Prepare to be transported to next timeline" Bulma said as they all glowed and vanished.


	9. Frieza New Ally

A.N. I found the a video on youtube for the commercials with almost all the Dragon Ball heroes and Broly and Trunks turning Level 3 goo to Youtube and search **New Series Dragon Ball 2011-2012 Full HD.**

**And Big thanks to all my awesome Reviews! This Chapter is for you guys!**

Frieza New Ally

"Attention Teams I'm sending you all to one exact point in Goku life, this is the fight with Frieza and there is a huge number of Feedlings on Planet Namek and I believe something huge is about to go down" Trunks said.

All the heroes then ended up on Planet Namek but in different locations of the planet.

IIII

"Okay now that the everyone here we better meet up and find te source of the Feedlings" Kento said.

"The villains on this planet is that lame ass Ginyu Force, two of Frieza henchman and Frieza himself" Tsumuri said.

"I sense another evil presences here, no wait two and they're both just as strong as Frieza" Serena said.

"I sense it too" Froze said.

IIIII

"They've all arrived" the hooded man said from Frieza ship with the Ginyu Force and Frieza behind him.

"Twelve heroes all here to try and stop me?" Frieza said.

"Yes that's why I brought your son here Frieza to join in on this soon to be bloody fight" the man said.

"Kuriza?" Frieza said.

"Yes and with the dragon balls all on the ship those fools will fall at our hands trying to get to them" the man said.

"How long till that fool Goku gets here?" Ginyu asked.

"Not long enough my friends" the man said.

"So what does the Master have planned?" Frieza asked.

"Kill everyone but the six Saiyans I informed you about, if they refuse to stay down then beat them till they can't move, you can kill the other ones if you like but not the six young Saiyans" the man said.

"Ginyu Force go introduce yourselves to one of the groups, Dodoria and Zarbon you go and take care of ones of the teams" Frieza said.

"Yes Lord Frieza" they all said leaving.

"Kuriza Frieza you stay here and prepare for Goku arrival, I'm going to spread more of the Feedlings around" the man said leaving.

IIIIII

Zang and his team found themselves in a Namekian village as a rock hit Chill in the head but that armor covering his head just made a click sound.

"What was that?" Chill asked looking around.

"Dende no!" Nail said as they all looked over at the Namekians.

'Brothers why did you throw a rock at my friend?' Azumuri asked in Namekian as everyone stared at him.

'He's an Icein! Him and Frieza plan to kill us all!' Dende yelled in Namekian.

'No he's my friend he would never hurt a fly' Azumuri said.

"Do you have any idea what the hell their saying?" Zang asked.

"I have no idea" Chill said.

"Prove to us that he's not like Frieza" Nail said.

"So you're the four brats I've heard about" a loud alien said as they all turned to see Dodoria.

"Who are you?" May asked.

"I am one of Lord Frieza right hand men" he said.

"Crap Goku not going to be here for hours and if Frieza and the rest already knows what going to happen were going to have to stall" Zang said.

"Yeah and this guy power level is much stronger than ours so we better drag this fight out as long as we can" Chill said.

IIIII

Reyoto and his team found themselves near a lake as they looked around, "hmm no fight going on or an high kai readings so I'm guessing we've arrived right before all the fighting begins" Naomi said.

'Someone coming' Frost wrote as they saw an alien with long hair land as they saw hearts form in Naomi eyes.

"Oh he's gorgeous!" Naomi said as Reyoto had an annoyed look.

"Why thank you" Zarbon said.

"Okay pretty boy who are you and what do you want?" Chill asked.

"I'm here to kill you two and to beat you two into a pulp" he said pointing at Reyoto and Naomi.

"Excuse me?" Naomi said as her hearts went away.

"A friend of yours told us what is to become and we don't plan to let it happen again" Zarbon said.

"I see so you ran into that hood guy right?" Reyoto asked.

"Oh so you have meet him" Zarbon said.

"Yeah and when we send you crawling back to him let him know that were not falling for his mind tricks!" Reyoto yelled.

IIIII

"Hey Kento do you get the feeling something wrong going to happen?" Serena asked.

"No why?" Kento asked.

"I don't know I just can't shake this feeling like something horrible about to happen" she said.

"You worry too much Serena" Tsumuri said.

"I think she may be right we have company" Froze said as a five aliens landed.

"Jeice!"

"Burter!"

"Recoome!"

"Guldo!"

"Captain Ginyu!"

"We are the Ginyu force!" they all yelled going into a group pose as sweat fell from the four heroes head.

"Guys please tell me I did not just see that?" Serena said with an annoyed expression.

"No we just saw that" Froze said with his own annoyed expression.

"This is the Ginyu Force?" Tsumuri said.

"Apparently" Kento said.

"Alright maggots surrender now or face a horrible deaths" Captain Ginyu said as the heroes all looked at each other.

"Okay look here you really really weird men, we are not in the mood for you lame circus act so why don't you go flying back from where ever you came from and leave us alone" Kento said.

"Let me teach these brats some manners!" Recoome said.

"And someone needs to teach the big dumb one how to look less retarded and more intelligent" Tsumuri said.

"What does that mean?" Recoome asked.

"He just called you stupid" Jeice said.

"That it! I'll crush that brat!" Recoome yelled.

"Okay there's five of them and four of us we can handle this" Froze said.

"Actually I'm sitting this one out to watch the show" Captain Ginyu said taking a seat on a rock.

"Okay, Kento you take the big ugly one with orange hair, I'll take the blue one, Froze you take that red guy, and Serena you take that little green guy" Tsumuri said.

"You brats ready to die?" Burter asked.

"You morons ready to get your ass handed to you by a bunch of kids?" Kento said as they all went into fighting stances.

IIIIIII

"Miracle Disk!" May yelled throwing her kai attack disk at Dodoria who smacked it aside.

"My turn!" Dodoria yelled shooting a blast towards her.

"May look out!" Zang yelled tackling her out of the way.

"Thanks Zang" May said as Zang got off her.

"No problem" Zang said.

"I can't believe all the other members got beat by a bunch of losers like you" Dodoria said.

"Well believe it!" Azumuri yelled hitting Dodoria in the face with a kai blast.

"Bulma how long till Goku gets here?" Chill asked.

"A few hours guys just hold out till then" she said.

"Chilling Death Wheel!" Chill yelled coming at Dodoria then got punched down to the ground.

IIIIII

"I can't watch anymore I'm going to help" Bardock said watching the three group fights on Bulma computer.

"Bardock you'll do more harm than good going there" Trunks said.

"That didn't stop you from letting me help them out before" Bardock said picking up his brown hood from a chair.

"He's got a point Trunks and this battle could get dangerous, Goku arrived in time to help them out every time but now he won't be there for a few hours and there are more enemies in this point in time then they have faced before" Akina said.

"What do you two suggest?" Trunks asked.

"Bardock you go and make sure the kids don't get killed" Akina said.

"Good, but I has hopping to kill Frieza myself but seeing as my son will kill that bastard, I guess I can live with that" Bardock said putting on the hood and went off to help.

"Trunks when were you going to tell him that you're the one who finishes of Frieza for good?" Akina asked.

"I was going to later on when I have to go back" Trunks said.

IIIIII

"Hell's Fury!" Harker yelled firing his kai blast at Zarbon who dodged it as Naomi came from the side to kick him but he caught her leg the punched her in the gut as he threw her towards the ground as Reyoto caught her.

"There is only two things that pisses me off, one is when people use bad manners around me, and two when someone dares to harm a woman!" Reyoto yelled.

"Uh oh Reyoto mad" Harker said as Zarbon noticed Harker and Frost moving away to safety.

"And an angry brat would scare me why?" Zarbon said as he saw Naomi sitting on the ground then got punched in the gut then punched in the face and sent hitting the ground.

"Never piss me off" Reyoto growled.

"Only a few have ever seen this form but you leave me no choice!" Zarbon said as his body began to expand as he began turning into his ugly true form.

"Ew! I take back what I said earlier!" Naomi said.

"Now you'll feel my true power!" Zarbon yelled in a deep voice.

"Bring it!" Reyoto yelled.

IIIIII

"Victory Cannon!" Kento yelled blasting Recoome.

"Not enough little boy" Recoome laughed.

"Yeah I see that" Kento said as disappearing and shoving his elbow into Recoome neck and making the giant fall over.

"Kento I need a little help here!" Tsumuri yelled dodging Burter blasts.

"I'm coming!" Kento yelled as he came from the side and kicked Burter into a mountain.

Serena was charging at Guldo when he disappeared as she swung at him.

"What the hell?" Serena said.

"Over here" Guldo said as she saw him a little ways away.

"How did you do that? I didn't sense anything?" she asked.

"That's for me to know" he said.

"Girl he can control time!" a voice yelled as Serena looked over to see a brown hooded man.

"Bardock?" she said.

"He can control time and move objects with his mind, don't give him and edge!" Bardock yelled.

"Your right" Serena said teleporting as Guldo held his breath.

'Now where did you go?' he thought.

"Right here!" Serena yelled punching him in the gut as he released his breath.

"But how?" he asked.

"You're not the only one who can control time" she said tapping her watch as she hit his face with a kai blast.

Froze and Jeice where in the air firing kai blast at each other as Froze flew over a lake with Jeice flowing behind.

"Try and catch me!" Froze said blasting the water as it hit Jeice in the face.

"Ugh you little brat where did you go!" Jeice yelled looking around for where Froze disappeared to.

"Gravity Sphere!" Froze yelled as Jeice looked up and got hit with the kai blast and sent into the water.

"Hey Tsumuri!" Kento yelled dodging Burter punches.

"Yeah?" Tsumuri asked.

"Now would be a good time to finish this guy off!" Kento yelled.

"Mighty Drill!" Tsumuri yelled hitting Burter in the back with the kai blast as Kento kicked the alien to the ground below.

"You brats made quick work of my men" Captain Ginyu said.

"Yeah well they underestimated us" Kento said.

"Indeed he did" a man said as a shadow needle busted threw Captain Ginyu chest as horror hit all the heroes faces.

"Why?" Ginyu asked.

"I was bored" he said as Kento eyes widen from the voice he heard some time ago in his memory.

"You again!" Serena growled as the shadow needle threw Ginyu into the lake.

"You look like you seen a ghost Kento?" the man said approaching him as Kento stepped back away from him.

"Stay away from him!" Froze yelled as him and Tsumuri stood in front of Kento.

"The show about to begin "heroes" once Goku arrives you will all know true betrayal" he said.

"Who are you!" Kento yelled.

"Just a memory" the man said vanishing.

"Kento what's wrong?" Froze asked as Kento shook his head.

"Nothing, we need to find the others" he said as Serena had a look of concern on her face.

'That voice, I'd recognize that voice anywhere but that's impossible I saw him die' Kento thought.

IIIII

-(Kento Flashback)-

Back on Kento home universe Kento and his brother were born on Planet Vegeta in a universe where Frieza never destroyed it.

Kento we seven when a war broke out, Kento was always looked after by his older brother who was twelve at the time.

Kento remembered the city in flames and his brother and him running down the street as an army flooded the city and his brother opened a manhole lid.

"Kento I want you to follow this sewer pipe to the escape pods from there I want you to get as far away from the planet as possible" he said making Kento climb the ladder.

"Brother what are you going to do?" Kento ask.

"I'll hold them off, I will hold them off as long as I can but I want you to get off the planet" he said.

"But brother you'll die!" Kento yelled with tear streaming down his face as his brother removed a chain from his neck and put it on Kento.

"I'll always be with you Kento, now go!" he yelled as aliens came running towards them as Kento brother went running towards them.

"Brother no!" Kento yelled.

"Sonic Clash!" his brother yelled as an explosion it them and Kento fell into the manhole as he saw fire move over the man hole.

"Brother!" Kento cried.

Kento cried and ran down the tunnel with the sounds of explosion above him as he reached a dead end.

"No!" Kento yelled as he turned to see an alien with a gun.

Kento was meant to die here but Trunk emerged from a portal as Kento eyes widen as the alien began firing at Trunks and it didn't even harm him as Trunks drew his sword and slayed the alien.

Trunks then kneeled down to the crying Saiyan as he whipped his tears, "it's okay, your safe now I'll protect you" he said.

"Who are you?" Kento asked.

"I'm Trunks, what's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Kento" he said.

"I want you to come with me Kento, I want to take you to a school where you'll be safe with other Saiyan and aliens like you" Trunks said.

"You promise I'll be safe?" Kento asked.

"I promise" Trunks said holding out his hand as Kento took it.

-(End of Flashback)-

IIIIIIII

Reyoto got thrown to the ground from Zarbon attack as he quickly got up to glare at the alien.

"You weaklings should just stay down" he said.

"Shut up!" Naomi yelled charging at him as Zarbon caught her neck.

"He said not to kill you but that doesn't mean I won't show you Saiyans any mercy" he said.

"Drop the brat" a voice said as Zarbon turned to see Vegeta.

"Vegeta long time no see and what brings you here?" Zarbon asked.

"I will only repeat myself one last time, drop the brat or die!" Vegeta growled.

"You want her? Come and get her!" Zarbon said as Reyoto came up behind Zarbon and kicked him in the back of the head as he dropped Naomi and Vegeta punched his gut breaking through the armor and skin.

"So slipped up Zarbon" Vegeta said sending a blast threw him and out his back as he dropped the alien to the ground.

"Wow he's strong" Harker said.

'I'll say he gave that ugly alien a taste of his own medicine' Frost wrote.

"So you're helping the brats out Vegeta? What with the change of heart?" the hooded man asked.

"I could care less about them as long as I get the dragon balls" Vegeta said.

"Oh so that's it? You wanted revenge on that alien?" the man asked.

"Why do you care?" Vegeta asked.

"Hmph what a fool you are, you're going to end up dying here on this planet and you'll realize what's truly important when I tell you that Frieza blew up your home world" the man said vanishing.

"What!" Vegeta growled.

"Vegeta all our enemies have joined forces and Frieza is aware of your intentions" Reyoto said.

"So?" Vegeta said.

"So that means he has all the dragon balls now" Naomi said.

"What!" Vegeta growled.

"Look we need your help and you need ours" Reyoto said.

"Ha that a great joke and how will any of you be a use to me?" he asked.

"Because you're not strong enough to beat Frieza" Reyoto said.

"What! You dare question my power!" Vegeta yelled.

"Oh shut up! You may be a prince but even you can't beat him on your own!" Reyoto yelled.

IIIIII

"Man this guy annoying!" Chill yelled as Dodoria fired blasts at Zang who dodged.

"Leave them alone!" Gohan yelled as they all looked over to see Krillin and Gohan.

"You two!" Dodoria yelled.

"Azumuri now!" May yelled.

"Night Wing Barrage!" Azumuri yelled hitting the alien with his kai blast and sent him crashing into the ground.

"Guy Frieza has all the dragon balls on his ship!" Krillin yelled holding up the radar.

"What!" Chill yelled.

"Those Feedlings are all over the place guarding that ship" Gohan said.

"We need to get over there and get the dragon balls" May said.

"But how? Goku won't get here anytime soon and we'll all be killed if Frieza fights us" Zang said.

"We fight together!" Reyoto yelled as Team Elite say Team Berserker fly in.

"Do you guys think we can fight Frieza as a team?" May asked.

"A team of eight? No, but a team of twelve, yes!" Kento said as his team flew in.

"You guys are all going to fight Frieza?" Krillin asked.

"We have no choice Krillin Goku won't get here for an hour or more and Frieza going to kill us all before he even gets here" Kento said.

"We have to fight together if we die then so be it as long as Goku gets here on time" Zang said.

"Gohan Krillin you guys go with Vegeta and wait till we clear the Feedlings once Frieza and whoever else leaves the ship go in there and take the dragon balls to Dende" he's the only one who can translate for you" Reyoto said.

"Vegeta? Are you crazy?" Krillin asked.

"We have no choice!" Kento yelled.

"Come on we need to stop wasting time" Chill said.

"Chill right were going up against an army of Feedlings and we need to hurry" Tsumuri said.

"Let's go guys" Naomi said as they all took off into the sky and slowly reached Frieza ship as they saw the large army of Feedlings in all directions.

"There's so many of them" May said.

"These ones power levels are stronger than the other ones we've fought before" Serena said.

'Let's juts hurry these abominations must all die' Frost wrote.

The twelve heroes then all landed in a large opening as Feedlings surrounded them as the heroes all looked in different direction ready to fight.

"Guys remember what Trunks always told us?" Kento asked.

"Faith in your friends with help you overcome even the greatest of battles" Reyoto said.

"Trunks was always like a father to all of us, lets make him proud" Zang said.

"But not just Trunks, Akina and Bulma too" Serena said.

"They have always been there for us and now we fight for them!" Naomi said.

"After this fight and when we all go home lets have the biggest party any of us has ever seen" May said.

"I want all of us to be remembered as heroes this very day" Tsumuri said.

"So do I brother, today were all going to walk out of this stronger" Azumuri said.

"I hope these Feedlings can handle all of us fighting together" Harker said.

"Doubt it, these things are too stupid to take orders of their own" Froze said.

"I actually fell sorry for them" Chill said.

'Enough talk! We fight!' Frost wrote before putting his notepad in his back pack as all the heroes began running towards the Feedlings and the Feedlings towards them.

IIIII

"The fools are taking on an entire army just to give Goku some time to get here" the hood man said watching the heroes battle the Feedling army.

"They're not fools" Bardock said as the man turned.

"Your right, they're all just stupid morons fighting for something that can't be saved" he said.

"You're the only moron here doubting their strength as a team" Bardock said.

"You think they can win?" the man asked.

"I know they can" Bardock said.

"Hmph Kurizahe's all yoursI have far more better things to do" the man disappearing as Bardock turned to see a Final form mini version of Frieza but with orange parts instead of purple.

"So you're the one who beat my ancestor Chilled?" he said.

"So your Frieza son? Who come no one ever heard about you?" Bardock asked.

"Because he wanted it that way Bardock, why do you care about that boy who looks like your son?" he asked.

"That boy is my grandson" Bardock said.

"He's not even from your universe" Kuriza said.

"It doesn't matter the blood in our veins say otherwise" Bardock said.

"How pathetic you will die with the rest of them" Kuriza said.

"Lets go then!" Bardock said going into a fighting stance.

A few hours passed and Kento fell to his knees as he panted and looked over to see Froze, Chill and Frost all on the ground all have collapsed from using every ounce of energy they have as he saw that Tsumuri, Azumuri and Harker have also fallen and saw his Saiyans friend all trying to keep fighting.

"It's not enough" Kento panted.

"Then give up" a voice said as Kento turned to see the hooded man.

"Go to hell! I don't know what game you're playing but it's sick! Using my brother voice to mess with my head will never work!" Kento yelled getting back up.

"What do you mean using?" he said.

"My brother would never side with villains! He was a warrior of honor and pride! You are not my brother!" Kento yelled.

"Your still trying to convince yourself that I'm not the real thing , how sad you were always such a moron Kento" he said removing his hood as Kento eyes widen at the sight.

"No! You're not my brother you demon! Who the hell are you and why do you have his face!" Kento yelled.

"Would a demon know that every night before I put you to bed that I would sing you a lullaby that our mother used to sing to us before she was taken away from us" he said.

"No" Kento said shaking his head. "No! No! No!"

"_Down by the jungle where my little chimp sleeps, he waits for his mama to give him a treat, but when the moon rises he hears the call, the time of the Saiyans will be here now"_ the man sang.

"No! No! No! I watched him sacrifice himself to save me! You are not my brother!" Kento yelled.

"Stop fighting the truth Kento you know its true" the boy said as a kai blast flew towards him as he dodged it and Reyoto ran up and stood in front of Kento.

"Stay the hell away from him!" Reyoto yelled.

"Were sick of listening to you mess with his mind!" Zang yelled standing next to Kento.

"We don't know who you are but if you're going to continue to mess with our friend then you'll have to answer to us!" Reyoto yelled.

"You grew up so much Kento, made new friends got stronger but yet you seem to have the same problem you held onto since you were seven, you never out grew that stupid fear" he said as his shadow turned into shadow needles.

"I am not afraid of you! You are not my brother and I will not let you force me off my path!" Kento yelled.

"Hmph so you have grown up, but you can't stop fate Kento, you and your friends will know great pain at my hands" he said.

"Prove to me you're my brother!" Kento yelled pulling on his sleeve to show a tattoo on his shoulder "my brother and I got these when we were young, our mother grounded us for a month when she found us, this is a symbol of our bond as brothers and family! If you are my brother show me his mark!"

"Fine" he said pulling on his sleeve showing an identical tattoo, "that day I told you that in life and death this mark will stay on our skin forever"

"Nero?" Kento said.

"So you haven't forgotten my name" he said.

"Brother or not why the hell are you siding with the bad guys!" Zang yelled.

"That's for me to know" he said as his shadow needles came at them and stabbed threw their arms and legs as their cried out in pain and he held them still.

"Do you feel it? The tiny needles going into your skins" he said as they all cried out in pain.

Violet Beam!" Serena yelled as a shadow shield blocked her attack.

"So girl you want to fight? Well then let me show you how a kai blast should go" Nero said forming a black kai ball as shadow tentacles held her in place.

"Brother not her please!" Kento yelled.

"Sorry this girl needs to be punished" Nero said as the ground shook as Nero saw the shadow needles quiver around Kento.

"Leave her alone!" Kento yelled as be began yelling as his hair began turning gold and eyes teal as the shadow needles got burned off of him and his friends.

"So you finally transformed? Let the fun begin!" Nero said using the shadow tentacles to throw the other Saiyans away.

"You hurt my friends, you tried to hurt Serena! You are not the brother I had! I will beat you with my own two hands!" Kento yelled.

"Oh show you think you can beat him?" Frieza said flying down next to Nero in his final form.

"What do you want?" Nero asked.

"I want to have some fun with the monkeys" he said.

"Goku just arrive you think you can handle two Super Saiyan this time?" Nero asked.

"I won't let Goku transform this time" Frieza said.

"Get lost Frieza this is my fight if you want to fight someone Goku is right over there" Nero said as they looked over to see Goku.

"What did you do to them!" Goku yelled seeing Kento fallen friends.

"They fought too many Feedlings and wasted to much energy" Nero said as he vanished and punched Kento in the gut when he was caught off guard, "and now I will enjoy finishing this brat myself!"

"No!" Goku yelled kicking Nero and caught Kento as he fell to his knees as he fell out of power.

"Kento" Goku said.

"He hurt them Goku all my friends" Kento said as Goku looked to all of Kento friends lying on the ground, "the worst part is that he's my brother, now I know what it feels like to have your own blood harm everything you care about" he said as tears spilt down his face.

"How dare you! He is your brother! How could you do this to him!" Goku yelled as Nero laughed.

"Simple you buffoon I want him dead and the same goes for his little friends" Nero said.

"You think you can do this and get away with it!" Goku yelled as his power began to rise, "go ahead and try to kill them but just to let you know I'll always be there to fight and protect them!" Goku yelled powering to Super Saiyan.

"What! He transformed!" Frieza yelled.

"They're all your Frieza I can't wait to see how this turn out" Nero said disappearing.

"Goku they have the dragon balls on the ship, keep Frieza distracted while I get them" Kento said.

"Okay" Goku said setting Kento down.

"You're going to die monkey!" Frieza yelled as Kento ran towards the ship.

"Kento wait!" Serena yelled as Kento saw her run with him.

"Serena it's too dangerous" he said.

"I don't give a damn! If you're going in there then so am I!" she said as Kento busted open the door.

As they ran down the hall Kento and Serena fought past the ship guards as they found the control room.

"How are we going to move them all?" Kento asked lifting one of the massive dragon ball.

"You won't" Nero said as they turned to see him standing in the doorway.

"Back off!" Serena growled.

"I can't allow you to take the dragon balls brother so you and your little girlfriend are going to leave the way you walked in or you'll leave with broken limbs" Nero said.

"Lay so much as a hand on her and I'll kill you myself!" Kento growled.

"Do you have the heart to kill your brother?" Nero said smiling evilly.

"Let's find out" Kento said going into a battle stance as Nero did.

IIIII

Bardock had finally blasted Frieza son to hell when he left the earth shake and looked down to see the planet began to fall apart.

"Bardock the kids are in danger! Get to them and get them out before the planet blows!" Trunks yelled as Bardock ran to the edge of the cliff he stood on and saw the kids lying on the ground and Reyoto trying to crawl over to Naomi.

"Bulma teleport them back to the base two of them are missing" Bardock said as all the kids began to glow as Bardock flew towards Frieza ship as an explosion at the side of it got his attention as Super Saiyan Kento was thrown into a mountain.

"Kento!" Bardock yelled.

IIIII

"What a waste are you even trying?" Nero asked walking towards the rocks as Kento got back up.

"Screw you!" Kento growled.

"Oh such language I know I never talked that way around you" he said.

"Well then you'll faint when you see me do this!" Kento said giving Nero the finger.

"Hmph I grow tired of these games goodbye brother" Nero said holding out a kai ball as they sky became dark.

"What!" Nero yelled seeing the Namekian dragon.

"Serena and I knew you'd want to take me own, so I just had to keep you busy so she could get the dragon balls to Dende" Kento said.

"So you're not a stupid as I thought well that not going to stop me from ending this" he said approaching Kento as a kai ball hit him from the side as Nero remained unharmed and turned to see Bardock.

"Bardock still alive I see" Nero said.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on him!" Bardock growled.

"Hmph and what are you going to do old man?" Nero said.

"Me nothing Kento something" Bardock said as Nero turned and got a punch to the gut then got punched in the face and sent skidding back.

"A cheap shot? I never thought you'd play dirty Kento" Nero said removing blood from the side of his lip.

"I grew up brother" Kento said.

"I can see that, goodbye brother enjoy your new talents while you can" Nero said disappearing as the planet shook.

"Planet Namek about to blow!" Bardock yelled.

"Wait Serena!" Kento said.

"She fine she got sent away from the planet and now we need to go" Bardock said.

"What about Goku and Frieza?" Kento asked.

"For now we wait" Bardock said as they were teleported away from the planet.


	10. Trunks Warning

Trunks Warning

After returning to the Grand Planet Bulma treated all the heroes injuries as Kento had a sadden look.

"Come on Kento that guy is not your brother if he really was he would never had done that he must have been a fake or something" Zang said as Kento remained silent.

"Come on Kento talk to us" May said.

"Why bother he's right I couldn't even do any damage to him and he wasn't using an ounce of his true powers" Kento said.

"That's enough! That bastard may be strong but he'll never destroy what we all share!" Reyoto yelled.

"Reyoto right Kento no matter how hard he hits us, no matter what pain he cause he can never drive any of us apart!" Naomi said.

"Thanks guys" Kento said getting up and leaving the room.

"This is terrible I can't stand to see him so depressed" Serena said.

"Serena, go after him" Naomi said.

"Why?" Serena asked.

"Because it's obvious he likes you" Tsumuri said.

"What he needs right now is comfort and I think you can do that for him" May said.

"I'll try" Serena said walking out the doors.

It was night on the Grand Planet and Serena followed the moonlit hall and saw Kento sitting on a bench in the garden.

"Kento?" Serena said as he looked up with that still sadden look.

"Hey" he said as Serena took a seat next to him.

"I know that everyone going to tell you that they know how you feel but I'm not going to lie to you I can't imagine what you're going through but there is something I know you want to do" she said blushing.

"What?" he asked as she put her hand over his as he blushed.

"Every battle we went through you would get protective over me and at first I thought it was just a coincidence but I know why you did that" she said.

"You do?" he said.

"Kento I really like you too you're the first person I've ever meet that defended me like you do, back in my universe I always had to fend for myself and no one ever looked after me until Trunks brought me here and I meet you" she said as their eyes meet and they leaned into each other as their lips meet.

"Awwwww!" they heard a May say before they heard a bunch of angry shhhh!

"Guys that is so not cool!" Kento yelled as all their friends came out of their hiding spots.

"Sorry Kento we could resist" Reyoto said as the lights above light up in colors.

"You know I don't even care" Kento said turning back to Serena who grabbed his face and brought their lips back together.

IIIII

"Awwww! Trunks look!" Akina said as they watched from the balcony.

"Young love" Bardock said watching.

"I just hope we don't have them sneaking out of their rooms at night" Trunks said.

"Yeah but you won't be able to stop them when they both reach their first heat" Bardock said.

"Heat?" Trunks said.

"Since your both Half-Saiyans I don't think you two can go into heat but since all those kids down there are full blooded Saiyans I expect them to fall into their first heat at eighteen" Bardock said.

"That's four years from now" Trunks said.

"Three for Reyoto and five for May" Akina said.

"So Trunks when do you plan to go back in time to give Goku that cure for that heart disease and warn them about the androids?" Bardock asked.

"I'm leaving now I'll send Team Elite in when Androids 19 and 20 attack then send them all in when Cell starts that Cell Games I have no doubt Nero will give Cell a new edge.

"Do you think the kids will be able to handle Cell? You saw what happened back on Planet Namek" Bardock said.

"Saiyans get stronger after every battle, Kento ascended to Super Saiyan and no doubt the others will follow" Trunks said.

"When were you going to tell them about your newest level?" Bardock asked.

"Soon maybe when Majin Buu starts his attack" Trunks said leaving the room.

IIIIII

Naomi and Reyoto were walking down the hall as Reyoto yawned.

"Hey Reyoto, can I ask you something?" Naomi asked.

"Go ahead" Reyoto said.

"Do you think you'll find someone like Kento did?" Naomi asked.

"I have no doubt I will find someone soon or maybe before that" he said smiling at Naomi.

"Really? But I thought you hated me, I mean we get a lot of arguments" she said.

"Please I don't want some helpless female as my mate I want one who isn't afraid to bust heads when she needs to or throw a table to show her dominances, which by the way won me over" he said.

"You really mean it?" she asked as she found herself backed up against the wall and Reyoto arms up against the wall on either side of her head.

"Hell yeah I do, do you like me?" he asked.

"Oh shut up" she said bringing his lips down to his as Frost and Tsumuri walked into the hall.

"Wow these Saiyans work fast" Tsumuri said.

'If I see May and Zang making out next I'm going to lose it' he wrote as they continued on.

IIIII

The next morning all the Heroes stood in the observation room as Bulma typed at the computer.

"Okay Trunks couldn't be here to inform you of your next mission so he left me to do it" she said.

"Go ahead Bulma were listening" Zang said.

"Okay Trunks told Goku about the STF" she said.

"What!" all the heroes yelled.

"Well he had to go back in time to warn Goku so he decided it was best just to let him know you guys are with him" she said.

"So Goku going to know were from a different universe?" Serena asked.

"Yes now Team Elite were sending you guys in when Cooler shows up, Team Hero you'll handle Android 13 and Team Berserker you guys will handle Meta Cooler, Trunks is going to stay in that timeline just to make sure nothing goes wrong" Bulma said.

"So wait so a few days for us will be maybe an entire year for him?" Kento asked.

"Pretty much" Bulma said.

"Wow he is dedicated" May said.

"You guys ready?" Bulma asked.

"Yes Bulma" they said.

"See you guys soon" she said as they all began to glow.


	11. Cooler Revenge

Cooler Revenge

Team Elite found themselves near a stream as Krillin Oolong and Gohan and his pet dragon Icarus all stared at them.

"Uh hi?" Zang said.

"Oh it's you guys long time no see I see you haven't changed at all" Krillin said.

"I see you're still bald" Zang said.

"Oh ha, ha, ha very funny Zang" Krillin said as they all sensed something.

"We have company" Azumuri said as an alien appeared behind Krillin and chopped his neck.

"Krillin!" Gohan yelled as he stopped and was pulled into the air by another alien holding his tail.

"Drop the kid you freak!" Chill yelled.

"So he was right there are four new ones" Doore said spinning Gohan around in circles.

"We said to drop him!" Zang yelled.

"Hey put him down!" Goku yelled as they saw him in the stream.

"Hey Goku" May said.

"Oh hey guys so did Trunks send you guys here?" he asked.

"Shhhh! That a secret you moron!" Zang whispered.

"Oops sorry!" Goku said.

"Ah there the one who killed Frieza" Doore said.

"Who the hell are these freaks?" Zang asked as Doore chucked Gohan into a tent.

"We are Cooler's Armored Squadron!" they all said going into a stupid group pose as sweat fell from the heroes heads.

"These guys are kidding right?" Zang said as they attacked.

"So much for our camping trip hey guys want to give me a hand?" Goku asked.

"With pleasure!" Zang said.

Salza charged at Goku but got kicked in the gut by Chill then sent flying into the stream by May while Neiz got punched by Azumuri and sent to the ground by Zang as Goku kicked Doore as all the villains stopped as they sensed two very powerful presences and turned to see Cooler walking towards them in the stream with Nero.

"So you were right there are four more for me to have fun with" Cooler said.

"Yes I give you permission to kill the moron in orange and the Namekian and Icein but not the two Saiyans I have big plans for them" Nero said.

"You give me permission? Who do you think you are?" Cooler said as a shadow needle got pointed to his neck.

"I'm the one capable of ending your existences in a split second, now do as I say or suffer far more than what I've told you" Nero said disappearing.

Cooler then disappeared and reappeared in-between Chill and Azumuri as he kicked them and sent them both flying into the woods.

"No!" May yelled as Cooler hit her neck and knocked her out cold as he caught her.

"Put her down!" Zang yelled.

"Certainly" Cooler said chucking her into the water near a waterfall as Zang dived in after her.

"Dad I'm coming!" Gohan yelled.

"Gohan look out!" Goku yelled as Cooler hit Goku in the back and made them crash into the waterfall as Cooler sent a blast near the bottom but missed his four targets.

IIII

Near the forest Goku and Gohan emerged from the water as Zang jumped out with May in his arms as Goku collapsed near the shore.

"Dad! Wake up! Dad!" Gohan yelled as Zang saw the nasty burn Cooler left on his back.

"Gohan move" Zang said looking at the injury "Gohan you carry May for me we need to move them" he said lifting Goku over his shoulder as they moved into shelter in a cave.

"Gohan" Goku grunted.

"Nope! Don't move!" Zang said as he pulled a bottle out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Gohan asked.

"On Planet Vegeta we had these machine called Healing Chambers where the injured sit in a tub of special healing water, I happened to save myself some of this water just in case" Zang said pouring some onto Goku back.

"How long till he heals?" Gohan asked.

"Maybe thirty minutes since I've had this stuff for a while" Zang said as the cave shook.

"What was that?" Gohan asked as they ran outside to see kai blasts being blasted into a forest and heading towards them.

"Crap they'll cave us in! Gohan stay move!" Zang yelled as the cave rocks began to fall and Zang covered May.

IIIII

Later that night the tree aliens scanned the land while Krillin, Oolong, Azumuri, Chill and Icarus hid below.

"Come on" Krillin said.

"I wonder where they could be?" Chill said as Icarus made strange noise and pointed to a pile of rocks.

"What is it Icarus?" Azumuri asked.

"Hey Gohan you in there?" Krillin asked.

"Who there?" Gohan asked.

"Oh Gohan thank goodness you guys okay?" Krillin asked.

"No Goku hurt and I can't see crap!" Zang yelled.

"Guys dad sense trapped animals go help them" Gohan said.

"Okay were on it" Tsumuri said as him and Chil left with Oolong and Icarus.

"Krillin I suggest you move" Zang said as Zang punched the rock that blocked the cave entrance away.

"Ah fresh air" Goku said.

"About damn time" Zang said.

"Are those trapped animals okay?" Goku asked.

"Uh yeah I got a search and rescues team on it" Krillin said.

After getting all the trapped animals and Goku and May out of the cave they made their plan.

"Okay everyone we need to get to Korin and get a Senzu bean" Krillin said.

"Gohan Icarus that bean and fast" Zang said as Gohan flew off on his dragon.

"Okay we cleared the rocks from the cave" Chill said.

"Great, Krillin help me get Goku and May back in" Zang said as they lifted Goku back into the cave to hide.

"Come on May wake up" Azumuri said.

"How hard to Cooler hit her?" Chill asked.

"Enough to keep her like this and being thrown into that waterfall didn't help at all" Zang said.

"How long till Gohan gets back?" Chill asked.

"Don't know but might as were get some rest, I'll take the first shift" Zang said.

IIIII

The next morning Krillin awoke to find Zang still watching the entrance of the cave while everyone else was still asleep.

"Zang were you awake all night?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah" Zang said as they sensed a high reading.

"Oh no Gohan in trouble!" Zang yelled.

"What are we going to do?" Krillin asked.

"Watch Goku I'll go and help!" Zang said taking off into the sky.

IIIII

Gohan and Icarus were being chased by the three aliens when they got blasted out of the sky and Gohan caught the dragon.

"Mega Flash!" Zang yelled sending a blast past them.

"Gohan go! I'll hold them off!" Zang said as Gohan took off with the dragon.

"You want to fight the three of us all at once boy?" Salza asked.

"I know I can handle you three clowns" Zang said.

"Need some help?" Piccolo said flying in.

"I could use it thanks" Zang said as Piccolo tossed off his turban and shoulder cape thing.

Doore came charging at them as Zang slammed his elbow into Doore gut then kai blasted the alien into ash.

Piccolo then blasted Neiz and they saw Salza following after Gohan as they sent blast at him and he smacked them away as both his hands glowed purple and he came at them as Zang dodged his swing as then felt a cut form on his face.

"Kai Blades nice technique I have one similar to that!" Zang said as gold kai claws formed on his hands, "this is what Reyoto, Kanto and I call Saiyan Rage!"

Salza then saw Zang disappear then felt a strike on his arm as three gashes formed.

"Why you!" Salza yelled.

"Salza leave them to me go get the kid" Cooler said as Piccolo turned around and got a kai blast sent threw him as Zang eyes widen as Piccolo fell down into the forest below.

"You bastard! You'll pay for that!" Zang yelled.

"I was asked to not kill you but that doesn't mean I won't hold back on a mere child" Cooler said.

IIIIII

"Where the hell are they?" Chill said pacing.

"Guys where are you?" Gohan asked.

"Over here!" Krillin yelled as Gohan crawled into the cave with a large bag of beans.

"Damn! How much did he give you?" Azumuri asked.

"There's enough to feed an army here!" Gohan said as the beans got blasted as everyone eyes widen and turned to see Salza standing in the cave entrance.

"Thought you could get away huh?" he said.

"Those for our last hope and your ruined it!" Krillin yelled charging at Salza as their battle went into the air.

"Krillin wait!" Azumuri yelled.

"You stay here I'll help him!" Chill yelled flying out to help Krillin.

Chill saw Salva send Krillin into a cliff as he glared at the alien.

"Chilling Death Wheel!" Chill yelled coming at Salva but got smacked aside and sent flying into a tree.

"Guys no!" Gohan yelled as he growled and charged at Salza.

"Gohan wait!" Azumuri yelled as Slaza kneed Gohan in the gut then kicked him aside.

"Kids they don't even know their own limits now to take care of the sick and wounded" Salza said as Azumuri stood in front of the cave in battle stance.

"You want them you'll have to get threw me!" he growled.

"Gladly" Salza said as Azumuri got a punch in the gut then got sent smacking across the ground as his scanner went off with a very high power reading.

"What! Impossible!" Salza said as his scanner blew and he saw Goku standing outside the cave.

"About damn time that stupid bean kicked in, ugh! Good job Gohan for keeping that extra one on you" Azumuri said giving Gohan a thumbs up before collapsing on the ground.

"Rest easy my friends I'll handle this" Goku said.

"Oh really and who going to handle these two?" Cooler asked as Goku looked up to see Cooler hold out a very beaten up Zang and a clinging to life Piccolo.

"Put them down Frieza!" Goku yelled as Salza laughed.

"This is Frieza brother you moron! This is Lord Cooler the mightiest fighter in the universe soon you'll be at his mercy!" Salza said.

"What mercy? I certainly didn't spare any for these two" Cooler said dropping Piccolo and Zang as Goku got ready to catch them and Cooler blasted them as Piccolo flew out and hit the ground as Zang did.

"No!" May yelled.

"You're as twisted in the inside as your brother! Full of hatred! Well no more you dug your own grave!" Goku growled.

"Oh really? Well then let's start!" Cooler said as May flew out and Salza blocked here way.

"Not so fast girly you're not getting into Lord Cooler fight" he said.

"Move it!" May yelled as she and Goku erupted in kai energy as Goku charged at Cooler and punched him in the face then gut repeatedly then kicked him as May punched Salza then sent him flying into a boulder.

Cooler caught both of Goku fists then kicked Goku back as they land on some rocks near a waterfall.

"You're as strong as I remember but enough of these games witness my final form!" Cooler said as he yelled out as his body began to change and grower larger than he was before.

"Oh crap" Goku said.

"Time to die!" Cooler said as a mask formed over his mouth as he kneed Goku into the side of a mountain then slammed him into the water below he then dived in and punched Goku in the gut as the water spun around them before Cooler flew out and the water came down onto Goku.

"This is too much fun" Cooler said as Goku flew out and charged red kai then disappeared as Cooler brought his fist up to hit Goku before he could make a move and sent Goku flying into a mountain and sliding across the earth as Cooler came down towards him.

"Mega Flash!" Zang yelled as Cooler dodged.

"What! I beat you senseless how are you still able to move!" Cooler yelled as Zang laughed.

"Emergency Senzu Bean, I always carry one on me just in case" he said helping Goku up.

"Hmph how resourceful" Cooler said as Goku and Zang sent a powerful blue kai blast at him as he flew right threw it towards them as their eyes widen.

"No way!" Goku yelled as they both got hit in the gut then sent into the side of a mountain as Cooler kicked them both in the guts then flew back laughing.

"How pathetic I still can't believe I lost to the likes of you" he said as Goku and Zang fell out of the hole they made and hit the ground.

"No! I refuse to die here and let a monster like you live! Go ahead and keep laughing because this will be the last laugh you'll ever have!" Zang yelled as gold energy spun around him.

"We won't let you win!" Goku yelled turning Super Saiyan as Zang ascended to Super Saiyan as well.

"What! Two! I will not allow this!" Cooler yelled about to form a kai ball as Goku caught his arm.

"All you do is hurt people, what have they ever done to you!" Goku yelled as Cooler tried to punch Goku gut but did no harm.

"I don't give a damn! I kill as I want when I want and don't care who I kill!" Cooler yelled.

"That's too bad" Zang said as Goku punched Cooler across the face while Zang kneed him in the gut.

"Now I see" Cooler said firing a kai blast on them as Goku and Zang remained unharmed and looked up to see Cooler with a massive red kai ball over his head.

"Time to die Saiyans!" Cooler yelled throwing the kai ball towards them as they both yelled powering up and began pressing against the kai ball as they began getting pushed into the earth below them as Cooler saw it getting lifted back up, "what!"

"No! You won't win!" Zang yelled.

"Ha!" Goku and Zang yelled hitting the kai ball with two blue blasts as it hit Cooler and sent him into space and sent him flying into the sun.

After the explosion Goku and Zang lay on the ground in their normal states with thorn clothes.

"Goku I can't move a muscle" Zang said as their friends came.

"How you guys doing?" Krillin asked.

"You don't want me to answer that! Ouch!" Zang yelled gripping at his chest.

"Where's Piccolo?" Azumuri asked.

"I have no idea" Chill said as some rocks moved.

"Oh Piccolo you're alright" Gohan said as Salza emerged.

"I got you this time!" he yelled but got hit in the neck by May then had Piccolo Special Beam Cannon shot threw him.

"Man he was annoying" May said.

"Wow Piccolo aim is good he shot from mile away!" Azumuri said.

Later that day after getting healed up and changed Team Elite made their goodbyes then left to another time line.


	12. Cooler Return

Cooler Return

Team Hero found themselves crashing into a hard metal floor as Kento glared at his watch, "what the hell guys! What's with the rough landing!" Kento yelled as he noticed the Z-Fighters all watching them eating rice cakes.

"...Uh...hi again?" Tsumuri said.

"Hey! Your guys in time there's enough to go around!" Goku said as Serena and Kento stomachs growled.

"Well if you insist!" Serena said as every non-Saiyan watch the horror of a Saiyan feeding frenzy.

"Please excuse me I'm going to go puke" Tsumuri said.

"Piccolo in the other room if you want to talk to him" Goku said.

"Thanks" Tsumuri said leaving the room to join Piccolo.

"So why are we on a spaceship?" Froze asked.

"Dende sensed something wrong with his family back on New Planet Namek so were going to see what's the trouble" Goku said.

"What the hell is that!" Serena yelled as they saw New Namek on screen and a giant metal leach type thing on it.

"Wow that looks like it's going to be a problem to get rid of" Kento said.

"I have a question?" Serena said.

"Yeah?" Goku said.

"If this is a rescue mission then why the hell is Roshi, Oolong, and that fat guy with the sword here?" she asked pointing at Yajirobe.

"Who you calling fat! If any fat around here it's you!" Yajirobe yelled as Kento and Froze backed away from the growing anger forming Serena.

"What did you say?" she said.

"Uh..." Yajirobe said.

Slap!

Punch!

Kick!

Throw!

Yajirobe ended up in the corner with lumps, red hand prints and black eyes on his face as everyone stared wide-eyed at Serena.

"Howe she a fine one" Roshi said grabbing one of her boobs as Kento growled as a vain formed on Serena head.

Double Punch!

Double Kick!

Mega Slap!

Mega Throw!

Roshi ended up in the corner with Yajirobe as Serena huffed.

"Keep your hands off you old pervert or I will kill you!" Serena growled.

IIIII

Upon setting foot on New Namek the heroes found the Namekians with kai restraints on their hands being forced down in a line with robots everywhere.

"This must be a part of that Planet trade system Frieza created" Tsumuri said.

"How does that work?" Goku asked.

"Once they invade a planet they will either wipe out the planet inhabitants or sell them into slavery" Chill said.

"That's horrible!" Gohan said.

"Whoever is behind this will come once we take out all these machines" Kento said as they saw a Namekian becoming a target for a robot attack as Gohan jumped down and pulled the Namekian out of the way as all the heroes jumped down.

"I'll say it once! Get off this planet!" Goku said as more robots began to surrounded them.

"Alright you bucket of bolts we can do this the easy and boring way or we can do this the hard and fun for us way!" Kento said as more robots emerged.

"Last chance to leave peacefully!" Serena yelled.

"They won't listen they only obey me" Cooler said.

"And these things obey me" Nero said as Feedling began to form with the robot army as the two walked out and everyone eyes widen at Cooler new metal look.

"I know you! You're Cooler!" Goku said.

"Cooler? I thought you and Zang killed him?" Krillin asked.

"He looks alive to me and with a new and improved look" Chill said.

"I wouldn't go that far" Goku said.

"So Cooler what shall we do with them? Oh I know let our army have some fun for a while, while we watch the show" Nero said.

"I like that idea" Cooler said snapping his fingers as the army came charging at them.

"Spread out!" Piccolo yelled as all the Z-Fighter took to the air to fight the machines and Feedlings while Goku and Kento stood away from Cooler and Nero.

"Now I believe we have some unfinished business" Cooler said.

"Yes I believe we do" Nero said.

IIIII

"Violet Beam!" Serena yelled hitting one of the machines but it did no effect, "what!"

"Serena move it!" Piccolo yelled as he punched and kick the machine but did no effect.

"That's it! Team Hero! United Combination Attack!" Serena yelled as she, Froze and Tsumuri glowed red.

"Hero Beat Down!" they yelled as they began zipping around beating every machine they hit within a minute then broke away to see the machines unharmed.

"Ow! Man that hurt!" Froze yelled shaking his hand as the other did with red hands.

"What kind of metal are they made from!" Tsumuri said as three machine smacked them into a pile with Gohan and Krillin as they all quickly got back up.

"How you guys doing?" Krillin asked.

"Not to good, these guys are tough" Gohan said.

"The Feedlings were easy but these guys are breaking are bones without even trying" Froze said.

"We need a way to break that armor" Tsumuri said as Piccolo landed.

"I have an idea concentrate all of your energy to a point of attack, focus! That ought to top them off a bit!" Piccolo growled as more robots and Feedlings began to emerge.

"Oh crap there's more!" Krillin said.

"Okay Focus" Serena said as the enemy began attacking.

"Now!" Piccolo yelled as he punched threw one of the robots gut and caused it to explode.

"Take this!" Serena yelled kicking a robot head off a caused it to explode.

"My turn!" Froze said punching a robot back and caused it to explode.

"Guys! There a down side to this!" Tsumuri yelled making another robot explode.

"What!" Serena yelled.

"Were using up too much energy then we should and there's still an army!" Tsumuri yelled.

"How many do we have to destroy till this ends!" Froze yelled as they continued to fight off the robots as a robot claw got onto his back, "what the hell!"

He was then pulled and dragged across the ground as Tsumuri saw.

"Hold on I'm coming!" he yelled as a robot claw grabbed the back of his head and slammed him into the ground.

"Guys! Serena yelled as she saw Gohan and Krill get taken away and Piccolo and Tsumuri getting blasted at as a robot grabbed a hold of her.

"Let me go!" Froze yelled as Tsumuri and Piccolo continued to get blasted at as they got flown away.

IIIII

Goku and Kento fist were both caught by Cooler as Shadow Tentacles wrapped around them and held them in place.

"Good now that we have your attention watch who you take on next time because this might happen!" Nero said throwing Goku and Kento into the air as Cooler punched Goku and Kento in the gut and smacked them both down into the earth below.

"Cooler you can have all the fun here I'm going to pay a certain little red dressed Saiyan female a visit" Nero said.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Kento yelled.

"Oh I see! You've become more than friends now haven't you? Well don't worry brother I'll be a gentle as possible" Nero said disappearing.

"Nero!" Kento yelled as Cooler blocked his path.

"Let's go!" Goku yelled as an Instant Transmission fight between Cooler and Goku went on as Kento tried to follow the fight.

"Man I got to learn that technique" he said as Cooler grabbed Goku leg and slammed him into a mountain and into the air and just as he was about to knee Goku in the gut Kento went Super Saiyan and caught it as Goku transformed.

"Ah so you too can also turn into a Super Saiyan? Your friend Zang transformed when I last fought him and Goku" Cooler said.

"Zang transformed?" Kento said.

"Indeed he did but you won't walk out of here to see him" Cooler said.

IIIII

Once the smoke cleared on Piccolo and Tsumuri they both emerged with thorn clothes but unharmed.

"Tsumuri now!" Piccolo yelled.

"Namekian Bomb!" they yelled as the valley filled with robots and Feedlings were in engulfed in a massive gold ball.

"Remind me again why we didn't use that technique earlier?" Tsumuri asked pulling the robot arm of his head.

"I think it's time we paid a visit to the Big Gete Star" Piccolo said.

"I hope our friends can wait just a little while longer" Tsumuri said as they flew towards the ship.

IIIIII

Nearby Goku and Kento were punching and kicking at Cooler as he blocked then he kicked them back, hit them with a kai push and sent them crashing into the side of a mountain and out the other side as they caught themselves and charged right back at him.

"Let's end this!" Goku yelled.

"Take this!" Kento yelled as Goku and Kento punched off both of Coolers arms as they spun and got ready to fight again as six tentacles came out of Cooler arm sockets then began to reform his arms as he laughed.

"Sorry but the computer in the Big Gete Star will repair me every time I take damage and enhances me so that it won't happen again, so in simple terms you morons can't stop me" he said.

"Well I guess we'll have to try harder" Goku said.

"I agree" Kento said.

"By all means try" Cooler said as he I.T. in front of them and punched them both in their guts then kicked them into the air grabbed their legs and threw them to the ground and sent them rolling as they got back in kai blast stances.

"Ha!" they yelled hitting Cooler with his attack as he remained unharmed then began firing kai blasts at them as they smacked all the mini kai balls aside and punched him in the chest as Cooler grabbed both their necks and held them off the ground.

"Goodbye Super Saiyan" he said squeezing harder as they choked, then from out of nowhere Vegeta kicked Cooler in the head dropping Goku and Kento as Cooler landed on his feet.

"You will spill no Saiyan blood today" Vegeta said turning Super Saiyan.

"Thanks Vegeta" Goku grunted as he cough.

"Yeah we owe you one" Kento grunted.

"What this? A fourth Super Saiyan?" Cooler said.

"Fourth?" Vegeta said looking to Kento.

"Uh well my friend may have become a Super Saiyan too" Kento said.

"Great! How many more will transform!" Vegeta yelled.

"Well there's six of us so ten total" Kento said.

"Ten!" Vegeta yelled.

(A.N. By ten Kento means him, Reyoto, Kento, Serena, Naomi, May, Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, and Bardock.)

"Okay enough talk! Are we going to fight or what!" Cooler yelled.

"Well here your fight!" Vegeta yelled charging at Cooler then got smacked and sent flying past Goku and Kento then came flying back at Cooler as he caught Vegeta kick and slammed him to the ground crushing Vegeta leg as he yelled out in pain and Cooler covered his mouth.

"Get off him!" Goku yelled kicking Cooler off Vegeta as Cooler charged back at Vegeta then used I.T. but before he could attack Goku I.T. and tackled Cooler.

"Enough you will not make a fool of me!" Vegeta yell pointing a kai ball at Goku Cooler and Kento.

"What the hell Vegeta!" Kento yelled as Goku grabbed him and I.T. them away from Vegeta attack.

Cooler then punched Vegeta in the gut then punched Vegeta towards Goku who I.T. and caught him with Kento next to them then sent a blast on them before they could block or move out in time.

IIIII

On the Big Gete Star Gohan, Krillin, Froze and Serena all stood with the Namekians and the three useless guys with as a small robot approached.

"Your attention please if you all be so kind to follow me, we will begin chopping you up" he said.

"What!" Froze yelled as everyone had the same shocked expression.

"No, no it's not what you think, we don't want to hurt you we just want the energy from your bodies for the Big Gete Star so we have to chop you up" he said.

"You aren't chopping anyone up!" Yajirobe said punching the robot and did nothing to it.

"My you're the spirited one aren't you? Good we'll start with you" he said grabbing his arm and began to drag him as the others tried to hold onto him.

IIIIII

Piccolo and Tsumuri were flying inside the ship as they reached a large room looking for their friends.

"Gohan!" Piccolo yelled.

"Serena! Froze!" Tsumuri yelled as they stopped when they saw someone they knew.

"You! What the hell are you doing here?" Piccolo asked as they got hit with a kai blast.

IIIII

Back on the battlefield Vegeta emerged from the rubble panting, "that metal freak! Can't even pick myself up and we haven't put a dent in him!" Vegeta growled as Goku and Kento emerged panting.

"Hey can you still fight?" Goku asked.

"What kind of a question is that!" Vegeta yelled.

"No need to yell Vegeta he was just asking a question" Kento said as they saw Cooler approaching.

"Listen were not going to make it much longer there's only one way for us to win we have to combine our powers and attack him at the same time" Goku said.

"I don't take orders from you!" Vegeta yelled.

"Man! No wonder Trunks never talks about you! You're an ass! Damn! Goku makes one suggest and you say that!" Kento yelled.

"It's okay Kento I thought he'd say that" he said.

"Yeah but still, what Bulma saw in him I'll never know" Kento said.

"He's coming!" Goku said as Cooler drew closer, "Vegeta we need your help! Please!"

"Just stay out of my way!" Vegeta yelled charging up as Goku and Kento followed as they all charged at Cooler.

All three Saiyans went right through Cooler taking off his arm and waist as he began reattaching his body as they got up and kai blasted him.

"Why won't you die!" Vegeta yelled as they continued to fire kai blasts at him till he was complete destroyed as they collapsed and powered down to their normal forms panting.

"You see? I knew we could do it if we worked together" Goku said.

"Yeah being an ass will get you nowhere Vegeta" Kento said as they heard rocks fall as they looked up to see Cooler standing on a cliff watching them.

"Oh were screwed" Kento said as an army of Meta-Coolers came up behind the Cooler watching them.

"Did I say screwed? I meant we are so screwed!" Kento yelled.

"What the hell is going on here?" Vegeta yelled.

"It's an army!" Kento said.

"Master Nero foretold me of these events so to make sure this doesn't happen again I will make sure you three die here" Cooler said as the Meta-Cooler army began coming down the side of the cliff.

"Ah great round three!" Kento said getting back up.

"I can't feel my leg" Vegeta said.

"Mine too" Kento said.

"We'll it's been nice knowing you two" Goku said.

"Oh shut up!" Vegeta said as they all powered up and turned back into their Super Saiyan forms as a gold light engulfed the battlefield.

Goku Kento and Vegeta found themselves in a room with wires covering their bodies as Cooler laughed.

"Welcome to the Big Gete Star" he said.

"Cooler! Where the hell are you!" Goku yelled.

"Hmmm that a tough question to answer in one sense I'm everywhere around you but I think what you're looking for is right here in front of your eyes" Cooler said as they saw a blue light as they saw it was Cooler head.

"Ugh a talking head that is creepy as hell!" Kento said.

"What are you going to do with us now?" Goku asked.

"Let's say I'm going to "extract" my revenge" he said.

"What?" Vegeta said before the wires on his body glowed gold as he cried out in pain.

"Leave him alone!" Kento yelled as his and Goku glowed gold as they cried out in pain.

"Your energy will destroy the very planet you were trying to save!" Cooler said.

When the energy stealing stopped the Saiyans fell into an unconscious state as their energy overflowed Cooler ship causing small explosions.

"No stop!" Cooler yelled as the wires left their bodies as they grabbed them and forced more power into the Big Gete Star to explode making every Meta-Cooler explode.

"I warned you Cooler but you didn't listen and now you must pay" Nero said.

"Nero! What have you done!" Cooler yelled.

"Simple, I hacked your system got rid of that backup plan you had to make sure you die here" Nero said.

"Why!"

"Because I don't like you and you were going to kill the ones I told you not to kill, consider this your final punishment" Nero said.

IIIII

Piccolo had Tsumuri behind his back ready to take another hit from the Meta-Cooler but it exploded.

"Uh I guess we won?" Tsumuri said.

IIIIIII

"Don't just stand there! Get me off this thing!" Yajirobe yelled strapped to a table as a saw came down towards him while the others stood behind bars.

"Just try and hold on!" Gohan yelled.

"Yeah sure take your sweet ass time!" Yajirobe yelled.

The saw then stopped inches from his face as the bars fell apart as the ship shook and Gohan blasted a hole in the wall.

"This way quick!" he yelled as everyone took down the hall and stopped to see Meta-Coolers coming down the hall.

"Oh you got to be kidding there's more than one!" Serena growled.

An explosion came from the wall next to the Meta-Coolers as Piccolo and Tsumuri emerged from the smoke.

"If you guys want to live I suggest we get the hell out of here this place is falling apart" Tsumuri said.

IIIIII

Goku Vegeta and Kento flew out of an explosion as Cooler and Nero continued to argue.

"Why did you betray me! What will your master think!" Cooler yelled.

"What the Master won't know won't hurt him and besides I can't wait to see how this all turns out" Nero said disapering.

"Dad!" Gohan yelled as Goku looked over to see their friends across a large bridge.

"All you get out of here! We'll follow you as soon as we finish here!" Goku yelled as a massive fire wall took out the bridge.

"Kento!" Serena yelled.

"Okay you guys heard him let's get the hell out of here!" Froze yelled as the Big Gete Star began to rise of the planet.

Outside all the Z-Fighters and STF Heroes waited outside for their friends.

IIIII

"Okay Cooler where your last line of defense?" Kento asked as him and Goku struggled to stay standing.

"I've heard enough of you!" Cooler yelled as the head began reforming a body as Goku and Kento became Super Saiyan and powered kai balls over their heads as a very large Cooler came towards them then wrapped wires around Kento and Goku.

"I will enjoy killing you two!" Cooler said as the wires began to dig into their skin as they cried out in pain.

"Violet Beam!" Serena yelled as her attack took off one of his arms while Vegeta took out the other.

"Serena" Kento said as Serena ascended and nearby Nero smiled.

"Together!" Goku yelled as they all threw gold kai balls into Cooler and made him explode.

The Big Gete Star then exploded as it left New Namek orbit.

IIII

"Where are they?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know" Froze said as they saw four black figures flying down from the clouds then crash down behind them as all their eyes widen.

"Was that the part where we should have caught them?" Tsumuri asked as they turned around to see Goku legs sticking out of the ground and heard him mumbling.

"What the hell!" Kento yelled pulling himself out of the dirt, "when you see four people falling from the sky after a fight like that you catch them!"

"Good thing we brought Senzu beans" Krillin said.

IIII

A few minutes later.

"Whew! Man I feel better than ever!" Goku said.

"Hey where did Vegeta go?" Serena asked.

"Oh you know him, took a Senzu and took off in a Saiyan space pod" Krillin said.

"What an ass" Froze said.

"Yeah but he did help save the day" Kento said.

"Well as much fun as this been, we got to go see you later guys" Tsumuri said.

"Tell Trunks I said hi!" Goku said.

"Moron! That's a secret!" Tsumuri yelled hitting him upside the head.

"I'm sorry!" Goku said rubbing his head as the heroes took to the sky and left to their next destination.


	13. Super Android 13

Super Android 13

Team Berserker found themselves in the middle of a restaurant as everyone including the Z-Fighters stared as Trunks glared at them.

"Ta-da?" Reyoto said as Goku began clapping.

"Wow a dinner and a show is this place great or what!" he said.

"Sorry Trunks but we can't tell where Bulma going to send us" Naomi whispered.

"It's fine now come sit guys the food just came" he said as all the aliens but Harker stomachs growled.

"Well if you insist!" Reyoto said as they all began to eat.

"So where have you guys been?" Goku asked with his mouth full as Reyoto smacked the back if his head.

"First swallow your food before you speak! And second we've been here and there" Reyoto said.

"Where the hell do you Saiyan put it all?" Chih asked seeing Reyoto and Goku make mountain of plates.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I'm still hungry" Serena said eating not as much but more than an average human woman.

The room than began to shake as every got lifted a blue light engulfed the room causing an explosion as the Z-Fighters and Heroes got all the people out.

"Someone got some nerve interrupting a Saiyan when he eats!" Reyoto yelled setting a large group of people down.

"Heads up!" Goku yelled as two kai bombs got blasted towards Reyoto and Goku as they took to the sky and made the blast go to the sky as two men flew towards them.

"Company!" Reyoto said as him and Goku flew away with the men following.

"So they are after me" Goku said.

"Well lets say hello" Reyoto said as they stopped and saw the two men stop as Goku noticed a large bowtie with the letter R and R on the purple man neck.

"Red Ribbon huh?" Goku said.

"Goku why can't we sense anything from them?" Reyoto asked.

"They're machines" Goku said.

"What up with their eyes?" Reyoto asked as they saw the large pale android eyes flicker with light as the lenses on the sunglasses the small purple one wore had some form of computer as he sent a blast at them and the large one came at Goku.

"Let go you little runt!" Reyoto yelled as Goku and the large android fought.

Goku then got kicked threw a building as Reyoto looked away for a second then got punched in the face and sent down through the same building with Goku.

"Get away from them!" Trunk yelled charging at the purple one and dodged his kai blasts.

"There's too many people! Let's lead them away!" Reyoto yelled as the three Saiyans moved fast out of the city with the androids following.

IIIIII

"Ah you finally awake 13?" Nero asked as the android casuals opened.

"Who are you?" 13 asked.

"I'm just an assistant right Dr. Gero?" Nero asked.

"Yes Nero here has told me some very interesting information, now go my son!" Gero said.

"Remember your target is Goku but as for the two other Saiyans leave them alive they're needed if Goku going to be gone forever" Nero said.

IIIII

The three Saiyans lead the androids to a frozen land as the two blocked their path in a long icy crack going down for miles.

"Odd I have no information on that long haired boy, tell me why doesn't the doctor have anything one you?" Android 15 asked.

"That's my business!" Reyoto said as 15 punched Trunks and sent him bouncing along the icy walls.

"Trunks!" Goku and Reyoto yelled.

"Your next!" 14 said swinging at them as Goku dodged his punch.

Reyoto and 15 began punching and kicking each other while Goku handled 14 as they both got punched into an ice wall.

"Isn't that just sad" 13 said.

"I agree I thought they'd show a little more class" Nero said as the Saiyans all flew up to see Android 13 standing with Nero.

"You!" Reyoto growled.

"Nice to see you too Reyoto, oh and which Trunks are you the one from the future or that pesky leader from that loser hero squad" Nero said.

"Come over here and you'll find out!" Trunks said drawing his sword.

"Ah the loser squad, tell me Trunks have you found number seven?" Nero asked.

"Seven? What is he talking about Trunks?" Reyoto asked.

"Nothing let's just handle these clowns!" Trunks said as 14 and 15 charged at them.

"I'll handle the midget!" Reyoto said as Trunks handle 14.

"So city boy you ready to fight number 13?" 13 asked.

"13 here been a little reprogramed by yours truly" Nero said.

"What do you mean!" Goku yelled as 13 glowed with a black aura.

"Oh you'll see" Nero said disappearing as 13 hit Goku with a large red kai blast and sent him threw some frozen ice and sent him into the water under it.

IIIII

Close by Gohan, Krillin, Harker, Frost and Naomi watch the three fights.

"Should we help?" Gohan asked.

"No I think they got it covered" Naomi said.

"Is that so?" Nero said as they all turned to see Nero.

"You again!" Naomi growled.

'What the hell do you want?' Frost wrote.

"The girl" he said pointing at Naomi.

"Me? For what!" she yelled.

"To test your powers after all you are a Saiyan" he said walking towards them.

"Back off!" Harker yelled trying to kick him but Nero caught his leg and threw him into an ice boulder and caused it to collapse on him.

Frost then tried to punch him put got punched in the gut then kicked away.

"Are you two going to try something now?" Nero asked glaring at Gohan and Krillin.

"We sure will!" Gohan growled.

"Hmph you bore me" he said as shadow tentacles wrapped around them as he approached Naomi.

"Naomi run!" Krillin yelled.

"Black Rose Strike!" Naomi yelled hitting Nero with her attack.

"Was that all you could do?" he asked with an amused smile as Naomi growled.

IIIIII

Goku emerged from the water and chucked a massive ice boulder at 13 who dodged it but lost his hat but caught Goku foot and pulled him under the water as he punched Goku around the hit him with another kai blast that shot him out of the water as 13 followed.

IIIII

Reyoto kicked 15 into the ground below as Trunks came at 14 swinging his sword but the android caught it with two fingers.

"Hmmm you got me with that trick last time but this time I learned!" Trunks said kneeing the robot in the gut pulled back his sword and kicked 14 into an ice boulder.

IIIIII

13 had Goku pinned against an ice wall with a red kai blast as Vegeta blasted it away with his own kai blast.

"Vegeta!" Reyoto said.

"Let me make one thing clear if anyone going to kill you Kakarot it's going to be me and no piece of metal trash is taking that away from me" Vegeta said.

"Glad to see he hasn't change" Reyoto said sarcastically.

15 when you're finished with that runt take care of that guy" 13 said.

"Runt!" Reyoto growled as Vegeta floated next to him.

"So which one 15?" Vegeta asked.

"The purple midget" Reyoto said.

"Too easy" Vegeta said as 15 came at them as they dodged with punches and kicks.

IIIII

Naomi dodged Nero Shadow Spike Attack as shadow needles came up from the ground trying to hit her as she flew into the air.

"Fast girl but there just one problem" Nero said.

"What!" Naomi yelled as Nero teleported behind her and she gasped.

"I'm faster" he said as she quickly spun around to punch him but he caught her fist, "not fast enough girl" he said as he kneed him in the gut then grabbed his head and threw him into the ice covered ground below.

"That was for Kento!" Naomi yelled as Nero stood out of the ice boulders he was buried in and brushed the ice dust from his shoulder.

"Not bad but that didn't hurt me" he said.

"Hmph I guess I'll have to try harder than!" Naomi yelled.

IIIII

15 was beating on Vegeta after kicking Reyoto away as Vegeta caught his fists and powered up making his hair fly off and a lenses on his glasses break as he powered to Super Saiyan.

"That a cool trick and I think I got it down!" Reyoto yelled yelling out with gold aura around him and powered to Super Saiyan.

"So you learned to use it?" Vegeta said.

"Yeah it was hard but it was easy when you want to protect someone right Vegeta?" Reyoto said.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Vegeta yelled.

"Sure you do, now let's handle this little man" Reyoto said as they glared down at 14.

IIIII

13 sent Goku crashing into an ice boulder as he floated next to it, "what wrong Goku? Giving up already?" he said.

"Not by a long shot!" Goku yelled powering to Super Saiyan.

"Let's even the odds!" Trunks yelled powering to Super Saiyan and began beating on 14.

13 and Goku began punching and kicking each other as kai blasts got shot in all directions as Piccolo flew up and grabbed 13 legs and spun him around and threw him to the ground below.

IIIII

15 sent Vegeta hitting the ground in his normal form as 15 laugh.

"Laugh while you can! Saiyan Rage!" Reyoto yelled making one slice as 15 laughed.

"Ha you missed!" he said.

"Did I?" Reyoto said as 15 head feel off and he caught it exploded.

"Hey boy, teach me that move I could use it next time I fight Kakarot" Vegeta said.

"Sorry Vegeta, my friends and I came up with that attack it's a secret" Reyoto said.

IIIIIII

Trunks came charging at 14 and with one quick slice cut the robot in half and caused him to explode.

13 was then surrounded by all four Saiyans and Piccolo in their normal states ready to take on 13.

"So those idiots lost again? Well then time for an upgrade!" 13 said as two chips and two power generators went into his chest as his body began to expand his skin turned blue, eyes turned yellow, and orange hair.

"He's mine!" Vegeta yelled punching at 13 and did no damage what's so ever, "what the hell!" he yelled continuing to punch as he stopped to see 13 smirking at him.

"You done? Now it's my turn!" 13 yelled grabbing his shoulder, "this is the Dive of Death!" he yelled flying them down.

"Hold on father!" Trunks yelled flying towards them as 13 kai blasted Trunks and sent him crashing in to an ice wall then slammed Vegeta into the ground then kai blasted him and sent him flying into Krillin.

"My turn!" Reyoto yelled as he powered to Super Saiyan and began beating on 13 with Piccolo as 13 smiled then kai blasted Piccolo and sent him flying into another iceberg and grabbed Reyoto neck.

Goku then powered to Super Saiyan and charged at 13 as he began beating on him as he caught Goku leg and used Reyoto as a bat and hit Goku with them and threw them to the ground as they powered down.

He then tried to step on them as they jumped out of the way and he grabbed their neck and threw them over and ice wall as they crashed into the snow below.

"Ugh I can't move" Reyoto grunted as 13 jumped down.

IIIIII

"Agh!" Naomi cried hitting the ground as she tried to get up as she heard both Reyoto and Goku cries of pain.

"Sounds like 13 almost done with them" Nero said.

"No! Reyoto!" Naomi yelled getting up as Nero blocked her path.

"You're not going anywhere girl, I'm not done having my fun yet" he said.

"Move it!" Naomi yelled.

"Sorry" Nero said having a cocky smile on his face as he noticed Naomi power rising.

"I said move it!" she yelled erupting in a gold aura and became a Super Saiyan.

"Fine, go ahead try and save your boyfriend" Nero said stepping aside as Naomi took off to the other battle, "excellent! Now that only leaves one" he said disappearing.

IIIII

Goku and Reyoto were blasted back as 13 beaten on them while they were midair and sent them crashing into the ground.

"Must keep fighting" Reyoto grunted as they got up and 13 blasted them again and sent them flying back as they got back up and got blasted to the ground again as Goku blue shirt was left as they got blasted back again leaving Goku shirtless.

"Is that the best you got you pathetic redneck" Reyoto said.

"Then how's this!" 13 yelled blasting outside the ice cavern and into freezing water.

"Leave them alone!" Naomi yelled kicking 13 head.

"Another Super Saiyan for me to play with today must be my lucky day" 13 said smacking her to the ground as she tried to crawl away and he approached her.

"Don't you even think about laying a hand on her" Reyoto growled as 13 turned to see Reyoto drenched in water standing on the ice while Goku floated behind him form a Sprit Bomb behind him.

"I don't think so!" 13 yelled firing a kai blast at Goku as Reyoto hit it with his own kai blast and made it explode before it reached them.

"Android freak! Don't even think about it! Kakarot mine!" Vegeta yelled charging at 13 and began punching him as 13 grabbed him and slammed his knee into Vegeta spine.

"Let him go!" Naomi yelled kicking 13 in the face and making him drop Vegeta as Trunks fired a kai blast into 13 back.

"You're going to die again android!' Trunks yelled powering to Super Saiyan.

13 then punched Naomi in the gut and smacked her to the ground as Trunks came at him and 13 kai blasted his face.

"Back off!" Reyoto yelled punching 13 repeatedly then got smacked aside landing next to Naomi.

"Goku needs more time!" Naomi yelled as 13 formed a kai ball.

"Well here it is!" Harker yelled as him and Piccolo pulled 13 back making the kai ball go behind them as he punched them in the guts and sent them flying away.

Frost then came firing kai blasts onto 13 as 13 grabbed his tail and spun him over his head and sent him flying into an iceberg.

Goku then powered to Super Saiyan as he reached the last stage of the bomb as the ice covered land shook and crumbled.

Goku then began yelling as he began to absorb the energy as a massive gold one grew and shook the land leaving only 13 on a small block of ice.

Goku then punched his arm threw 13 body and threw him into the gold ball and caused the android to blown to bits.

IIII

"Hmph it would seem your androids failed again doctor" Nero said as Gero yelled.

"Perhaps it's time to work on your number 19 and 20?" Nero suggested as he vanished.

"Yes I think I should" Gero said.

IIIIII

All the heroes lay on a floating iceberg as Goku sat on a block of ice.

"Hey Goku next time you do something like that make it fast that bastard broke a few of my ribs" Reyoto grunted.

"Were all out of Senzu Beans please take us to a doctor" Naomi said.

IIIII

One hour later Krillin and Gohan lay in hospital beds injuries wrapped while the Saiyans stood with newly dressed wounds.

"You're all lucky that you weren't killed!" Chichi said.

"Hey where's Harker, Frost, Piccolo and Vegeta?" Reyoto asked seeing them gone.

IIIIII

Somewhere over the ocean floating on an iceberg the four heroes sat on the iceberg waiting.

"Is it over?" Piccolo asked.

"Not until the fish jumps" Vegeta said.

"How long will that take?" Harker asked as a fish jumped.

'That was fast' Frost wrote.

"It's over" Vegeta said.


	14. Broly Wrath

Sorry this took so long but I live in a house with six people and one computer so my computer time is rare but lucky for all of you my horrible sibling aka the monsters are all gone so I might get two or three chapters ups depending on how long the story takes.

Thank you all my kind reviewers for your nice reviews I'll keep up the good work until it kills me!

Oh that reminds me let me know if you guys found the pictures of the heroes I was talking about so I can let everyone know what all the heroes look like.

Broly Wrath

Team Elite found themselves on a massive ship as they explored around.

"Uh Bulma where are we?" Zang asked.

"Well this is when Broly father brings Vegeta to a new Planet Vegeta, right now you're on Paragus ship" she said.

"So who might we run into on this ship?" May asked as they saw Gohan and Trunks.

"Hey you guys going to the new planet too?" Gohan asked.

"Something like that, where's everyone?" Chill asked.

"Exploring, Vegeta with that Paragus guy" Gohan said.

"I see" Zang said.

"Where's Goku?" Azumuri asked.

"Chichi dragged him away somewhere" Trunks said.

"Poor Goku" May said.

IIIII

After landing all the heroes road in hover vehicles as approached a city.

"Hail Vegeta!" alien cheered as they stepped out of the cars.

"Broly come here and say hello" Paragus said as Broly approached them as all the heroes sensed how much power he held.

"Hello prince Vegeta" Broly said as Zang noticed something off about the Saiyan.

'I know he's opposed to be this crazy out of control Saiyan but he seem mellow...something not right' Zang thought.

"Mt lord! The Legendary Super Saiyan has been spotted" a solder said.

"What!" Vegeta yelled.

"Legendary Super Saiyan huh?" Zang said as him and Broly glared at each other.

"I'll handle this! Broly come with me!" Vegeta yelled as they left.

"Guys come with us" Trunks said as Krillin Gohan and the heroes all took to the sky and found the rest of the planet was in ruins.

"This place is a dump" Chill said.

"What are those aliens doing to those salves?" Azumuri asked seeing all the salves being forced to mine.

"Let's go down" Zang said as they saw an alien child with a coughing elder.

"We weren't goofing off honest! Grandpa not feeling to good!" the child said.

"Relax kid were not your bosses" Zang said.

"What happened? Why are you here?" May asked.

"The Super Saiyan destroyed our planet and they forced us to come here and they hardly feed us! Those Saiyans are heartless!" the child said.

"Not all of them are like that" May said as a soldier kicked the child.

"Get back to work!" he yelled whipping the child as May caught the whip.

"Do that again and I will break your neck!" she growled.

"What the hell?" Chill said.

"May has a very protective nature when it comes to small animals and children and when one is in trouble her nature breaks lose" Zang said.

"What are you going to do about it girl!" the man said as May kicked him and sent him flying to the wall.

The soldier than began blowing a whistle as alien guards began to surround May.

"Let's see, one two three four...okay so there's like twenty of you and one of me, guys let me handle this" May said.

"Are you sure?" Azumuri asked.

"Oh yeah I'm sure" May said as the men laughed.

"Oh they're going to get it" Zang said as they saw May punch one of them men and sent him flying down the mine site and sent him crashing into a wall a mile away.

"Who next!" May growled as they ran and she sensed someone sneak up behind her then punched the man as everyone eyes widen to see it was Goku.

"Goku!" Krillin said as May covered her mouth.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry Goku! I thought you were one of the guard!" May said bowing in apology.

"It's okay, man you hit hard!" Goku said rubbing his cheek.

"What are you doing here?" Zang asked.

"I was following a Saiyan energy what are you guys doing here?" Goku asked.

"Vegeta was asked to destroy this Super Saiyan" Krillin said.

"We ended up getting dragged along" Chill said.

"Ah three full blooded Saiyans this is a momentous day wouldn't you agree Kakarot? Or as you like to be called Goku" Paragus said as they saw him standing on a wall.

"How do you know that name? You must be a Saiyan" Goku said.

"And you're Bardock son, would our guest care for dinner?" he asked as Goku glared for a second before his stomach spoke.

"Are you kidding that sounds fantastic!" he said making the others fall over.

"Ugh same old Goku thinking with his stomach" Zang said.

Paragus lead all the heroes to a large table covered in food as all the heroes stared at it, "enjoy let me know if you need anything" Paragus said leaving the room.

"It's not Paragus, now if I were a Super Saiyan where would I be?" Goku said as he eat.

"Uh hello you are a Super Saiyan, if I were a Legendary Super Saiyan I'd be planning my next plot" Zang said as he eat.

"Trunks Krillin, Gohan please help me take these trays out to those pour children" May said as her helper took the large plates she filled with food and went back to where the slaves were kept.

IIIII

May knocked on the door to one of the slave huts as the elder from before answered it "hi my name is May, are all the children here?" she asked.

"Why yes they are" he said.

"Good I brought them something" she said holding out the tray of food as her friends held out the other trays, "this should be enough for all of you" she said.

"Bless your hearts! Please come in" he said as the children began to eat.

"Your such a nice person May" Gohan said.

"Thanks, back home where I was born everyone said I was too kind hearted and would end up dead because of it" she said.

"Really? That awful!" Gohan said.

"Yeah but a certain Saiyan saved me and I meet all my friends" she said winking at Trunks.

"So was it Paragus who destroyed your planet?" Krillin asked as the children ate.

"No bigger!" she said.

"It couldn't be Broly that guy a toothpick" Krillin said.

"No there was something wrong about him Trunks, I felt fear when I got near him and I haven't felt such a fear like that in a long time" May said.

IIIII

"Well done Paragus, that son of yours has proven more useful to me than I thought" Nero said.

"Yes, with that information you told me I'm glad Broly and I pledge our allegiances to the Master and with that device you put on him we won't have a repeat of before" Paragus said.

"Yes soon Broly and Vegeta will return and then the real show will begin, remember you can kill everyone but the two Saiyan children in blue the Master needs them and if I even see a chance of them being destroyed I won't hesitate to make sure you share the same fate" Nero said.

"Of course Broly should be in full control of himself now" he said.

"Yes I like that animal like state he goes in as a Super Saiyan but it much to destructive for my taste Broly is now in full control of his thoughts, even in Super Saiyan he will think before acting, I hope the heroes are ready for this new Broly" Nero said as Vegeta and Broly ship landed.

IIIII

"So Goku do you think you can teach me and the other that Instant Transmission Technique?" Zang asked as him and Goku walked down a hall.

"I don't know it takes a long time to master" Goku said.

"Goku what's been years for you has been days for me and my friends every time we meet up" Zang said as they noticed Broly.

"Can we help you Broly?" Goku asked.

"Oh no there's no need for that Kakarot I just wanted to meet two fellow Saiyans, it's been a long time since I've seen others of my kind" he said.

'He's not wearing that mind control thing Bulma told me about, is Nero behind this new change? Or is Broly a good guy in this universe?' Zang thought.

"Your name is Zang correct?" Broly asked.

"Yes it is" Zang said as Broly walked past them.

"That was weird" Goku said.

"Yeah" Zang said.

Later that night all the Z-Fighters and STF Heroes slept in one room while Zang couldn't sleep and stared out the window as he and Goku sensed something and turned to see Broly bust threw the door and charge at Goku who jumped out of the bed as Broly smashed it.

"What the hell!" Zang yelled as him and Goku flew out the window.

"Broly what the hell are you doing!" Goku asked.

"It's called a spar Kakarot!" Broly said.

"Now! In the middle of the night are you crazy!" Zang yelled.

"Fight!" Broly yelled throwing a punch as Goku blocked it and Zang kicked Broly as he laughed and began firing kai blasts at them.

"That's enough!" Zang yelled as Goku smacked one of Broly kai balls at him and sent him flying into the lake.

"His power is insane! What the hell happened to the skinny shrimp!" Zang yelled as Broly floated over the water.

"My turn" he growled charging at them as Goku kicked him in the face as Broly had blood coming from the side of his mouth as he licked it.

"Ew! That was completely unnecessary! That was disgusting!" Goku yelled.

"If Reyoto was here he'd be lecturing him on hygiene" Zang said as their eyes widen as Broly formed a kai ball and shot it at them as it turned into a hundred kai blasts coming at them as they quickly dodged.

"Your fast" Broly said as he began yelling as his power rose.

"That was the energy I was following!" Goku said.

"What! That guy the Legendary Super Saiyan! He's not even a Super Saiyan right now and he's this strong!" Zang yelled.

"That's enough Broly you had your fun" Paragus said flying in.

"I guess this can wait another day Kakarot" Broly said powering down as him and Paragus flew off.

"Wow I never fought anyone that strong he makes Frieza look like one off those Feedlings!" Zang said.

"Speaking of which did you notice Zang?" Goku asked.

"Notice what?" Zang asked.

"His shadow it moved differently when we were fighting" Goku said.

"Of course! The Feedlings must be hiding but for what?" Zang said.

"I don't know" Goku said.

IIIII

"Hmph Broly may be in power but he's too cocky for his own good, but this will turn out to be quite the show tomorrow" Nero said watching Goku and Zang fly back to the palace.

The next day Goku and Zang waited a the ship as Paragus tried to convince Vegeta to stay.

"Hey Paragus why don't you tell Vegeta the truth" Zang said.

"What truth?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh that the Legendary Super Saiyan you've been looking for is Broly" Goku said.

"This whole place is an illusion" Trunks said flying in with their friends.

"The slaves on this planet all talk about one Saiyan a tall one with gold jewelry and baggy white pants" May said.

"You tricked me!" Vegeta growled.

"Oh he isn't the only one Vegeta" Nero said appearing in.

"You! What have you done this time Nero!" Chill yelled.

"Simple I gave Broly something he lacked the last time he fought you Kakarot" Nero said.

"What did you give him?" Goku asked.

"Will!" Broly said.

"You see Broly lacked something every fighter needs in battle, will! Sure he had amazing power and strength but his mind was too clouded and he relied on animal instincts in battle, I found this to primitive so I gave him a little will power so now Broly in full control on what he does without his father commands he even still has that evil Saiyan lust for destruction!" Nero said.

"So you gave the brute the power of will huh? Well let's see how well he can use!" Zang yelled powering to Super Saiyan as Broly followed.

"I don't think so this Saiyan is mine!" Vegeta yelled powering to Super Saiyan and kicked the side of Broly neck and did no effect on him as Broly continued to walk towards Goku.

"Wow Vegeta attack was nothing to him" Goku said.

"No one makes a fool out of me!" Vegeta yelled forming a kai ball as all the heroes eyes widen.

"No wait!" Goku yelled as Vegeta hit Broly with it causing an explosion that sent everyone flying.

"What the hell Vegeta you almost killed us!" Zang yelled.

"Your still alive aren't you!" Vegeta yelled.

"That not the point you royal pain in the ass!" Zang yelled.

"What did you just say to me!" Vegeta yelled as the smoke then cleared as Broly clapped.

"You made smoke? How childish Vegeta, now I believe it's my turn" he said as he began yelling as his power rose and shook the planet.

"That comet should be coming soon so if Broly doesn't kill you that comet will" Paragus said as Broly began to laugh evilly as thunder boomed above them as a massive kai ball expanded from around Broly as his muscles grew much larger and he became a Super Saiyan with white eyes.

"Now who wants to be the first victims to my revenge?" Broly asked.

"The only one dying today is you!" Azumuri yelled firing kai balls at Broly.

"Stupid Namek stay out of my way!" Broly yelled charging as Goku, May and Zang.

"Move it!" Goku yelled as they quickly moved out of his way.

"Back off!" May yelled firing a kai ball at his head.

"I choose you as my first!" Broly yelled charging at May.

"May move!" Zang yelled pushing her out of the way as Broly hit him with a chest kai blast.

"No!" May yelled as Goku caught him as Broly chased them firing kai blasts at them.

IIIII

"So much for the legend just be a legend right Vegeta?" Nero asked.

"Okay you what are you playing at!" Chill asked.

"What do you mean?" Nero asked.

"We mean what did you mean by our friends being needed, what do you plan to do to our friends!" Azumuri asked.

"For now nothing but soon you will understand" Nero said disappearing.

"We have to help them!" Chill yelled as him and Azumuri took off to help their friends.

IIIII

"This guy is crazy!" Zang yelled as they flew threw a forest and dodged Broly kai blast.

"You call me crazy I think of myself as misunderstood!" Broly yelled throwing more kai balls.

"We have to do something!" May yelled.

"Okay I'll force you cowards to fight!" Broly yelled firing a kai blast down towards the alien children.

"No!" May yelled flying down in front of the kai blast and fired her own kai blast to try and push back Broly, "run! Don't stand there! Run!"

"May no!" Zang yelled flying down as May power rose.

"You will not hurt these children! They're innocent!" May yelled becoming Super Saiyan and smacked Broly attack away.

"Okay you bully you win!" Goku yelled becoming Super Saiyan as Trunks and Zang followed.

Broly then charged at them and slammed his elbow into Goku face kicked May, punched Zang and kai blasted Trunks as rock fell in in the canyon they were in as they flew down it with Broly following.

"Run as fast as you can!" Broly laughed as they flew out of the canyon as Broly landed, "it will take more than four on one to beat me!"

"You win round one Broly but round two is about to begin!" Goku said as Roshi, Oolong, Krillin and many aliens fell in a pile with Chill and Azumuri getting caught in it.

"Hey guys where's Roshi?" Goku asked as Roshi came out of the pile.

"I'm right here! I thought you could use my help!" he said.

"I thought you had a hangover?" May said giving him an annoyed look as Roshi shirt ripped out as he was now buffed out like Broly.

"What the hell! When could you do that!" Chill yelled.

"Broccoli! Just give it up it's all over!" Roshi yelled.

"Broccoli?" Zang said.

"Uh his name is Broly Roshi" Azumuri said as Roshi started to make faces.

"Oh yeah this old fart still drunk off his ass" Zang said with annoyance.

"Okay show over Roshi" Oolong said pulling the drunk old man way as Broly noticed the salves.

"Well the salves want to be heroes too huh? I noticed you all staring up at your planet hopping to go back there someday but that just a dream!" Broly yelled firing a kai blast and sent it to the planet and blew it up.

"You monster!" May yelled.

"Oops" Broly said before laughing.

"He's nothing but evil!" Chill yelled.

"If we let this dirt bag live he'll continue to destroy the entire universe!" Trunks growled.

"Why stop there! I want them all destroyed! Yours and theirs" Broly yelled.

"Krillin, Azumuri, Chill I want you to get everyone out of here go now! You too Roshi!" Goku yelled.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Roshi yelled as the left with the others as Broly charged at them as he clotheslined Trunks and Zang and slammed them into a stonewall.

"Kakarot how much do you love your son?" Broly asked.

"You lay so much as a finger on him and I'll kill you!" May growled.

"Gohan leave" Goku said.

"But father" Gohan said.

"Now!" Goku yelled.

"Do as he say Gohan and go!" May yelled.

"You should get Zang out of here" Goku said.

"Like hell I will! If you fight! I fight!" May yelled as Broly charged at them as Broly grabbed Goku shoulders as Goku kneed Broly chin as May slammed her elbow into Broly gut as he floated off the ground and kicked Goku and May into the air and sent them crashing into the rocky cliff above them.

"Where did that bastard go!" Zang yelled.

"Right here" Broly said as Zang turned and got punched threw a building as Broly followed.

"Zang!" Goku yelled as Broly emerged from a building and clotheslined May and Goku and slammed them into a building as he dragged them threw it as Goku got lose when they went through a wall and Broly slammed May into a building.

"Ah!" May cried.

"Leave her alone!" Zang yelled kicking Broly face as Broly smiled and grabbed both their necks as they began chocking.

"Why Nero wants you two I will never know" Broly said squeezing harder.

"Put them down!" Goku yelled.

"Sure!" Broly said throwing Zang and May into two buildings as he began firing kai blasts at Goku as Goku took them head on charging at Broly, "why won't you give up?" Broly asked forming another kai ball.

"Uh I never really learned how to" Goku said as Broly hit him with the kai blast and sent him flying into a building.

"Ah don't tell me you broke them already Broly?" Nero said floating in.

"Nah I'm just warming up!" Broly said yelling out as his power grew as he floated into the sky with a kai ball around him.

"A Saiyan who power is not light like the other Saiyans but negative energy itself, hmph such a power could come in handy" Nero said disappearing.

Broly began sending kai blasts in all directions taking out the ship and their only way off the planet as the ruined city felt Broly power.

"What's wrong Kakarot! Have you and your friends given up!" Broly yelled looking down at all the weakened Saiyans back in their normal states "I think I'll dispose off the brats first!" he said firing two kai blasts towards Zang and May as two gold kai balls smacked them into the air.

"Hey you bastard over here!" Chill yelled as Broly looked over to see Azumuri Piccolo and Chill standing on a roof.

"What do you know three bugs for me to squash!" he said.

"You always pick on the children first?" Piccolo asked.

"I do what I like, what do you expect from a true freak!" he laughed.

"Yeah laugh while you can you crazy son of a bitch but we'll have the last laugh when you meet your end!" Azumuri growled.

"Chill you sure you can distract him?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes I'm sure now get the Senzu Beans to the others" Chill said as Piccolo and Azumuri spilt off to heal their friends.

"So are you going to be the first bug I'll squish?" Broly asked.

"I don't know come over here and we'll see who squishes who!" Chill yelled.

IIII

"Ah! That hit the spot! I would have been dead if you didn't show up and how the hell did you figure out we were all the way out here?" Goku said.

"I heard you and King Kai I couldn't help but listen in with my ears I can hear just about everything in the universe" Piccolo said.

"It's true Namek ears are both a blessing and a curse, some things I wish I never heard" Azumuri said shivering in the memory.

"That freak going to pay for that cheap shot!' Zang growled as they heard Broly laughing as they saw him send Chill through several buildings.

"You guys are not just fighting a Saiyan your fighting a monster" Piccolo said as all the heroes surrounded Broly.

"What a waste of my time" Broly said as Goku and Zang charged at him and began punching and kicking as Broly dodged and Piccolo and Azumuri charged and began helping them as Broly held out his hands and kai blasted them.

"Take this!" May and Trunks yelled kai blasting him.

Broly floated down to the street below as Piccolo charged at him as Broly kicked him into a building Azumuri came kai blasting him and Broly punched him down the street as Broly came running down the road and clotheslined May and Trunks and shoved their heads into buildings as he kicked Piccolo into the air.

"Ugh he has a good kick!" Azumuri growled as he and Piccolo climbed to see Vegeta on his knees.

"It's over this is the end!" Vegeta said.

"Oh hell no!" Azumuri yelled as Piccolo gripped his hair.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! Stop crying like a baby and fight like a man!" Piccolo yelled.

"Why what for Broly unbeatable" Vegeta said.

"You call yourself the Prince of Saiyans" Piccolo said.

"Come with us we want you to see something" Azumuri said as they flew towards the ruined city.

Vegeta saw Broly kai blast Zang then punch Goku as the fight continued on, "we have to escape this is a fight we can't win!" Vegeta said.

"It doesn't matter if we escape! If we don't kill him right now he'll destroy the entire universe!" Piccolo yelled.

"Why stop there! He's going to destroy them all!" Azumuri yelled.

"But there's no point in fighting him he the Legendary Super Saiyan" Vegeta said.

"I can't believe how cowardly you're acting Vegeta! Just stand clear of the true warriors!" Piccolo yelled dropping him as they went back to fight.

Goku was sent flying into a building then crashed onto the street as he got to his knees panting as he ran towards Broly and got kai blasted.

"Hey! Why don't you give us a handicap!" Goku yelled.

"Is that another word for coffin or bottomless grave?" Broly said firing more kai blasts then caused a large explosion engulfing the city in smoke.

Goku came walking out of the smoke followed by Broly.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"

"Mega Flash!" The two Saiyans yelled hitting Broly with the kai blasts.

When the smoke cleared they saw Broly as he laughed.

"Oh crap" Zang said as Broly grabbed Goku and Zang hair.

"What was that supposed to be?" Broly asked dropping them as he swung his fit hitting them both and caused every unbroken glass in the area to shatter.

"Leave them alone Broly!" Vegeta yelled.

"Oh the cowardly prince decided to fight" Broly said.

"I am the Prince of all Saiyans! Even you Broly!" Vegeta yelled charging at him.

"Good luck trying to get me to knell before you!" Broly yelled dodging Vegeta punch as Vegeta spun and kicked him in the shoulder as he came back and punched him in the chin, "didn't even feel it!"

Vegeta then jumped back and fired a kai blast as Broly walked towards him as he fired more.

"Father!" Trunk yelled joining in and blasting Broly as Broly punched him into the ari and grabbed Vegeta face and slammed him into a stone wall and caused a massive creator.

"What finished already?" Broly said as Vegeta powered down and fell to the ground below, "all talk but no action a true piece of trash!" he said powering up as he laughed evilly.

"There's just a few short hours left before this planet and everyone on it is destroyed" Paragus said as he walked up some stairs with Nero.

"Paragus if I remember correctly there is a pod right above where you intend to make an escape and leave your son to die" Nero said.

"Yes you and I both know he's too out of control and can't be stopped" Paragus said stepping into the pod.

"There is just one flaw in your plans to escape and avoid death by your own son hands Paragus" Nero said.

"And what's that?" Paragus asked as a shadow needle busted threw his chest as he spat blood.

"I knew what you were planning Paragus! You intended to blow me up with this planet as well knowing how strong I truly was but I have no intentions of letting a little comet take me out!" Nero said twisting the needle as Paragus cried out in pain.

"How! I never spoke my plans to anyone!" Paragus said.

"The shadows knows all and yours happen to be a chatterbox" Nero said.

"What are you!" Paragus yelled a Broly landed next to him.

"Just a demon" Nero said as Broly crushed the space pod and chucked it into space.

"What do you wish master?" Broly asked as Nero sensed something.

"How about you finish what you started" Nero said as Broly looked over to see shirtless Goku and thorn up May walking towards them.

"Those scum, they still have fight left in them" Broly said.

"Well get rid of that last ounce of fight Broly, the time is drawing near and I don't want any screw ups" Nero said disappearing.

"Pour little Saiyans can't handle the idea of dying" Broly said.

IIII

"Listen!" Piccolo yelled getting all the fall warriors attention, "we must channel all our energies to Goku!"

"Take it all Goku" Chill said lying on his back and holding his arm into the air.

"Beat him, send that bastard to hell" Azumuri said leaning on a rock and held out his arm.

"Were ready Goku" Trunks said holding out his arm.

"Dad" Gohan said from the carter in the wall he was in and held out his arm.

"Goku" Zang said holding out his arm.

Goku then powered up and as him and Broly charged at each other as a shield came around Broly as Goku made a punch and got sent flying into the ground.

"Goku look out!" May yelled pulling Goku out of the way as Broly made an attack then chased them as they flew and sent a kai blast at them causing an explosion.

Goku lay in a creator as he looked over to see May lying in front of him unconscious, "it not enough, I need more power, hurry!" Goku said.

The energy then left from all the heroes bodies as Goku rose from the creators and walked out of it and charged at Broly who closed line him into the ground then jumped into the air and jumped onto Goku and continued to jump as the ground shook as the ground caved in under Goku.

"More he needs more!" Zang growled as him and the others continued to send energy.

Goku walked out of the large creator Broly made as he sensed the comet drawing close, "I just love a dramatic ending!" Broly yelled running towards Goku and hit him with a kai blast and sent him threw two mountains

"Goku don't give up" May said holding her arm to send in energy as Goku stood back up.

"You're really starting to annoy me!" Broly growled charging at Goku and punched him deeper into the mountain then kai blasted him and made the mountain explode and leave Goku standing as he charged again as Goku screams were heard.

"Vegeta your so stubborn" Nero said seeing Vegeta was the only one not giving energy.

"Why should I give a low class my power?" Vegeta asked.

"Because you and I both know Goku will win, your pride is the only thing keeping you away from what you truly desire" Nero said.

"Why are you telling me this your with them!" Vegeta growled.

"Maybe I'm helping myself or maybe I want to see if Kakarot can really beat Broly" Nero said disappearing.

"Please Vegeta just do it" May said.

"Why should I give my power to someone who ranks below me! Tell me why!" Vegeta yelled as Goku continued to get beat by Broly.

"Because you know he'll win and if you die today Vegeta you will never find a way to beat Kakarot" Zang said.

"Please Vegeta! Help him!" May cried as Goku got punched into another mountain.

"Fine! Take it! Just finish him now!" Vegeta yelled holding out his hands to feed Goku energy.

Goku then caught Broly fist as he erupted in gold energy "what! Where did you get all this energy!" Broly growled pulling back.

"Your time has arrived!" Goku growled.

"Okay now I'm done" Zang said passing out.

"Go get him Goku" Azumuri said collapsing next to Piccolo.

"Show him who boss" Chill said.

"Beat him for us" May said.

IIIII

"That energy you took from those idiots won't be enough to beat me!" Broly said powering up.

"Ha! We'll see about that! You won't ever know until I try!" Goku said.

The planet began to shake as the comet drew closer as Goku and Broly charged at each other, "I will not let you get away with this!" Goku yelled punching into Broly gut causing him to explode in his own power.

The planet then began falling apart as the comet began to engulf it then soon got eat up by the comet as Goku I.T. everyone into Piccolo already cramped ship with everyone that already escaped.

"Okay who touch my ass!" May growled to see master Roshi groping it as Zang punched the old pervert.

"Touch my girlfriend again and it will be that last thing you ever touch!" Zang growled.

"Girlfriend! Since when?" Chill asked.

"Let me think about that" Zang said.

"I think you were twelve and I was eleven" May said.

"What! Two years! How come you never told us!" Azumuri yelled.

"We thought everyone would notice" May said.

"How! You two aren't exactly open about it!" Chill yelled.

"Uh hello there was signs" Zang said.

"Name sum!" Azumuri said.

"Okay here's one example, how did you think I knew about May protective instincts while you guys didn't?" Zang said.

"Uh" Chill said.

"Here's another Zang and I always hang out at the library together, what do you think we do in there read?" May said.

"Damn they're right!" Azumuri said.

"Were not all out in the open lovey dovey like the others were content with our relationship the way it is" Zang said kissing May.

"Ah you say such the cutest things!" May said.

"Oh barf" Chill said.

After tending to their injuries the four heroes moved onto their next destination unaware of Nero plans waiting to be revealed.

A.N. Ohhhh what could Nero be planing? Is our twelve heroes ready for what Nero has for them? Find out next time on the next chapter of Dragonball Heroes!


	15. Nero Dark Plans

Nero Dark Plans

"It's time" Nero said looking out at the ring Cell created.

"Yes after everything you told me an additional twelve heroes won't be a bother for me" Cell said.

"Cell can you not kill the six Saiyan children, I need them if we're going to kill the greatest fighter in the universe" Nero said.

"Hmph, what do you gain from killing Goku, I know it's not for revenge" Cell said as Nero smiled.

"Tell me Cell have you heard of the Shadow Games?" Nero asked.

"I'm afraid I haven't" Cell said.

"I thought so, what about the dragon balls?" Nero asked.

"Those I've heard off" Cell said.

"Good, a long time ago the Master was born into the first universe" Nero said.

"The first?" Cell said.

"Yes everyone, every villain, every hero all of them were first born there, so were the first dragon balls the Silver Star Dragon Balls" he said.

"Silver Star?" Cell said.

"Yes unlike the Namekian and Earth Dragon balls theses dragon balls were massive about the size that six feet five inches and weighed like 500 hundred pounds each" Nero said.

"By god! How did anyone gather them together?" Cell asked.

"They could move, the dragon could only be summoned once every million years, the last wish was used to create the multi universes this is why I'm here only three wishes can be made and that last one was for the dragon balls to never be used again" Nero said.

"So why are you telling me this if they're useless?" Cell asked.

"There is a little loophole, seven powerful warriors created those dragon balls and when the dragon balls powers were taken away the seven disappeared but were reborn in a different universe unaware of what they can do" Nero said.

"What can they do?" Cell asked.

"Alone nothing but together they have the powers to restore the dragon balls there is one way to find out who is the original creator" Nero said drawing a strange symbol with a shadow needle on the ground, "this mark is what all them form" he said cutting it into seven pieces, "these marks are engraved into the back of their neck in appearance of tattoos, all seven must be of around the same age, height and power for this to work"

"You said seven, you spoke of only six Saiyan children not to kill, who is the seventh, is it you?" Cell asked.

"No I'm not the seventh that I know but the seventh seems to know I'm looking for him" Nero said.

"He knows?" Cell asked.

"Yes, every time I get close to finding him he somehow disappears, I believe this Saiyan was born with his memories from his previous life with him and knows that I'm trying to collect him" he said.

"Trunks gathered the six together did he know about this?" Cell asked.

"That fool thought he saved them but what he really did was save me the trouble of "saving" them from death and having to wait another thousand years for them to be reborn" Nero said.

"A thousand years? I thought you were that Kento brother?" Cell asked.

"A part of me is" Nero said.

"A part?" Cell asked.

"I'll explain in good times my friend but for now I can't wait for these Cell Games to begin rumor has it number seven may appear" Nero said.

"What makes you so sure?" Cell asked.

"Because I intend to kill all six of the Saiyans friends their collected anger and sadness will call out to him and he will be forced to come here and aid his previous friends form his past life time" Nero said.

"And that leaves the unanswered question, why do you want Goku dead?" Cell asked.

"That simple Goku is the one who caused the Master to die" Nero said.

"What?" Cell said.

"The Master and Goku were enemies in the first universe, it was Goku who made the wish for many universe to be created, he was the seven protector and if that meant he could never see them again he took that sacrifice and made sure they were safe, the Master like all cannot live forever but he found a way to stay alive and wait for his revenge" Nero said.

"What?" Cell asked.

"Have you noticed the Feedlings?" Nero asked.

"Yes those creatures you're brought with you" Cell said.

"I was a little lying when I said they had emotions" Nero said.

"What do you mean?" Cell asked.

"I created them, they serve me every time one is stuck down I grow stronger every time they form into a powerful enemy I gain their skills and knowledge, you see Cell I'm unbeatable I'm the Shadow Saiyan" Nero said.

"Shadow Saiyan?" Cell said.

"Yes unlike a Super Saiyan a Shadow Saiyan has four forms like the Super Saiyan, Super Saiyans are warriors of light bad or good they are warriors of light, but I am the last and only Shadow Saiyan" Nero said.

"Does your hair change colors like theirs?" Cell asked.

"Yes it does but I want that color to be a surprise" Nero said.

"Tell me something Nero when do you plan to use the dragon balls?" Cell asked as he saw Nero smile evilly.

"Soon, only two more years are left before the dragon balls can be reawaken and used again and I intend to make sure that the Master wish comes true" Nero said.

"And what does this Master wish for?"' Cell asked.

"A ultimate universe, he wants the power over all the universes and to bend them to his will, with this power Goku and all those other pathetic heroes will be no more than a fragment of lost memoires" Nero said.

"The games will begin soon Nero, will you be fighting?" Cell asked.

"Yes I think I will, I intend to have some fun with my little brother and I think I'll hit him where it truly hurts, his heart, I hope that pretty girl Serena ready for the worse pain she can imagine" Nero said.

"People would say you're a crazy psychopath Nero" Cell said.

"Yes they would be what can I say that's just the way I am" Nero said.

A.N. Nero dark intentions has been revealed will our heroes be enough to stop Nero and who is the seventh warrior Nero spoke off? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Dragonball Heroes!


	16. The Cell Games

The Cell Games

"Guys this is it" Trunks said as the heroes found themselves in a rock canyon.

"The Cell Games, if you sent us all here that means something big might go down" Kento said.

"All of us must be ready no matter what happens" Reyoto said as all the Saiyans powered to Super Saiyans.

"Guys I have a bad sinking feeling, I know Goku is meant to die today but there something dark here and I know something horrible going to happen" May said as Zang held her.

"It's okay May if we all stand tighter we will all beat this" he said.

"Zang right all of us, Saiyans, Namekians, and Iceins we all may be aliens of different species but together were friends to the very end" Harker said.

"Are you guys ready?" Serena asked.

"Yes lets go see the competition" Naomi said as they all flew over the valley to see the massive ring Cell made as they saw the villain himself standing in the center of the ring with Nero.

"It's him!" Kento growled as Reyoto stopped him.

"That what he wants Kento don't charge at him and Cell alone" Reyoto said as they landed and saw the rest of the Z-Fighters.

"Hey it's good to see you guys" Tien said.

"It's good to see you guys too, so have you guys seen Cell new friend?" Chill asked.

"Yeah the power coming from him is more powerful then Cell" Yamcha said.

'I say we all gang up on them now and end this' Frost wrote.

"No Frost they would want that and I know that bastard up to something if he's here" Azumuri said as Trunk approached them.

"Guys I want each and every one of you to know how proud I am at how strong each of you have gotten, no matter what happens today I want all of you to know that" he said.

"Trunks do you know something?" Froze asked.

"Just remember what I said" he said walking away.

"Does it feel like Nero gotten very strong since we last saw?" Tsumuri asked.

"Yes he's hiding something" May said.

"Welcome fighters to the Cell Games!" Cell said.

'Self-absorbed freak' Frost wrote.

"Today all of you will die at my hands and today I have a special fighter with me today, people of earth this is Nero and he's much stronger than I am" Cell said as the Namekian ears could hear the people of the world gasp.

"Who the hell is this Nero?" Hercule asked.

"I'm a Shadow Saiyan" Nero said as Vegeta eyes widen.

"Vegeta do you know something we don't?" Reyoto asked.

"He's lying! He must be!" Vegeta growled.

"Oh you don't believe me Vegeta? Well then allow to demonstrate, who wants to fight me first?" Nero asked.

"You're looking at him! Let's get it on!" Hercule said as Nero and every fighter had an annoyed look.

"Really him? Does anyone else want to fight me because I'd rather not waste my time on this weakling?" Nero said.

"Weak! I'll show you weak you little runt!" Hercule yelled swinging for a punch as Shadow Tentacles wrapped around him.

"Here's a lesson Hercule, if you're going to fight someone make sure you know their true strength and this is going to hurt" Nero said squeezing Hercule with the shadow tentacles.

"Nero stop it!" Kento yelled.

"Hmph fine" Nero said as the shadow tossed Hercule away into the valley.

"Did you kill him?" Cell asked.

"No but Mr. Satan going to feel that for a weak, did you see that people of earth?" Nero said walking towards the cameras, "your world champion just got beat by someone stronger now I suggest anyone who values their lives to flee this game now or suffer the most painful death they can imagine!"

"Who's next?" Cell asked as Goku stepped into the ring.

"Let do this!" Goku said.

"Say Cell let's make this a two on two match, Goku you may choose one fighter to fight me while you fight Cell, so who will it be Goku?" Nero asked.

"Alright then I pick Kento" Goku said.

"What!" Kento yelled.

"Kento I know you have unfinished business with your brother and need questions answered so this is your chance to get it" Goku said.

"We believe in you Kento" Serena said kissing Kento.

"Go make us proud!" Reyoto said as Kento jumped into the ring.

"Can you really fight me brother?" Nero said tossing off his hood to reveal a black fighting gi.

"You'd be surprised at what I can do Nero!" Kento said as him and Goku went into fighting stances.

"Let's make some rules" Goku said.

"Fine were listening" Cell said.

"No special techniques like that shadow thing Nero can do" Goku said.

"Hmph you want me to fight like you weaklings? Fine but it won't make a difference" Nero said.

Goku then charged at Cell as they fight went into an air speed fight while Nero and Kento stared down.

"This is it brother, will I will like I did when we were children or will you finally beat your big brother?" Nero asked.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough to beat you or if I can even do any damage but I do know this as long as I have my friends you won't ever stop me from trying" Kento said.

"How pathetic" Nero said disappearing as Kento got a punch to the gut as he coughed blood and Nero kicked him sending him sliding down the ring.

"Kento!" Serena yelled.

"Is that all you got!" Kento growled getting back up and spitting blood.

"Hmph you always were a stubborn brat" Nero said.

"And you were always an arrogant bastard! You were always so sure of yourself and assumed you were always right but you know what you're wrong about me! I am not a little kid anymore Nero and I intended to walk out of here with a smile on my face and victory in my grasp!" Kento said going back into his battle stance.

"That's it Kento show me that power your hiding!" Nero said as Kento disappeared and Nero got punched in the face as he smiled and punched Kento in the gut then smacked him aside.

"Get up Kento!" Zang yelled.

"I will not give up!" Kento growled getting back up as he noticed a strange symbol carved on a tile on the ring.

'This looks so familiar' he thought.

"What is he looking at?" Azumuri asked.

"That symbol on the ground, why do I get the feeling I've seen before" Reyoto said.

"Me too" Zang said.

"What is it?" Serena asked as none of them noticed the marks behind their necks begin to glow.

"Ah you all are starting to remember" Nero said as Goku landed next to Kento as Cell legs landed next to Nero.

"Remember what?" Kento asked as Cell legs stood back up as he upper body began to reform.

"The Shadow Games" Nero said as Kento felt an agonizing pain hit his head as he gripped it crying out in pain.

"What did you do to him!" Goku yelled.

"Nothing he's just remembering" Nero said.

IIIII

Kento saw an image of all his Saiyan friend lying on the ground as he looked up to another Saiyan he never seen before with his back turned to him as a massive shadow creature stood before them.

"Goku do it now!" he yelled.

"What no!" the monster yelled.

"Dragon! I wish for the Silver Star Dragon Balls to never be used again!" Goku yelled as the Black dragon with red eyes nodded.

"Your wish has been granted" he said as blue lights began to leave Kento and the other six Saiyans.

"What have you done!" the monster yelled.

"They'll be reborn into new worlds and safe from your dark clutches!" Goku yelled.

"Goku no!" Kento yelled.

"I'm sorry kids, I couldn't protect you but now you'll be safe I made sure of that" Goku said as Kento past self-passed out and Kento gasped seeing he was lying on the ground and saw half the ring in ruins.

IIII

Kento lay on the ground as Nero kicked him out of the ring and Reyoto growled.

"You son of a bitch what did you do to him!" Reyoto yelled.

"Nothing he's just remembering now with him out of the picture who wants to fight me?" Nero asked as massive shadow tentacles came from his back.

IIIII

"Oh my head" Kento groaned as he awoke.

"So you're finally awake" Nero said as Kento jumped to his feet.

"Where's Goku!" Kento yelled.

"He just forfeited the match he wants Gohan to fight Cell now" Nero said.

"Is that so, well then do you want to still fight Nero?" Kento asked.

"Sure but take a look over there" Nero said as Kento looked over and gasped to see all the Z-Fighters and his friends on the ground beaten and unconscious.

"You bastard what did you do to them!" Kento yelled.

"Since you were sleeping" Nero said as he saw Kento glowing as Kento heard Gohan cries of pain.

"What did you do to Cell Nero?" Kento asked.

"I gave him a little encouragement" he said.

"What did you do!" Kento yelled.

"Goku dead and Cell going to finish off Gohan then I will have my way with you and your precious friends" Nero said.

"Gohan!" Kento yelled flying over to Super Saiyan two Gohan seeing Gohan Kamehameha collided with Cells.

"Darkness feeds my power brat! I will not lose to you again!" Cell yelled.

"I will not let you hurt this! Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HaHa!" Kento yelled helping Gohan with his attack and achieving his first Kamehameha.

"What are you doing?" Gohan asked.

"Helping a friend! Feel their power Gohan, all my friends are your friends and right now they're our power you are not a kid you can beat him!" Kento yelled.

"I can't!" Gohan said.

"Yes you can! Bring out your true power! Do it now!" Kento yelled.

"Were with you Gohan" Reyoto said as Gohan saw all the Saiyan teens standing with him.

"All our powers and all our strength can beat him" Zang said.

"Don't hold back anything Gohan the Earth will be fine trust us" May said.

"We know you can do it" Serena said.

"We believe in you" Naomi said as they all touched Gohan shoulders.

"What is this power?" Gohan asked as they all glowed gold.

"Mega Saiyan Wave" Kento said.

"Together!" the heroes yelled.

"Ha!" Gohan yelled as the blast went as Cell destroying him.

When the light cleared Gohan collapsed as Kento caught him.

"Hmph number seven didn't show up" Nero said walking towards them.

"Back off!" Reyoto growled.

"What did you mean number seven?" Kento asked.

"You mean you don't remember? What did you see Kento?" Nero asked.

"That's none of your damn business!" Kento growled.

"Hmph well then I hope you brats are ready for hell" Nero said.

"We already lived through it and you don't scare us!" Zang said.

"You should be, soon all of you will know what your true purpose is and why you were all meant to die" Nero said disappearing.

"What a creep" May said.

"Yamcha take Gohan" Kento said handing Gohan to him.

"Where are you guys going?" he asked.

"Don't know maybe train?" Kento said as the other's nodded.

After returning home Kento and his friends spent the next two years training and improving their strengths with the Feedling activity stopping.

Soon they found it had returned during Majin Buu awakening and Trunks sent them all to help with the Majin Buu nightmare.

A.N. Sorry if this chapter isn't long but the next chapter has Heroes three new team mates! Majin Buu is in trouble when three mini buus split from him.


	17. Majin Buus?

Majin Buus?

"Okay guys Majin Buu has been awaken and Nero been spotted" Trunks said standing in front of his now older students.

"Yeah Majin Buu stronger than Cell so this may be ugly" Kento said.

"Okay Teams Majin Buu causing trouble in the city so I'm sending all you in to keep him busy so my kid self and Goten needs time to master fusion" Trunks said.

"Why do we need to buy time?" Kento asked.

"Because Nero ordered him to head to the lookout after he finished destroying the city" Trunks said.

"I hope that bastard ready for what we got for him!" Kento growled.

"About him I suggest you guys stay clear from him I've done a little research on this Shadow Saiyan with Bardock and what we found is disturbing" Trunks said.

"That's putting it lightly Trunk they in danger" Bardock said.

"What do you mean?" Kento asked.

"A Shadow Saiyan is very dangerous he may be stronger then Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta" Trunks said as shock hit all the heroes.

"He's that strong?" Kento asked.

"He may be so stay clear until we can find a weakness" Trunks said as they all began glowing.

"Remember don't let Buu turn you guys into candy!" Trunks yelled.

IIIII

"Me turn you to candy!" Majin Buu yelled turning people in a destroyed city into candy as all the gumball head towards Buu but he got hit in the gut and sent flying back as all the heroes stood before him as the Namekian and Iceins held the large pile of candy.

"Guys get those candy people away where Buu won't get them" Kento said.

"Right" Harker said as they flew off with the candy people.

"Hey where you go with candy? Why you steal candy?" Buu asked.

"Because were not letting you eat any more people Majin Buu!" Kento said as Buu blew steam from his head.

"Me don't like you! Me turn you into candy!" Buu yelled.

"God his grammar sucks" Reyoto said as three pink blobs left Buu body and hit the ground.

"Huh?" Buu said.

"Uh you dropped something Buu" May said.

"Not me" Buu said as the three blobs formed into two mini Buu's with red and blue outfits and a very skinny Buu in black and yellow.

"No bad Buu!" the red one yelled in a voice like Majin Buu.

"Who are you? Me big Buu who little Buu's?" Buu asked.

"First of all Buu were not little your just fat" the black and yellow one said in a normal voice.

"What!" Buu yelled blowing steam.

"He called you fat as in overweight" the blue one said sounding just like the other two Majin Buu's.

"Uh Trunks was this opposed to happen?" Kento asked the watch.

"No! I don't understand it either" he said.

"Buu were not going to let you hurt anymore!" the red one said.

"Hey Saiyans we want to fight with you!" the black and yellow Kid Buu said.

"Who are you guys and how did you guys get here?" Kento asked.

"When you hit Majin Buu you caused us to be born Kento" the blue Buu said.

"I did?" Kento asked.

"Yes Majin Buu was never meant to fight you guys and when you hit him that new contact created us, I am Zink I was born from Majin Buu small intelligences" he said.

"What that mean?" Buu asked.

"It means you're not as stupid as people thought" Reyoto said.

"I'm Bash I was born from Buu determination meaning I'm stubborn as hell" he said.

"And I'm Kabra small bit of kindness and we want to help you guys" he said.

"Stop talking! Buu want candy now!" Buu yelled as Bash kick Buu into a building.

"Man he's annoying!" Bash said as Trunks emerged.

"Trunks what are you doing here?" Serena asked.

"Change of plans guys I'm sending you guys back with these three I'll handle Buu until Bardock explains" Trunks said.

"But he's strong are you sure?" Kento asked as Trunks began yelling as they saw his hair grow.

"No way!" Zang yelled as they saw Trunks turned Super Saiyan 3.

"How long have you been able to do that!" Reyoto yelled.

"A while now" Trunks said.

"And why didn't you use it before!" Naomi yelled.

"Because it wasn't need now go!" Trunks said as they all got back to the base as all twelve heroes stared at the three new Majin Heroes.

"Okay Trunks want these three as your guys new team mates" Bardock said.

"Are you crazy! How do we know they're no evil!" Tsumuri yelled.

"Because we helped you moron" Bash said.

"What!" Tsumuri growled.

"Enough it's already been decided! Team Hero Kabra is your new teammate, Team Berserker Bash is yours and Team Elite Zink with you" Bardock said.

"Now what?" Reyoto asked.

"Team Hero were sending you back in to handle Majin Buu, Team Berserker were sending you against Super Buu and Team Elite you guys will get that Kid Buu" Bardock said.

"Fine" Reyoto said.

"Don't look so annoyed pal were not morons like Majin Buu so we'll be easy to get along with" Bash said.

A.N. So the twelve heroes now become fifteen, will our heroes trust these three newcomers or will these new heroes prove themselves? Find out on the next chapter of Dragonball Heroes.


	18. Team Hero vs Evil Buu

Team Hero vs. Evil Buu

"So Kabra what exactly can you do?" Kento asked.

"Zink specializes in kai blast combat, Bash uses brute strength and speed and I used a mix of both but I'm not a fast as Bash or have an endless supply of energy like Zink but I can prove my worth" Kabra said.

"Really? How will you prove it?" Tsumuri asked still not trusting the new hero.

"Right now that Evil in Buu just split from the fat one and I sense someone with them someone dark" Kabra said.

"Nero" Serena said.

"Who?" Kabra asked.

"He's the bad guy causing trouble in this time" Froze said.

"How?" Kabra asked.

"He's been trying to kill Goku in every point in time and he let these monsters called Feedling into different points of time" Kento said.

"Hmmm this sounds familiar but history isn't my best subject, Zink knows everything even about the first universe" Kabra said.

"The first?" Kento asked.

"Well I don't know much but before the other universe were created there was only one and something happened that made the others created" Kabra said.

"What?" Serena asked.

"I don't know Zink is the Keeper of History I'm just the Keeper of Wisdom" Kabra said.

"What is Bash?" Froze asked.

"He's the Keeper of Knowledge, one of the Kai Majin Buu absorb held all three of these things he knew the secrets to all the universe but when Buu absorbed him we were created forever to be imprisoned within Buu until you freed us Kento, thank you" Kabra said.

"Uh no problem" Kento said scratching the back of his head.

"Where's Trunks?" Tsumuri asked.

"I left, Majin Buu still lose so take care of it" Trunks said from their watches.

"Okay" Froze said as they flew towards an empty rocky area where they found Majin Buu fight Evil Buu as Nero watched.

"His powers they're similar to the Masters" Kabra said.

"You know who the Master is? Is he controlling my brother?" Kento asked.

"The Master is a parasite of darkness it's because of him that your brother like this, your brother is nothing but a host he using your brother memoires against you so don't believe any of his lies" Kabra said.

"That bustard! He was controlling my brother the whole time! Dammit! I actually started to hate my own brother but this whole time my brother is being controlled!" Kento yelled punching a boulder and turning it into rubbles.

"Kento calm down if he's being controlled then there's must be a way to save him" Serena said.

"Is there?" Froze asked Kabra.

"I don't know, Zink knows all the answer I only know a few things" Kabra said.

"Is that so?" Nero said as they turned to see the man looking down at them, "does this Zink know where number seven hiding?"

"Like I'd tell you!" Kabra said.

"Hmmm interesting" Nero said.

"Alright you bastard who the hell are you!" Kento yelled.

"I'm your brother Kento" he said.

"Liar! Your this Master! Now tell me the truth!" Kento yelled.

"So you finally figured it out" he said.

"So Kabra was telling the truth! Who are you!" Tsumuri yelled.

"I have no name but you can call me Nero" he said.

"Give my brother back his body!" Kento yelled.

"You moron, Nero was dying when I took this body if I leave it your brother will die" Nero said.

"What do you want?" Serena asked.

"Revenge! On all of you Saiyans and especially Goku!" Nero said as Majin Buu hit the ground next to them as Evil Buu landed next to Nero.

"Buu get up" Kento said.

"You help Buu? Why?" he asked.

"Because you don't want to kill anymore and this bully needs to be taught a lesson" Kento said helping Majin Buu up.

"You can eat the aliens but leave the Saiyans" Nero said disappearing.

"Yum!" Evil Buu said licking his lips.

"Mighty Fist!" Kabra said punching Evil Buu and sent him flying into a boulder in the distances.

"Nice punch" Tsumuri said.

"Thanks!" Kabra said.

"Majin Buu we'll help you if you help us" Kento said.

"Buu help nice people!" Buu said.

"Let's go!" Evil Buu yelled walking towards them.

"Team Hero! Untied Attack!" Kento yelled.

"United Attack Hero Beat Down!" all five of Team Hero said glowing red as Evil Buu began getting hit with a speed attack from each of the hero as he couldn't dodge as the five fast moving heroes formed into one large red light and charged threw Evil Buu and took his head.

"That was so cool!" Kabra said.

"That wouldn't have worked if you weren't on our side so welcome to the team Kabra" Tsumuri said.

"How touching" Evil Buu said regrowing his head as he shot a candy blast towards them.

"No!" Buu yelled stepping in front of the blast and turned into a chocolate bar.

"Buu!" Serena yelled as Evil Buu picked up the candy and ate him.

"You monster you'll pat for that!" Froze yelled.

"Oh really" Evil Buu said as he began yelling as he was engulfed in pink smoke and when it cleared Super Buu emerged.

"Guys get to the lookout!" Trunks yelled from their watches.

"You don't have to tell us twice!" Kento yelled as all five heroes took off.


	19. The Power of Seven

The Power of Seven

Unaware to our heroes someone was helping them by taking care of the GT timeline.

He helped Goku and his friends defeat Baby and all the Shadow Dragons he never revealed himself to Goku but hid behind a hood with his trusty friend and Giru brother T-2007 or Poru as the robot likes to say. (No Poru not made up he's in the Dragonball Heroes game so I just putting that out there)

The hooded boy watched as Goku flew off on Shenron as the boy knew Goku got his message and was now ready to fight the new enemy.

"Poru, Poru, Saiya enemy approaching! Enemy approaching!" Poru said hiding behind the boy.

"I know he is my friend now you know what to do" Saiya said as the robot opened a portal out of the timeline and left as the boy turned to see Nero.

"I've been looking for you number seven" Nero said.

"Oh really? Well I haven't even noticed with these abominations you've been spreading threw out this time" Saiya said.

"Why all the sudden you stop running?" Nero asked.

"Who said I was running? I was buying time" Saiya said.

"For who? Goku? You really think Goku will be enough to save you and your friends again or should I say former friends since none of them even remember you" Nero said.

"You really think I'll let you hurt them? For many years I made sure they were safe from your hands at any means possible you even forced me to make them lose their lives but due to recent events you left me no choice but to do the only thing I know how to stop you with" Saiya said.

"And what's that?" Nero asked.

"Destroy myself for existences for good, without me the dragon balls will remain stone and you will never be able to defeat them!" Saiya said.

"Them? You really believe a bunch of snot nose brats can stop me now?" Nero said.

"I know they can!" Saiya said.

"Broly take care of this" Nero said.

"Broly?" Saiya said turned as a massive fist grabbed his neck and held him off the ground as he saw a very scary looking Super Saiyan 3 Broly.

"You thought he was dead right? Well I may have pulled him out of the time he was clone and made sure he didn't turn into a disgusting blob" Nero said.

"So you're having others fight your battle for you Nero?" Saiya said as Nero pulled off his hood revealing a short spiky hair boy that looked nothing like any of the other Saiyans.

"Nope Broly here going to make sure you don't go running away while I collect the others, the time has come for me to get out of this disgusting body and back into my true form" Nero said.

"You fool, your fall will be hard!" Saiya growled.

"We'll see Broly take him back to the base you know what to do" Nero said dissapering as Broly knocked Saiya out.

When Saiya awoke he saw he was lying over a circle on a stone floor as he got up and saw gold chains around is hands and feet keeping him in the circle.

"Kai Chain, very clever" Saiya said looking around the large tomb and saw he was standing on one of seven circles.

"I'm sorry Goku but it looks like I failed by the time you get here it may already be too late for them I just hope Poru can get my message" Saiya said sitting on the circle.

IIIIII

After watching kid Buu get destroyed all fifteen heroes collapsed from exhaustion.

"No more Trunks! No more fighting no more crazy villains! No more!" Kento yelled into his watch.

"You guys won't have to worry about that" Trunks said.

"Why?" Reyoto asked.

"Someone went to the other points in time and got rid of the Feedlings" Trunks said.

"Who?" Zang asked.

"We don't know he wore a hood but we do know is that he's a Saiyan and he just got captured by Broly and Nero" Trunks said.

"Broly? I thought he was dead after the third time!" Naomi yelled.

"Well apparently Nero needs him for something" Serena said.

"Wait! He's here!" May said as they all quickly got up to see Nero walking towards them.

"Alright you bastard what did you do with that Saiyan?" Kento asked.

"It's time" Nero said as everyone saw Shadow Needles go through all three of the Namekian heroes and Icein heroes as their eyes widen when kai blast hit the three Majin heores.

"No!" Kento yelled as shadow tentacles wrapped around all the Saiyan heroes as they watch their friends hit the ground.

"I told you this would happen" Nero said laughing as they all began betting pulled into a black shadow below them as they saw Bardock appear.

"Let them go!" he yelled kai blasting Nero who smiled and hit Bardock with a powerful one and sent him flying.

"Bardock!" Kento yelled.

"Say goodbye to all this heroes your true purpose will be fulfilled" Nero said as darkness engulfed all the heroes.

IIII

"Trunks what happened!" Akina yelled as they saw the Saiyans disappear from screen as they called the other heroes back and they all returned to the base flying on the ground.

"Med Bots get out here!" Bulma yelled as the robots began getting to work helping the injured heroes.

"Trunks where did he take them?" Bardock asked getting off the floor.

"I don't know Nero destroyed their watches we can't track them now" Trunks said typing away at the computer to find a way to them.

"Danger! Danger! Danger!" Poru yelled appearing into the room.

"Hey isn't that Giru?" Akina asked.

"No he's got a Capsule Corp badge on him" Trunks said.

"Who's Trunks?" Poru asked looking around.

"I am, who are you?" Trunks asked.

"I am Poru Saiya sent me here to find you" he said.

"Who Saiya?" Bardock asked.

"He's number seven" Zink said reforming as the other Majin heroes did.

"Okay start talking Zink what do you know?" Bulma asked.

"A long time ago the first universe were created and it was in utter chaos so seven Saiyans of Pure Light created the first seven Dragon Balls with them they created peace but something happened a monster that called himself the Master came and tried to take the dragon balls for himself but the seven protector Goku summoned them together and made three wishes that effected everything" Zink said.

"What did he wish for?" Trunks asked.

"The first wish was for everyone in the first universe to be reborn a new person and given a second chance, the second wish was for the creation of the other universe and to have every being scattered so they could be safe from the Master hands and the third was for the seven dragon balls to be never used again, it worked but at a cost Kento and his friends died and were reborn into different universe but with the powers to reawaken the dragon balls sleeping within them, Nero intends to gather them and force them to reawaken the dragon balls" Zink said.

"What will he do to them?" Akina asked as Zink had a sadden look on his face.

"He'll kill them, they haven't used their powers in so long that reawakening the dragon balls could kill them" Zink said.

"We have to do something!" Bulma said.

"Saiya has a plan! Saiya has a plan!" Poru said.

"What's his plan?" Trunks asked as Poru handed Trunks as letter as trunks read it and his eyes widen.

"Poru will this work?" he asked.

"According to my calculations this plan could work!" Poru said.

"Bardock Akina come with me" Trunks said.

"Were going too!" Tsumuri said.

"No you all must stay here and protect the base we'll be back" Trunks said.

"Where are you going?" Froze asked.

"To pick up some friends" Trunks said.

IIIII

"Ugh what happened?" Kento groaned as he opened his eyes to see he was lying in a circle as he looked around to see all his friends chain to the floor.

"Guys!" Kento yelled about to get up but saw Kai Chain were holding him down.

"It's no use, they're Kai Chains that bastard making sure we don't get anywhere" Saiya said as Kento turned to see the hooded boy on a circle between Reyoto and Zang.

Kento noticed he was in the center of the room while all the other circle were around him like the way the dragon balls are placed, "who are you and where's Nero!" Kento growled.

"Saiya" the boy said as Kento remember hearing that name before.

"Where are we?" Kento asked.

"This is Shadow Keep this place used to be called by another name but now this place stands in what used to be the first universe" Saiya said.

"Let me guess this is where that Master was created right?" Kento asked.

"Yep now were stuck here until the moon above us is full" Saiya said as Kento looked up to see the sun was going down.

"But we'll turn into great apes" Kento said.

"Not if we look, once the moon is full Nero will make us reawaken the dragon balls which were each sitting on" Saiya said as Kento blew the dirt away below him and saw a star on the ground.

"What if we refuse?" Kento asked.

"I don't know how he plans to make us reawaken the dragon balls but I can tell you this it will be painful" Saiya said.

"Take off your hood" Kento said as Saiya looked his way and removed his hood as memories flashed before Kento eyes as he saw what happened the night they were all reborned.

"Your memories are coming back faster than the others it's odd but I think that may be the key" Saiya said.

"The key to what?" Kento asked as they sensed Nero as Nero and Broly emerged from a dark portal into the room.

"Ugh not this guy again" Zang groaned.

"I see you're all starting to awake" Nero said.

"Yeah well it hard to sleep when your chained to the floor" Reyoto said.

"Now it's time for all of you to know the truth" Nero said.

"Oh goodie a bedtime story" Serena said as a Shadow Needle came from the ground and cut the side of her as she cried out in pain.

"You bastard!" Kento growled pulling on his chains.

"Behave" Nero said as a Shadow Needle cut the side of his face.

"I suggest you guys keep quite this bastard will do anything to cause us pain" Saiya said.

"True" Nero said pulling his shadow needles back into his shadow.

"Well go on then start explain" Naomi said.

"Very well, a long time ago this universe was created but it was a monstrous place full of evil and darkness but one day seven young Saiyan children with the power of light together they created the first set of dragon balls, the Silver-Star Dragon Balls and with them they brought peace to this universe but then that suppressed darkness took on a form and the Master was born he wanted to use the dragon balls to create a universe in his image but the seven protector knew the Master would only cause pain and misery so one day when the Master tried to take the dragon balls by force the protector used the dragon balls to create many universe to hide away the seven and everyone in the first universe was reborn into a different universe trapping the Master here but the Master found a way out into the bodies of powerful warriors where he searched for the seven"

"Okay are you going anywhere with this?" May asked.

"As I was saying today is a special day because the seven are all back together" Nero said.

"Us?" Naomi said.

"Yes none of you remember because this was so long ago bit one of you remembers don't you Saiya?" Nero asked.

"Yes I do and even in this boy body you're still a disgusting parasite to me!" Saiya said.

"Hmph well let's begin" Nero said as he walked towards the side and his shadow began growing and went under every one of the heroes.

"Broly now!" Nero yelled as Broly Kai Chains disappeared and shadow needles stabbed themselves through all the heroes hands and wrapped themselves around their feet's as they cried out in pain.

"You son of a bitch when I get out of this!" Reyoto yelled.

"You won't do anything" Nero said as they felt his power rise as they saw his hair glow black with a whit glow as his eyes became white, "now to force transformation" he said as electricity began to hit all the heroes as they cried out in pain.

"Fight it! Don't transform! Ah!" Saiya yelled out in as much pain as the others.

"I'm sorry guys!" May cried as she turned Saiyan as the circle under her glowed as she continued to cry out in pain.

"Leave her alone!" Zang yelled.

"Maybe more power will do the trick" Nero said increasing the power and pain as they all cried out louder as Zang, Naomi and Serena turned Super Saiyan.

"Must fight! Ahhhh!" Must not give in!" Reyoto yelled as he was forced into his Saiyan form as Kento saw Saiya forced into his as Kento was forced into his.

"There an now with all you transformed it's time to begin the second part" Nero said as a shadow needle went right through Broly chest as he cough blood.

"With the blood of a powerful Saiyan the dragon balls will live again!" Nero said as Broly blood activated as blue electricity hit all seven of the Super Saiyans as they cried of in pain as the stars below them turned silver as they were each engulfed in blue energy balls as the room was engulfed in the energy.

When the screaming stopped and the light faded Nero saw all seven of the Saiyan flying on the now gold dragon balls as they began to lift from the floor knocking each Saiyan off it and onto its side.

"Thanks a lot heroes you actually did something useful" Nero said approaching the One-Star Ball in the center where Kento lay next to it.

"Screw you" Kento said weakly.

"Ugh your still alive? It's amazing you can still speak" Nero said.

"Do you ever shut up? You're going to lose" Kento said.

"Oh and why is that?" Nero asked grabbing Kento neck and held him off the ground in front of him.

"Because your going to die" Kento said as a Destructo Disk cut off Nero arm and dropped Kento as Nero just had an annoyed expression as he saw Krillin the old one from the GT Series standing near the entrance into the room.

"And how the hell did you get here?" Nero asked picking up his arm and reattaching it.

"The same way we did!" Vegeta said as Nero looked up to see all the Z-Fighters standing on ledges looking down at him.

"How the hell did all you get here?" Nero asked.

"That would be me!" Trunks said jumping down with GT adult Goku next to him.

"You really think an army of weak fighters can stop me?" Nero asked.

"Don't know until we try" Trunks said.

"Hmph well then try and stop this" Nero said picking up Kento and stabbed a shadow needle threw his gut as everyone in the room eyes widen as Nero three Kento to the side of the room and into a wall.

"You bastard!" Trunks yelled powering to Super Saiyan 3.

'Is this the end?' Kento thought as he watched Trunks attack Nero as Nero easily dodged Trunks sword then kicked the warrior to the side, 'I failed as a leader, I'm so sorry my friends but I'm not but a failure!'

'That's enough!' Nero voice said.

'Brother?' Kento asked seeing the fake Nero dodging Vegeta attacks.

'I don't have much time left but I made a promise and I intend to keep it to you brother' Nero said.

'What will you do?' Kento asked.

'The Master powers comes from all the Z-Fighters and Villains that he encountered and sampled but not their full powers, Kento do you remember how Goku beat Omega and Buu?' Nero asked.

'Sprit Bomb?' Kento asked.

'Yes but instead of just one universe power to defeat an enemy use all of them' Nero said.

'But brother I can't!' Kento thought as he felt his injury began to heal.

'I'm using my soul to heal you and to give you the power to speak to every single universe you can only use this once so don't fail me!' Nero said.

'But brother if you use your soul you'll...'

'I know what will happen and I'm ready for that don't let him use me to harm anyone elese! Finish him Kento use the Universal Dragon Fist!' Nero yelled as Kento got off the ground and held his arms up as tears spilled down his face.

"A Sprit Bomb?" Goku said seeing what Kento was doing, "Vegeta! We need to buy time!" Goku yelled as Vegeta looked over to see what Kento was doing.

"Can the brat do it?" he asked.

"Let's find out!" Goku said powering to Super Saiyan 4 with Vegeta.

"Fuuuu! Sion! Ha!" They yelled becoming Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta.

"Not even this form can beat me!" Nero said as Gogeta charged at Nero.

'Please! Everyone from every universe on every planet in every world hear me plea! A monster is going to kill all of us we we don't stop him! He's too strong for Goku to beat alone with just one universe power so please all of you put your hands in the air and give me the power to stop!' Kento yelled as all the Z-Fighters heard Kento plea in their heads.

Grand Planet.

"Take it all Kento!" Tsumuri yelled as him and the others held their hands up.

"Show him no mercy!" Froze yelled.

"If he using energy from all the universe it will be enough to kill the Master for good!" Zink said holding his hand out.

"Go Kento!" Bulma yelled.

IIIII

"Hmph the brat going to become stronger than my son" Bardock said looking to the sky outside the Grand Planet castle as he held a hand up, "you better not let me down kid!"

IIIII

"Look" Naomi said crawling to Reyoto as they saw a massive energy ball growing above the castle above.

"He can have all of mine" Reyoto said lying on his back to give Kento energy as Naomi laid her head on his chest and held out her hand.

"Mine too" she said.

"I hope he makes that bastard" Zang said up against a wall with May in his arms as they held out their arms.

"He's going to make a great warrior someday" Saiya said holding out his hand as he looked over to see Serena do the same.

Gogeta hit the ground with a grunt as Nero approached him and shadow needled stabbed threw his wrist and held him on the ground as Gogeta cried out in pain.

"Now to finish you off for good" Nero said as his arm became a shadow needle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Gogeta said.

"And why is that?" Nero said holding the needle to his neck.

"Because he's going to tell you otherwise" Goku said as Nero turned to see Kento with his amrs in the air and looked up to see the larget blue kai ball he;s ever seen.

"One last chance! Surrender or die!" Kento yelled.

"Never! Go ahead that won't stop me fool go ahead and make the first shot! I'll let you have it!" Nero said holding his arm out as the massive kai ball went into Kento body as they saw his vains show and his eyes turn white.

'Do it now Kento!' the real Nero yelled.

"Universal Dragon Fist!" Kento yelled charging at Nero as he hit his chest and Nero smirk turned to shock as the fist went right threw him and a massive gold dragon wrapped it's self around the castle then bust threw Nero chest as Kento landed behind him as Nero cough blood.

"But I thought everything threw I had more power than two universe how did you do it!" Nero yelled.

"I used all the universe power" Kento said as Nero eye widen.

"That much power should have killed you!" Nero yelled.

"Someone was helping me Master" Kento said as Nero saw Kento brother floating behind him and could see threw him.

"I see so that fool sacrificed his soul so you could use that attack" Nero said as the darkness began to leave his body and began to dissolve, "I may not be back but neither will your dear brother, enjoy your lives fools because there will always be someone ready to take over" Nero said disappearing as Nero body fell to the floor.

"We'll be ready for that" Goku said as Kento ran to his brother and held his head in his lap.

"I am so sorry brother" Kento cried.

"Kento I wanted you to do it and I'll always be with you I'm very proud of you and want you to continue being what you are, a hero" Nero said as his body began to dissolve as light.

"Please brother don't go!" Kento cried.

"It's my time Kento, I want you to remember what I said and take care of that cute girl in red she really lucky to have you lover her and her you" Nero said as Kento looked over to Serena as she smiled.

"I'm going to miss you so much" Kento cried.

"And I you, I will always be with you Kento right here in your heart" Nero said touching Kento heart as he dissevered into the light as Kento began to sob as Serena walked over to him and hugged him as everyone shed tears for the poor boy.

"These should never be used again and to make sure that doesn't happen lets destroy them" Vegeta said looking at one of the dragon balls.

"I agree once they're gone we won't be able to bring them back and no one will ever come after us again" Saiya said.

"Won't you guys die if we destroy them?" Goku asked.

"No only our powers to recreate them" Saiya said smashing one of the dragon balls as it cracks then turned to stone as the others did and each one was smashed.

IIIIII

Later that day all the warriors meet at the Grand Planet as they cremated Nero body and gave said their prays.

"Poor Kento" Akina said as they watched the boy sitting on the wall.

"Let me talk to him" Bardock said.

"What will you say?" Trunks asked.

"I'll tell him what I was told when my mate died" Bardock said flying over to Kento and sat on the wall.

"Hey grandpa" Kento said as a vain formed on Bardock head.

'A grandfather and a great-grandfather! I'm too young for this!' Bardock mentally thought.

"Listen kid I know how you fell, it sucks to lose someone you love but let me tell you something, even if they're gone they'll never die in the memoires they will live on forever" Bardock said.

"You didn't call me brat" Kento said.

"Yeah well you kids grew on me" he said ruffling Kento hair.

"What now?" Kento asked.

"Well I know a certain little Saiyan girl who waiting for you to claim her" Bardock said as Kento face turned red knowing what Bardock was referring to.

"Grandpa! We're too young! We're only sixteen!" he yelled.

"That won't stop you, you love her too much to wait" Bardock said.

"You know that see into the future thing is starting to get really annoying grandpa" Kento growled.

"But you love it" Bardock said smacking Kento back.

"Whatever" Kento said as him and Bardock began to laugh.

IIIIII

Many months later.

"Dammit not again! You screwed me over for the last time you damn alarm clock!" Kento yelled as the sounds of him smashing the poor thing was heard as Kento came running out of his room and took down the hall.

"He's late again" Tsumuri said as him and Chill watch Kento take down the hall.

"Too bad it's Saturday" Chill said as they laughed.

Kento ran past Bash and Azumuri as they saw the dust cloud zoom past them.

"What the hell was that?" Bash asked looking behind him.

"I have no idea" Azumuri said.

Froze and Harker were in the cafeteria with Kabra and Zink when they saw the doors fly open and the dust cloud zoom pas the door.

"If I were to guess I'd say that was Kento being late again" Harker said.

"I swear his alarm hates him" Froze said.

"But isn't today Saturday?" Kabra asked.

"Yes but class is not what he's late for" Zink said.

"Oh you mean that" Kabra said.

"Yep he better get there soon" Froze said.

Frost was sketching a hall as the dust cloud zoomed past him and the door he was painting flew opened as he threw his sketch pad to the floor and glared in the direction the speeding Saiyan went.

"Forget it Frost I'll help you fix the room" May said.

'What he in a hurry for?' Frost wrote.

"Oh you know that thing he has with Serena" Naomi said joining to help them.

'Oh! That! Man he's going to get it if he's late again' Frost wrote.

Zang and Reyoto were sparring in the field when they saw the fast approaching dust trail coming at them.

"Wait" Reyoto said as they both took a step back as the dust cloud headed towards the gardens.

"Okay now" Zang said as they continued to spar.

Serena was sniffing a rose bush when a gust of wind zoomed past her making her hair fly left as she heard a crash and saw Kento crashed into a tree.

"Kento are you okay?" Serena asked as Kento fell over and onto the ground.

"Yeah just a minor concussion but I'm fine" he said as Serena got down and kissed his lips.

"There better?" she asked.

"Maybe one more will make me feel better" he said as she giggled and kissed him again.

"Look at them Trunks do you remember when we met and we were like that?" Akina asked.

"Yeah we were love sick puppies for weeks" Trunks said.

"That's how Saiyan matting works first you go through this love phase then you got into lust and then well you know where that goes" Bardock said.

"Hey Bardock on Planet Vegeta when are you consider mates?" Akina asked.

"Well I guess after marking each other but for some they consider themselves mates after their first child is born" Bardock said.

"Well I guess Trunks and I are mates now" Akina said as Bardock and Trunks eyes widen.

"What?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah I'm pregnant Trunks" Akina said.

"Oh no not another kid" Trunks groaned.

"What do you mean another!" Akina asked.

"I consider all of them our kids" Trunks said motioning to all of their students down below doing things.

"Well another wouldn't hurt would it?" Akina asked.

"Of course not! I'd love to have a baby" Trunks said kissing Akina.

"Oh go get a room" Bardock said jumping down from the ledge and landed on the grass below where Saiya was lying.

"You know three Namekians just heard that and that little secret going to spread fast" Saiya said.

"Poru, Poru, yeah Namekians have big mouths" Poru said.

"We heard that!" Tsumuri yelled from somewhere in the building.

"Yeah well I hope you kids are ready it seems that some lunatic is causing trouble in Kakarot universe again" Bardock said.

"So the teams are going to get back together?" Saiya asked.

"Looks like it" Bardock said as they looked out to the sky.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this" Saiya said.

"To what?" Bardock asked.

"Peace, I'm so used to always being on my guard and ready to fight but it feels good just lying here and not having to worry about an attack" Saiya said.

"Attack!" Zang yelled as a water balloon hit Saiya as he got up and growled to see all the students holding water balloons.

"You guys are dead!" Saiya yelled as Bardock watched the water balloon fight from a safe distances as he looked out to the sunset.

"Don't worry son I'll look after them for you" Bardock said.

The End


End file.
